El Secreto
by FFAD Twilight
Summary: Bella Swan accedió a lo que su padre le pidió: casarse con Edward Cullen, un millonario griego. Los dos hombres esperaban conseguir con ese trato lo que deseaban: Edward recuperar la isla de su familia que tuvo que ser vendida a los Swan en los tiempos difíciles, mientras que el padre de Bella quería asegurarse un heredero. (Summary Completo Adentro) ADAP
1. Capítulo Uno

**Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original: Pasión Oculta de Michelle Reid**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **SUMMARY:**

 _Bella Swan accedió a lo que su padre le pidió: casarse con Edward Cullen, un millonario griego. Los dos hombres esperaban conseguir con ese trato lo que deseaban: Edward recuperar la isla de su familia que tuvo que ser vendida a los Swan en los tiempos difíciles, mientras que el padre de Bella quería asegurarse un heredero. Pero, ¿cuáles eran los motivos de Bella?_

 _La joven creía que lo mejor era guardarse la verdadera razón, aunque no contaba con que eso le iba a resultar tan difícil. No sabía que compartir la cama con ese hombre iba a despertar esa intensa pasión entre ellos..._

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

* * *

Enero llegó ese año portando una venganza cruel. Bella, frente a la ventana del despacho de su padre, estaba mirando como golpeaba la lluvia contra los cristales, mientras otra tormenta, ésta de diferente cariz, tenía lugar detrás de ella. Una en la que dos hombres poderosos se insultaban el uno al otro.

No le importaba lo que se dijeran y su presencia allí era meramente accidental.

—¡Cullen, ése fue el trato! —gritó su padre con gesto de impaciencia—. No voy a regatear, tómelo o déjelo.

—¡Pero lo que me propone es una barbaridad! —replicó el otro hombre—. Soy un hombre de negocios, pero no me dedico a la trata de blancas. Si le es difícil encontrar un marido para su hija, intente conseguirlo mediante una agencia matrimonial, porque yo no estoy en venta.

Bella hizo una mueca de disgusto, dudando si serviría para algo la inteligente respuesta de Edward Cullen. Emmett Swan, su padre, siempre arriesgaba sobre seguro. Era un hombre hecho a sí mismo, que llevaba toda la vida luchando y había conseguido, saliendo de la nada, convertirse en un empresario millonario. Era, en definitiva, la clase de persona que sabe dónde y cómo conseguir lo que se proponía.

Edward Cullen, por su parte, era la antítesis de Emmett. Un joven elegante y atractivo, procedente de la aristocracia griega, cuya fortuna familiar había ido menguando en los últimos treinta años. Justo el tiempo en que Cullen había ascendido vertiginosamente.

Habría que decir, para ceñirse a la verdad, que Edward Cullen no sólo había conseguido detener el deterioro en los asuntos financieros de su familia, sino que en los últimos diez años había reparado la situación de manera tan brillante que había conseguido casi reparar la deteriorada economía familiar. Pero aún le faltaba el paso final.

Paso que tenía que dar con la ayuda de Emmett Swan «Pobre diablo», pensó Bella con una mueca de ternura. Sabía que Edward Cullen no conseguiría su objetivo sin el previo pago del precio que su padre pedía por ello.—¿Es su última palabra? —aventuró Emmett Swan, confirmando la predicción de su hija—. Si es así, puede marcharse porque no tengo nada más que decir.

—Pero estoy dispuesto a pagar el doble de su precio en el mercado...

—La puerta está por allí, señor Cullen...

Bella no pudo evitar un estremecimiento, sin saber lo que Edward Cullen iba a hacer.

El joven tenía dos opciones: salir con la cabeza alta, pero sin conseguir su sueño, o dejar a un lado su orgullo y aceptar lo que Emmett Swan le pedía por su sueño.

—Tiene que haber otro modo de que podamos resolver esto —murmuró.

«No lo hay», murmuró Bella en silencio. Por el simple hecho de que su padre no iba a aceptar que las cosas se hicieran de otro modo.

Su padre ni siquiera se molestó en responder. Siguió allí sentado y esperó a que el otro hombre dijera algo o se marchara como él había sugerido.

—¡Le maldigo por haberme hecho llegar hasta aquí! —exclamó el griego.

Bella escuchó entonces cómo su padre se ponía en pie. El ruido le era tan familiar y le producía tanto temor como cuando era niña.

Emmett Swan era un bruto y un tirano. Siempre lo había sido y siempre lo sería. Con hombres o mujeres, con amigos o desconocidos, con niños o adultos. Su necesidad de dominio no tenía excepciones.

—Entonces le dejo discutiendo los detalles con mi hija —concluyó—. Póngase en contacto con mi abogado mañana. Contestará a cualquier pregunta que tenga y redactará el contrato.

Dicho lo cual, Emmett Swan salió de la habitación, dejándolos envueltos en un amargo silencio.

—¿Le apetece una copa? —preguntó tras unos segundos el joven, sirviéndose él mismo de la botella del mejor whisky de su padre.

—No, gracias —contestó ella, con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho suave.

«Pobre diablo», pensó de nuevo la muchacha. Edward Cullen había llegado a última hora de aquella mañana, seguro de obtener un buen trato con Swan. En ese momento tenía que asumir que había sido atrapado, y ni el mejor whisky iba a hacerle olvidar el sabor de la cautividad.

El joven la miró con sus intensos ojos verdes. —Tendrá usted un montón de cosas que objetar a todo esto.

—Hombres más duros e inteligentes que yo han fallado en su lucha contra él —replicó Bella.

—Es decir, que acepta todo esto con gusto, me imagino.

—Le voy a explicar algo: mi padre nunca decide nada si no está absolutamente seguro de que todos los participantes van a estar de acuerdo con lo que él quiere de ellos. Así trabaja y siempre ha trabajado de la misma manera. Así que si está buscando su redención en mí, siento contradecirle.

—En otras palabras... está usted deseando acostarse con alguien sólo porque su papá se lo ordena.

—Sí —contestó la muchacha, intentando disimular su disgusto ante la ofensa.

—Entonces, ¿decidió usted libremente? ¿Es ésa la respuesta a todo esto?

Bella abrió los ojos de par en par. Luego se echó a reír, a pesar de lo amargo de la situación.

—¡Oh, no! Ha dicho antes que mi padre es un tirano y tiene razón. Nunca me permitiría elegir, pero es halagador que lo pregunte...

—Tenía que preguntarlo.

—¿Sí? Parece que se quiere usted ver como la única víctima, señor Cullen, y puede que tenga que recordarle que en los desastres suele haber diferentes tipos de víctimas.

—¿Es usted una víctima de la tiranía de su padre? ¿Es lo que me intenta decir? —preguntó, con evidente incredulidad.

—Yo no intento decirle nada. No tengo que justificarme ante usted, ¿me entiende?

—No, claro, usted sólo tiene que meterse en la cama conmigo —replicó él, con cinismo.

—Por supuesto. Entiendo que mi papel en todo esto es mucho más fácil que el suyo. Sólo tengo que tumbarme, cerrar los ojos y desconectar mentalmente, mientras que usted tiene que... actuar. Pero Dios nos asista si me encuentra tan repulsiva como para hacerlo, porque entonces los dos estaremos en un grave aprieto. — Aquellas palabras consiguieron impresionarlo. No sólo eso, sino que además, Bella se dio cuenta de que por primera vez la miraba sin prejuicios o sin tener que demostrarle su desprecio.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Bella se alejó de la ventana y se acercó hacia los dos sillones de piel que había frente a la chimenea de nogal. El fuego estaba encendido y las llamas intentaban dar un poco de calor a esa habitación imposible de calentar. Pero las llamas realzaron el color rojizo del cabello de Bella y ésta sintió los ojos de Cullen fijos en ella. La miraría como una mercancía, se dijo, burlándose cínicamente de aquella mirada.

«Que me mire», pensó con desafío, al tiempo que notaba los ojos de él sobre su rostro. Un rostro hermoso, que a ella, sin embargo, no le gustaba especialmente. Tampoco a él podía gustarle en ese momento, suponía, por el modo en que la despreciaba.

Al volverse, vio que él observaba su cuerpo, cubierto por un sencillo vestido de lana de color marrón. Escogió uno de los sillones y se sentó, cruzando sus largas piernas cubiertas con unas medias de seda.

Pensó entonces que Edward Cullen tampoco estaba mal. De hecho, suponía que sería el marido ideal para muchas mujeres. Alto, bronceado e indudablemente atractivo, con un cuerpo mediterráneo similar al que gustaba utilizar a los diseñadores de moda.

Es más, el traje de seda gris que llevaba parecía de un diseñador de moda. Así como el corte de pelo, más corto por ía una bonita boca también, incluso con la tensión del momento, y su nariz larga y fina daba un equilibrio perfecto a sus rasgos nítidamente cincelados.

Pero eran sus ojos lo que le hacían especial. Ese color verde intenso... Eran unos ojos brillantes y lánguidos a la vez que, incluso expresando desprecio, provocaban una sensación especial.

Bella, efectivamente, sintió algo especial cuando vio que aquellos ojos miraban sus piernas en el punto en que desaparecían bajo el vestido. Sintió un calor especial en los muslos.

—Bien, ¿tiene algún problema?

—No —respondió, estirándose al darse cuenta de que lo había atrapado mirándola. Por lo menos era sincero, pensó Bella.

—Entonces su único problema es saber si desea tanto esa isla suya... No me acuerdo del nombre. Si la desea tanto como para renunciar a su estado de soltero para conseguirla.

—Pero no es sólo mi estado civil lo que está en juego, ¿verdad?

—No —admitió ella—. Y va a tener que... hacerlo pronto si quiere que este trato se cierre cuanto antes.

El hombre observó sus ojos marrones y fríos. No le gustaba el tono de voz que había usado ella, pero a Bella no le importaba. A ella tampoco le gustaba Edward Cullen.

Sin embargo, podría acostarse con él, si eso era lo que tenía que hacer para conseguir su parte del trato. —¿Y qué es lo que le hace aceptar todo esto?

Bella no respondió. En lugar de ello se quedó pensando en cuál sería la reacción de él si le dijera la verdad. Él estaba en pie al lado del mueble bar de su padre, el cuerpo tenso y la expresión seria y despreciativa... por ella, por sí mismo, o por los dos, no podía estar segura. Y tampoco le importaba.

Su padre quería un nieto que sustituyera al hijo que se había matado hacía algunos meses en un accidente de automóvil. Edward Cullen había sido elegido como padre, mientras que Bella sería la madre.

La ambición personal era el motivo principal para que Cullen aceptara el trato. Deseaba recuperar una isla griega que había pertenecido a su familia y que su padre había tenido que vender durante la bancarrota familiar. La escritura pertenecía a Swan. Bella, por su parte, quería obtener mucho más que unas cuantas piedras griegas.

—Como usted, conseguiré algo que me perteneció en el pasado.

—¿Me va a decir qué?

La muchacha cerró los ojos y su mente se oscureció. Entonces las lágrimas pusieron en peligro la actitud despectiva que la salvaba en aquel momento.

—Me temo que no es asunto suyo. —Lo es si vamos a ser marido y mujer. —¿Y vamos a serlo?

—¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué, si usted no decidió, su padre me eligió a mí?

—¿Lo dice en serio? —exclamó ella, abriendo sus ojos verdes de par en par—. ¡Hace unos días usted me desnudó con los ojos delante de él! Me invitó a pasar un fin de semana en París con usted en una sala llena de gente, incluido mi padre. Y no había nadie allí que no entendiera las intenciones que usted llevaba, señor Swan —le informó—. ¡Estaba claro que no era para enseñarme la ciudad precisamente!

Era cierto que, desde el primer momento, él no había tratado de disimular la atracción que sentía hacia ella. —Lo ha provocado usted todo —continuó—. Yo traté de esquivarlo, de apartarlo de mí lado lo mejor que pude mientras estaba mi padre delante. Incluso llegué a decirle que estaba jugando con fuego si se acercaba a mí. No me hizo caso. Usted se limitaba a sonreír estúpidamente, creyendo que yo estaba provocándolo. Y le diré algo más: hasta que no comenzó a perseguirme, mi padre no había pensado en usted para incluirlo en la lista de los posibles padres de su maravilloso nieto. Así que, si tiene que encontrar un culpable, es usted el único. Usted me miró, me deseó y se ofreció a mí, a los ojos de mi padre.

—En otras palabras, su padre es su chulo.

—Si prefiere pensar que su futura esposa es una cualquiera, adelante. Yo no mencionaré en qué lugar queda usted en ese caso. De todas maneras, usted ha tenido que pasar algunas pruebas. Es más joven que los otros candidatos de la lista de mi padre, así como más atractivo físicamente, que es un factor importante para el nieto que mi padre espera —explicó—. Pero lo más importante es que su familia tiene fama de engendrar hijos varones. Y, por supuesto, usted parecía más ambicioso que los demás.

—¿Y qué va a ocurrir con ese nieto y heredero, una vez que llegue al mundo? ¿ Su padre se lo va a arrancar del pecho nada más nacer, y espera que yo me olvide de él?

—¡No! Mi padre detesta a los niños. Él únicamente desea un heredero varón a quien dejarle todos los millones. Un heredero legítimo —añadió—. Me temo que no se puede salir a la calle y encontrar uno, si es lo que va a sugerir...

—No soy un idiota —replicó él—. No sugeriría nada que conllevara la pérdida de lo que quiero conseguir con esto.

—Y ese niño perdería mucho más. Pero tiene que quedar claro que yo obtendré la custodia completa — anunció ella, levantando la barbilla, como si pensara tener que discutir el tema—. En ello no caben dudas, señor Cullen. Es la condición que yo exijo en todo esto, y se reflejará en el contrato que mi padre le ha mencionado.

—¿Me está diciendo que yo perderé todos los derechos sobre el niño?

—No todos. Tendrá los mismos derechos que cualquier padre mientras estemos casados, pero una vez que nos separemos la custodia será para mí.

—¿Por qué?

Ésa era una buena pregunta, pensó Bella sin decir nada.

—No entiendo por qué pedirá usted la custodia de un hijo que en realidad no desea.

—Yo lo querré con todas mis fuerzas. No me importará cómo haya empezado todo. Lo amaré, señor Cullen. No pensaré en culpables, ni lo lamentaré o despreciaré.

—¿Y cree que yo lo haré?

—Sé que sí —dijo, con absoluta certeza—. A los hombres como usted no les gusta tener que responsabilizarse de los errores del pasado. Y esto representará un error para usted. Así que la custodia será para mí —repitió una vez más—. Una vez que nos separemos, podrá visitarlo de acuerdo a la ley, si está interesado, por supuesto.

Bella notó el brillo de los ojos de él y supo que había encendido algo peligroso en su interior antes de que se acercara a ella.

La muchacha puso la espalda recta y las pestañas le temblaron ligeramente cuando él acercó peligrosamente su cara a la de ella.

—Está ahí con la barbilla levantada y los ojos llenos de desprecio, imaginando que sabe exactamente qué tipo de hombre soy, cuando ni siquiera me conoce. Pero mi hijo... —tomó a la mujer por los hombros—. ¡Mi hijo también será mi heredero!—Fue una fuerte impresión. No el deseo de no desprenderse de algo que a fin de cuentas era una continuación suya, sino el efecto de sus manos sobre ella. Parecieron llegar hasta el fondo de su cora

zón, provocando que los músculos se le contrajeran violentamente y que no pudiera evitar una exclamación.

—¡Mi hijo permanecerá bajo mi protección sea cual sea mi mujer! Y si eso significa que mi matrimonio tiene que durar toda la vida, así será.

—¿Cómo? ¿Nos vamos a casar?

Edward Cullen tenía una dentadura perfecta. Sus ojos eran como dos cantos redondos negros que expresaban su disgusto por ella y por la respuesta que iba a darle en ese momento.

—Sí. Nos casaremos. Haremos todo lo que su padre diga en el contrato. Pero no crea ni por un momento que va a ser agradable.


	2. Capítulo Dos

**Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original: Pasión Oculta de Michelle Reid**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **Favor leer nota al final**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

* * *

—Entonces quíteme las manos de encima —dijo fríamente—. Y no me toque hasta que sea absolutamente necesario.

Con eso se dio la vuelta y fue de nuevo hacia la ventana, donde permaneció observando la lluvia que caía, mientras trataba de recuperarse de las emociones que habían estallado en su interior.

—Usted cree que tiene el derecho de estar ahí de pie sintiéndose superior, pero no es así —murmuró Bella—. Usted tiene su precio, como el resto de nosotros. Y eso no le hace mejor persona que mi padre, ni que yo.

—¿Y cuál es exactamente su precio? Intente decirme una buena razón por la que haya aceptado todo esto y puede que así la respete.

Los ojos marrones de la mujer brillaron un segundo, y en ese espacio de tiempo, la verdad estuvo a punto de salir de sus labios.

Pero consiguió recordar algo y entonces apagó las palabras.

.

.

.

Bella estaba mirando a través de la ventana del estudio en el momento que su padre entró en la habitación. Se había quedado allí, observando como Edward Cullen se alejaba en su coche. Estaba verdaderamente enfadada, incluso tenía lágrimas en los ojos, aunque no podía saber exactamente por qué... a menos que tuvieran algo que ver con ese hombre horrible que le había hecho adoptar un papel que nada tenía que ver con la verdadera Bella Swan. —¿Cómo fue la cosa?

—Le di de plazo hasta mañana para que acepte mis condiciones o tendremos que romper el trato —contestó, sin molestarse en darse la vuelta.

Pero pudo sentir cómo su padre se debía de estar enfadando.

—No estropees este asunto, Bella —le advirtió—, o te arrepentirás.

—No te preocupes, tuve un gran maestro —Bella sonrió de un modo triste—. Él aceptará mis condiciones porque no tiene otra opción.

Conseguiría que el señor Cullen firmase el mismo el documento.

¿Y cómo podía ella estar tan segura de eso? Pues porque conocía a esa clase de hombres. Si su padre había convencido a ese arrogante griego para que se acostara con una mujer sólo por el hecho de emparentarse con su adinerada familia, seguro que no le importaría tener que apartarse de su hijo.

—Si ese hombre nos sorprende y no acepta tus condiciones —comentó su padre tranquilamente—, ¿has pensado ya lo que harás?

—Esperar hasta que lleguemos a un acuerdo con alguien. Los ojos de él brillaban de un modo extraño.

—El siguiente de la lista es Marcus. ¿Podrías honestamente prestarte a que ese hombre se acercara a ti, Bella?

Marcus era un hombre grotesco y varios años mayor que su padre que le revolvía el estómago cada vez que lo veía.

—Soy una fulana —replicó ella—. Y las fulanas no pueden elegir con quién se acuestan. Cerraré los ojos y pensaré en cosas agradables, como en qué me pondré para tu funeral.

Él se echó a reír. En realidad, no le importaba en absoluto lo que ella pensara de él. Según parecía, el principal motivo de eso era que ella le recordaba demasiado a su difunta esposa, siempre dispuesta a serle infiel. De hecho, la concepción de su hermano Tony había sido tan sospechosa como la suya propia, y su padre sólo lo había aceptado como hijo debido a que era un varón. Ella, al ser mujer, no había tenido tanta suerte.

—Si todo marcha bien con el señor Cullen mañana, tendré que ir a ver a Alice a la escuela. Tendré que decirle por qué no me verá demasiado durante el año próximo.

—Pero dile sólo lo imprescindible —ordenó su padre en un tono seco.

—No soy tonta —replicó Bella—. No quiero que se haga demasiadas ilusiones, pero tampoco quiero que piense que la he abandonado.

—Y ella no va a ir a visitarte a Grecia, así que no le vayas a prometer cosas que yo nunca estaré dispuesto a aceptar.

Bella nunca habría creído que él iba a aceptar nada parecido. Sabía que quería aún menos a esa niña de siete años que a ella misma. Bella salió de la habitación antes de que pudiera decir algo realmente desagradable.

Y no podía permitirse ser desagradable, ya que no sería nada bueno, en ese momento, en el que estaba a punto de conseguir algo que llevaba tanto tiempo deseando.

Tampoco podía permitirse perder a Edward Cullen, ya que a pesar de que lo despreciara, era sin duda la mejor opción para poder cumplir el trato que había hecho con su padre.

Rogó a Dios por que él estuviera realmente arruinado, como su padre le había dicho.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, justo después de que ella saliera de la piscina cubierta, después de hacer los veinte largos habituales, la señora Leyton le avisó de que el señor Cullen estaba esperando al teléfono. Bella se escurrió el agua del pelo mientras se dirigía al teléfono que había al lado de la piscina.

—¿Sí? —dijo en un tono frío.

—Sí —respondió él en un tono descortés—, te espero en mi despacho al mediodía —le ordenó—. Mis abogados tendrán listo para entonces un documento que quiero que firmes.

Después se cortó la comunicación. Ella se quedó mirando el auricular, gesticulando, antes de dejarlo en su sitio.

.

.

.

Al mediodía, Bella entró puntualmente al vestíbulo del lujoso edificio de Cullen Corportation. Vestida con traje negro de chaqueta y camisa blanca, parecía una mujer de negocios con su largo y sedoso pelo recogido en una coleta, como era habitual, y sin apenas maquillaje.

Sin embargo, Bella no necesitaba que su forma de vestir realzase su belleza. Era alta e increíblemente delgada, con unas piernas tan largas que ni la falda, demasiado larga, podía disminuir su impacto.

Tenía un cutis maravilloso, de una blancura que contrastaba con sus ojos, marrones, y con el color rojo de su boca, con forma de corazón. Era una mujer irresistiblemente sensual.

Además, bajo la severa forma de vestirse, se intuían unas curvas femeninas que debían de dar a su cuerpo una máxima perfección. Los hombres se paraban todos a mirarla, como si pudieran percibir la excitante sensualidad de esa mujer oculta bajo ese traje de chaqueta.

Edward Cullen había sido uno de esos hombres que la habían mirado de ese modo. Una tarde él había asistido con unos amigos a una función de caridad y había visto entrar a Bella en la habitación del brazo de su padre.

Se había preocupado de enterarse de quiénes eran ella y su padre. Y luego, al fijarse en la irresistible belleza de esa mujer, había cometido el peor error de su vida al decidir mezclar sus negocios con un poco de placer.

No pudo quitar la vista de encima a Bella en ningún momento, y ella y su padre no fueron ajenos a ese hecho.

Finalmente, el hombre se apartó de sus amigos y se acercó a Emmett Swan para presentarse. Pero a pesar de que las palabras se dirigieron al padre, la vista no se apartaba de la hija.

Bella intentó proteger a ese hombre de las garras de su padre. Se mostró fría y distante ante la voz tierna con que él le dijo toda clase de cumplidos. Pero no pudo hacer nada.

Bella, a su vez, pensó que Edward Cullen era uno de los hombres más atractivos que nunca hubiera conocido, pero por lo que ella sabía, su padre quería para ella otro tipo de hombre. El griego era demasiado joven, demasiado dinámico, con demasiado carisma. Además de ser un hombre demasiado acostumbrado a ganar, tanto en los negocios como en el amor.

Ella necesitaba un hombre más débil, un hombre con un aura menos poderoso, un hombre con el que pudiera llevar a cabo los deseos de su padre y luego marcharse sin mirar atrás, espiritualmente intacta.

No necesitaba un hombre que hiciera palpitar su corazón por el mero hecho de mirarla con sus ojos verdes soñadores, o alguien que al rozarla en el brazo pudiera hacer que en su piel se despertaran todo tipo de sensaciones alarmantes. Un hombre cuya voz provocara ese temblor en sus piernas, y cuya sonrisa le quitara el aliento. En otras palabras: un hombre con las armas exactas para herirla. Ya había sufrido bastante con hombres parecidos a Edward Cullen.

Había intentado por todos los medios apartarlo de su vida durante las últimas semanas, mientras que su padre intentaba unirlos a la menor oportunidad, pero él era testarudo y se había negado a darse por vencido.

El va a pagar las consecuencias de su imprudencia, pensó Bella, deteniéndose en el vestíbulo. Recordando por la decoración que el nombre de los Cullen se relacionaba en el pasado con el petróleo y el negocio de los barcos. Antes de que Edward tomara las riendas del negocio.

—He venido a ver al señor Cullen —informó Bella en recepción—. Me llamo Bella Swan.

—¡Oh, sí, señorita Swan! —dijo la secretaria, sin mirar siquiera el libro de citas.

Tiene que tomar el ascensor hasta la última planta y allí alguien la estará esperando.

Después de agradecerle la información, Bella .se encaminó hacia el lugar señalado. Nadie imaginaría cómo le estaban temblando las manos ni que su garganta estaba completamente seca debido al miedo. Los pasos a dar eran difíciles, pero la recompensa final iba a resultar tan buena que no podía permitirse dudar.

Entró en el ascensor y apretó el botón del último piso sin pensar. Mientras subía, mantuvo la barbilla firme, los labios decididos y los ojos fijos en una acuarela que adornaba la cabina.

Representaba un paisaje: un pueblo precioso rodeado de árboles, situado en la ladera de una colina. Las casas eran blancas, de tejados rojos, y la ladera de la montaña bajaba suavemente, dividida en terrazas de sembrados hasta llegar a una pequeña bahía con un pequeño embarcadero de madera. Un bote solitario se mecía en las aguas oscuras.

Lo que más le llamó la atención fue un grupo de árboles en forma de herradura situado a la izquierda de la casa. Parecía ser un cementerio, ya que se veían cruces sencillas entre las flores llenas de coloridos brillantes.

Era un detalle extraño para aquel bucólico paisaje, pensó con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Señorita Swan?

La voz masculina, de ligero acento extranjero, la hizo volverse y descubrir que no sólo el ascensor había llegado, sino que las puertas se habían abierto y un hombre alto moreno y de piel bronceada la miraba confundido. El desconocido la miraba de manera tan fría que ella se imaginó que sabía exactamente a qué había ido allí.

—Sí —contestó altiva.

Algo brilló en los ojos del hombre. ¿Sorpresa ante el desafío de ella? O sería algo mucho más sencillo, pensó para sí, mientras observaba cómo esos ojos verdes recorrían todo su cuerpo, como si tuviera todo el derecho de revisarla como una mercancía.

«»Que es exactamente lo que eres», se dijo Bella, con su habitual sinceridad.

—¿Y usted es...? —preguntó la muchacha, con su educado acento inglés, obligando a aquellos ojos a que se enfrentaran a sus ojos desafiantes.

La muchacha estuvo a punto de reírse, al ver la expresión del hombre atrapado en una falta. Pero, de repente, pensó que aquel rostro le era familiar.

—Yo soy Jasper Cullen —informó el hombre—. Mi hermano está por aquí, sígame...

«¡Ah, es su hermano!», dijo para sí, sonriendo ligeramente. No le extrañaba que le resultara familiar. Eran los mismos ojos, el mismo físico, aunque sin el dinamismo poderoso de su hermano. Quizá fuera más guapo, en un sentido estético, pero por el comportamiento azorado del hombre mientras lo seguía hacia dos enormes puertas cerradas, la chica pensó que le faltaba la sofisticación y frialdad de su hermano.

Jasper Cullem se detuvo. Luego golpeó ligeramente en una de las puertas, antes de abrirla y Bella aprovechó el momento para tomar aire y prepararse para los próximos minutos.

A continuación, el hombre se apartó para que ella pasara.

Lo hizo despacio, esperando casi entrar en una habitación llena de abogados con trajes grises. Pero en vez de ello, se encontró de repente frente a la única persona que había en la habitación. Edward estaba sentado detrás de una mesa. A través de la ventana entraba una luz que iluminaba su fuerte cabello oscuro, cuidadosamente peinado.

La puerta se cerró tras ella. Bella miró hacia atrás y vio que Jasper se había ido. Sintió en el estómago un nudo de tensión, mientras se volvía para enfrentarse al hombre con el que pronto tendría que acostarse y tener relaciones íntimas.

—Muy profesional —murmuró él—. Creo que se llama ropa de ejecutiva, pero debo advertirte que estás perdiendo el tiempo conmigo.

Sorprendida por ese inesperado ataque, Bella se miró el traje gris severo, con su sencilla falda y su blusa blanca, y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que él estaba mal interpretando completamente la razón por la que ella iba vestida de aquel modo.

Pero eso no le importaba, decidió, mientras levantaba de nuevo la barbilla y lo miraba con sus ojos verdes. Iba así vestida porque después de allí tenía que ir al colegio de Alice, donde se insistía en un conservadurismo mojigato.

—Cuando te cases conmigo —continuó—, espero que te pongas algo más... femenino.

Me parece una equivocación que las mujeres se vistan igual que los hombres.

—Eso será si me caso contigo... —corrigió Bella, acercándose a la mesa, hasta que ésta fue la única separación entre ambos—. Tu hermano se parece mucho a ti —comentó.

Por alguna razón, el comentario pareció molestarlo.

—¿Te estás preguntando si tu padre ha elegido el hermano equivocado? Jasper es nueve años más joven que yo, lo cual le sitúa en una edad más parecida a la tuya, creo.

—No tengo ningún interés especial en tu hermano —aseguró, sonriendo ligeramente al pensar que el hermano mayor habría notado e interpretado correctamente el rubor en las mejillas del hermano menor—. Aunque nunca se sabe, puede que mereciera la pena descubrir cuál de los dos hermanos me interesa más antes de comprometerme.

De nuevo el hombre reaccionó con rabia.

—Jasper está ya casado con una mujer a la que adora. De manera que para ti sería todo inútil.

—¡Ah, casado! —exclamó—. Es una lástima. Entonces parece que tendrás que hacer tu.

La muchacha se sentó en una silla y esperó a que él hablara.

Para su sorpresa, él permaneció en silencio, con una mueca en los labios. No era ningún estúpido y sabía que era mejor que su hermano, más guapo, y mucho más atractivo.

—Éste es un contrato que han redactado mis abogados esta mañana —anunció, ofreciéndole un documento de varias páginas—. Te aconsejo que lo leas antes de firmarlo.

—Es lo que pienso hacer —contestó, tomando el contrato en sus manos.

A continuación, se concentró en el documento, ignorando al hombre moreno al otro lado de la mesa.

Era un documento sencillo, que explicaba punto por punto las condiciones del matrimonio. La primera página era más un acuerdo prenupcial que un contrato de negocios, en donde se informaba de los derechos y libertades de cada uno en el primer mes. La segunda página especificaba lo que ella tendría que esperar de él una vez llegada la separación. Esto último era bastante poco, cosa que no la sorprendió.

El hombre creía que ella tendría bastante dinero una vez hubiera terminado todo. A ella le convenía que él pensara aquello, y no le importaba que no le quedara nada.

Fue en la tercera página donde las cosas empezaron a ponerse más feas. Ella viviría donde él quisiera, se acostaría dónde él quisiera y si salía fuera, lo haría siempre con un acompañante designado por él.

También tendría que estar dispuesta a tener relaciones con él cuando él deseara...

Bella sintió los ojos de él sobre ella, siguiendo, estaba segura, cada línea que ella leía. Notaba que estaba a punto de ponerse colorada, pero se negaba a ello. Apretó los labios y decidió no dejarse llevar por aquella desagradable cláusula. Después de todo, se casaban sólo por sexo, que era lo único que hacía falta para tener un hijo.

Ella tendría que comportarse en todo momento como una esposa decente, decía la siguiente. Además, ella no podría decir nada de la vida que él llevara aparte del matrimonio, aceptando completamente que mantuviera una amante...

El hecho de que varios abogados y la persona que hubiera pasado a máquina el documento, estuvieran al tanto de todo, la aterrorizaba.

Durante su predecible embarazo, ella no podría abandonar Grecia sin su permiso. El hijo tendría que nacer en Grecia y ser nacionalizado como tal. Finalmente, cuando se separaran, los derechos de la custodia serían para ella.

Pero, para su sorpresa, la separación sería decisión de él. Si Bella abandonaba la casa de ambos por propia voluntad, perdería la custodia del niño...

—No puedo aceptar esto último.

—No tienes derecho a elegir —replicó él, recostándose en el asiento y leyendo de nuevo el documento te advertí que no quería negarme el control de mi propio hijo y heredero. Tengo derecho a protegerme contra la posibilidad de que tú te quieras marchar, igual que tú tienes derecho a protegerte si yo me marcho. Así, ambos nos protegemos.

El hombre la miraba con una decisión firme.

—Si yo decido que no puedo soportar más la vida contigo, entonces me iré, sabiendo que así perderé los derechos sobre nuestro hijo. Si tú decides lo mismo, entonces tú también perderás los derechos sobre él. Creo que es justo, ¿no crees?

¿Lo creía? Tenía la horrible sensación de que estaba siendo atrapada, aunque no sabía exactamente cómo. De todas maneras, ¿que le importaba?, se preguntó. No tenía intención de volverse a casar de nuevo. Si Edward Cullen quería ser su marido para siempre, que lo fuera.

—¿Hay algo que quieras añadir? —quiso saber él, una vez que ella hubo leído el documento sin hacer ningún comentario.

Bella hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza. Si se le ocurría algo contra lo que tuviera que protegerse, se lo haría saber mediante un abogado. Poniéndose en pie, tomó su bolso.

—Le llevaré el documento a mi padre para que lo lea. Luego te lo devolveré.

— No.

Bella ya se estaba dando la vuelta, pero se detuvo. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos por primera vez desde

que había entrado allí, y su corazón dio un vuelco, al ver la seriedad inmutable en aquellos ojos claros.

—Esto es entre tú y yo —insistió—. Cualquier acuerdo entre tu padre y yo, o entre tu padre y tú, será algo completamente aparte de este contrato. Si aceptas, tienes que firmar el contrato ahora o nunca.

—Sería una estupidez si no llevara esto a un profesional antes de firmar —protestó.

—¿Quieres a un profesional ahora mismo? Dame el teléfono de tu abogado y le diré que venga en seguida, pero te advierto que me niego a alterar una sola palabra del contrato, aunque él te aconseje lo .contrario. Así que... —terminó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Bella se quedó pensativa unos segundos, mirando a aquel hombre de rostro inescrutable cuya expresión le recordaba tanto a su padre.

Se estremeció. Ese hombre despreciaba quién y qué era ella. Le daba igual lo que ella sintiera. Él estaba dispuesto, estaba segura, a hacerle pagar de todas las maneras posibles por obligarlo a hacer aquello.

Igual que su padre, pensó tristemente Bella. Eran el mismo tipo de hombre. Eso la hizo preguntarse si por eso Emmett Swan había elegido a Edward Cullen como primer candidato. ¿Era porque veía en él al hombre adecuado para sustituirlo como su torturador?

—¿Te estás preguntando al final si cinco millones de libras son suficientes por el purgatorio que vas a sufrir al casarte conmigo?

—No —dijo ella, poniendo en la mesa el contrato—. Simplemente estaba decidiendo si merecía la pena discutir contigo, pero como tengo otro compromiso, creo que es mejor que terminemos cuanto antes. ¿Dónde hay que firmar?

Tardó en recuperar la calma todo el camino hasta Bedfordshire, ya que desde el momento en que había firmado aquel contrato maldito, se sintió completamente humillada.

A él no le había gustado que ella hablara de otro compromiso y hubiera sido mejor mantener la boca cerrada. Y la había castigado presentándose en el despacho con dos abogados a los que llamó para que firmaran como testigos. La presentó como la mujer que estaba desesperada por tener un hijo con él, mientras les ofrecía el contrato.

Había sido cruel e innecesario, pero no le había importado. Por la manera en que la había mirado, con una expresión burlona en los ojos al ver el rubor de sus mejillas, parecía que incluso había disfrutado.

Luego llegó la humillación final, una vez que los abogados se hubieron marchado: el beso.

Todo el cuerpo de ella se estremeció y sus labios todavía temblaban al recordar la manera despiadada con que él los había devorado. Había sido todo un caballero. Se había acercado y ella había creído que era para acompañarla educadamente a la puerta. Pero él la tomó en sus brazos y atrapó su boca con la misma decisión con que lo había hecho el día anterior.

Sólo que esa vez el beso había ido mucho más lejos. Era como si él hubiera proclamado el derecho a la propiedad que acababa de comprar, usándola con toda la experiencia y sabiduría del hombre que sabía exactamente cómo hacer que una mujer se excitara.

Y se había excitado, eso era lo más humillante de todo. Ella se había quedado en sus brazos y se había excitado como nunca. Se había estremecido y gemido y se había agarrado a su boca como si su vida dependiera de ello.

¿Dónde habían quedado su orgullo, su autocontrol y la determinación de permanecer alejada de él?

«¿Qué te ha hecho?», gritó su mente. «¿Qué le has hecho a él?»

—No...

Fue la protesta que escapó de sus labios angustiados. Tuvo que reducir la velocidad porque de repente sus ojos se nublaron, confundidos con el recuerdo de sus manos agarrándolo, rodeando el cuello de él, su pelo, abrazándolo cuando lo que tenía que haber hecho hubiera sido empujarlo.

Él había murmurado algo. Todavía podía oír el gemido dentro de su cabeza. Todavía en ese momento podía sentir el fuego del cuerpo de él contra el suyo. Podía sentir las nalgas separándose, la piel encendida por el placer de las manos masculinas y la repentina excitación de su miembro viril.

Había sido horrible. Se habían devorado el uno al otro como animales hambrientos, tan encendidos de deseo que cuando él la había soltado bruscamente, ella se había tambaleado y se había ruborizado como una colegiala. Había abierto los ojos de par en par y la boca temblorosa para tomar aire, mientras lo miraba sin pestañear.

—Cúbrete —ordenó el.

Una sensación de repulsa la cubrió por entero, haciendo que el pie se le resbalara del acelerador, cuando imaginó mentalmente lo que él había debido de ver.

La chaqueta y la blusa, incluso el sujetador de encaje, estaban abiertos, revelando sus senos hinchados y con los pezones duros.

—No puedo creer que hagas esto —murmuró ella, dándose la vuelta e intentando colocarse la ropa con manos que no la obedecían.

—¿Por qué no? Has firmado. —Te odio.

—Pero creo que no te va a ser difícil tener relaciones sexuales conmigo, ¿verdad? La mujer se estremeció ante la burla.

—No me sorprende, de verdad —continuó—. Los rumores dicen que tú eras bastante libertina en tu adolescencia.

¿En su adolescencia? La muchacha se quedó inmóvil. El hecho de que él conociera algo sobre aquellos años de rebeldía adolescente fue suficiente para que callara.

—Y ahora, dejemos una cosa clara antes de que te vayas. Te comportarás como una señorita mientras me pertenezcas. No habrá fiestas locas ni desvaríos. No harás el amor con nadie a la mínima ocasión.

—Yo no soy así —afirmó, defendiéndose.

—Eso será ahora. ¿Y quién sabe si es así? En cualquier caso, mientras estés casada conmigo, no tendrás oportunidad. Quiero tener la seguridad de que el niño que lleves dentro es mi hijo, o desearás no haber oído nunca el nombre Cullen. Ahora arréglate antes de salir de esta habitación. Nos casaremos dentro de tres días.

—¿Tres días? Pero...

No pudo decir nada más.

—Nada, otra cosa más, tengo una amante en Atenas con la que estoy muy contento —anunció—. Ella seguirá siendo mi amante pase lo que pase con este contrato. No seré discreto, no haré concesiones a su orgullo, aunque viva con usted y con mi hijo. La despreciaré y la odiaré a usted y le haré el amor hasta que conciba ese hijo. Luego no volveré a tocarla nunca más. Y si usted cree que la dejaré marcharse con mi hijo, está equivocada.

—Entonces no aceptaré el contrato —respondió Bella, utilizando la misma táctica que su padre. Después de todo, él tenía que estar desesperado para aceptar casarse con ella y engendrar al nieto de Emmett Swan. Ella aceptaría sólo porque al final del os curo túnel veía una luz de esperanza sin la cual no podría sobrevivir.

—Intente decirle eso a su padre. Lo teme, me di cuenta nada más poner los ojos en usted.

—Pero usted desea lo que él le va a dar más de lo que desea a ese hijo. Así que le digo que si no acepta que yo me quede con la custodia, romperemos el trato. Ahora sería un buen momento para decirle la lista de candidatos que se presentarían enseguida.

—Es tan fría y calculadora como su maldito padre. Bella no dijo nada. Edward Cullen se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—Hablaré con mis abogados —dijo al llegar a ella—. Y mañana lo decidiré.

—De... acuerdo —contestó Bella nerviosa.

—Su padre se va a enfadar por esto —dijo él provocador, al notar la ansiedad en ella.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Mi padre sabía mis condiciones antes de que usted llegara. ¿Cómo si no cree que se marchó dejándonos a solas cuando ya le tenía atrapado en su red?

Entonces el hombre, que ya tenía agarrado el pomo de la puerta, se giró y caminó hacia ella despacio. El corazón de Bella comenzó a palpitar a toda velocidad.

Era alto, más alto que ella, incluso varios centímetros. Eso significaba que tenía que alzar la cabeza para mantener la mirada de él.

—Debe saber que corre un serio peligro al provocarme de esta manera. No entiendo por qué lo hace. —No sé de qué está usted hablando —dijo ella, sintiendo el dedo de él sobre su garganta.

—¿No? —preguntó él provocador.

Entonces decidió demostrarle de qué estaba hablando. Tomándola de la barbilla con su mano, la besó. Pero no fue un beso pasional, ni siquiera un beso para castigarla. Se limitó a posar sus labios sobre los de ella y a tocar con su lengua ligeramente la curva exterior de su boca. Después sus ojos, que parecían de cristal oscuro, se quedaron mirando fijamente los de ella, que delataban su sorpresa.

—¿Por... por qué ha hecho eso? —preguntó ella. —¿Por qué crees? —replicó él con voz burlona. Quería saber si podía saborear el ácido que gotea de esa boca constantemente, pero no ha sido así —admitió en un susurro—. De hecho, tus labios son tan dulces que me da la impresión de que tendré que probarlos de nuevo.

Y eso fue lo que hizo, tal como le había advertido. Volvió a besarla, sólo que esta vez su lengua se deslizó sinuosamente entre los labios de ella. Como notó que ella intentó protestar, rodeó su cintura con la mano libre y la apretó contra él, de un modo que ella pudo sentir el cuerpo de él pegado al suyo. Un cuerpo que se estaba tensando ya, para su sorpresa.

Pero lo que más le chocaba era el modo en que sus propios sentidos estaban reaccionando, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera de los pies a la cabeza.

Tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para no caer en la tentación de lo que en ese momento le estaba pidiendo su cuerpo.

¿Qué era lo que le estaba sucediendo?, se preguntó Bella, al borde del delirio.

Todavía enfebrecida por el deseo, tuvo que admitir que él era bueno. Había utilizado su lengua de un modo tan sensual que le había hecho gemir de placer. La había sujetado con sus manos contra él de modo que ella había podido sentir el efecto que la fricción de sus dos cuerpos había ejercido sobre él.

Y lo que era peor, el cuerpo de ella había reaccionado ante la excitación de él. El interior de sus muslos estaba hambriento, los labios la temblaban, la respiración se le había acelerado y sus manos habían subido hasta los hombros de él. Después de un nuevo gemido, ella no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a besarlo con gran pasión.

Bella se sintió morir cuando oyó la risa triunfal de él.

Nunca se había sentido tan humillada en su vida. —¡Vaya, menuda sorpresa!

—exclamó él, al tiempo que se apartaba—. No esperaba que reaccionaras con la misma excitación que yo a nuestro pequeño combate. Sin duda, será un aliciente en el caso de que finalmente acepte tu oferta.

Bella se echó hacia atrás a su ver y sus dedos temblorosos soltaron los hombros de él. Sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas por la profunda vergüenza que sentía.

—Pensaba que nuestro encuentro debía de ser mucho más profesional. Creo que no has sabido mantener la cabeza demasiado fría —se burló él.

—Nunca dije que fuera una mujer frígida —se defendió ella.

—Pues tu padre debe de pensar que sí que lo eres. En caso contrario, no tendría que pagar a cualquiera para que se acostase contigo.

—No a cualquiera, al hombre que él eligiera —replicó, levantando la barbilla. A pesar de que su cuerpo todavía seguía temblando, lo miró desafiante—. Por favor, recuerda que tú puedes elegir, pero yo no. Yo haría lo que fuese por conseguir esos cinco millones de libras.

La expresión de él cambió como si le hubieran dado una bofetada. Se alejó unos pasos de ella con tal disgusto en su rostro que ella casi se arrepintió de haber dicho esas palabra. Pero sólo casi.

—Te llamaré mañana con lo que decida —dijo bruscamente, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

—Es con mi padre con quien debes tratar, no conmigo.

—No, te llamaré personalmente a ti. Tu padre tratará con mis abogados.

* * *

 _ **Referiendonos al review de Ronialdi, nos gustaría aclarar unas cosas.**_

 _ **Como dice al principio de cada capítulo de las historias ( Esta historia es una adaptación. Historia Original: Pasión Oculta de Michelle Reid y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer), con esto aclaramos que las historias son una adaptación, es decir no somos dueños de las historias están son libros o películas que nos gustan tanto que queremos adaptarlas a los personajes de Twilight.**_

 _ **Con esto queremos decir que no estamos plagiando a** **Isabel666** **, esta historia como las demás puedes encontrarla adaptada por muchas más usuarios de fanfiction, con personajes de Twilight, Candy, Sailor Moon, Naruto y muchas más.**_

 _ **También la puedes encontrar en Wattpad adaptada con Justin Bieber y otros.**_

 _ **Ronialdi, si realmente quieres reportar la historia adelante, estás en tu derecho, pero ten en cuenta que así como la historia no es nuestra tampoco es de Isabel666.**_

 _ **Somos conscientes que FF, a eliminado varios usuarios por las adaptaciones, y es un riesgo que corremos solo por llevarles un poquito de esta pasión llamada Twilight.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias.**_


	3. Capítulo Tres

**Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original: Pasión Oculta de Michelle Reid**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

* * *

Alice se alegró enormemente de verla. Sin embargo, al decirle que iba a marcharse fuera un tiempo, la niña de siete años se puso muy triste.

La muchacha la tomó en su regazo y le secó las lágrimas. Sólo el cielo sabía que había pocos momentos en que ella podía expresarse libremente.

—Sólo serán uno o dos años, y vendré a verte siempre que pueda.

—Pero no será como ahora —protestó la niña—, porque Grecia está muy lejos. Y eso significará que tendré que estar con papá durante las vacaciones escolares.

A Bella la emocionó la tristeza de la pobre niña. —La señorita Leyton estará contigo también. La quieres mucho, ¿verdad?

—¡Pero no soportaré estar sin ti, Bella! Él me odia. Sabes que es verdad porque a ti también te odia.

Bella suspiró y abrazó a la niña con fuerza porque sabía que no podía engañarla y negar aquellas palabras. Emmett Swan las odiaba a las dos. El poco amor que había sido capaz de ofrecer, lo había empleado en el hermano de ambas, Jacob. Una vez que Jacob murió, su padre estaba cada vez más enfadado y resentido con ellas.

—Escucha, te prometo llamarte una vez a la semana por teléfono.

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

La muchacha abrazó el cuerpo pequeño, sintiendo que no era justo para ella, tampoco para Alice. «Que el ciclo me perdone por abandonarla así», rezó en si— lencio.

—Te quiero mucho, cariño —murmuró con voz ronca—. Tú eres y siempre serás lo más importante para mí.

Volvió a casa tarde, después de oscurecer, sintiéndose vacía y sola.

—Tu padre ha ido a Génova —le informó la señorita Leyton—. Dijo que no volvería antes de que te marcharas. ¿Te vas a ir de esta casa?

La pobre anciana parecía tan sorprendida que Bella tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para dar de nuevo explicaciones.

—Voy a irme a vivir a Grecia para uno o dos años. —¿Con el hombre griego que vino el otro día? —Así es. Nos vamos... a casar.

—¿Tu padre lo acepta?

—Él lo ha preparado todo —respondió, con una mueca de ironía—. Cuidarás de Alice por mí mientras estoy fuera. Lo harás, ¿verdad?

—Deberías quedarte aquí y hacerlo tú misma —dijo el ama de llaves con firmeza.

—No puedo, Cissy —aseguró, a punto de estallar en lágrimas—. Por lo menos en este próximo año. Por favor, no me regañes por ello, prométeme que la cuidarás y mantendrás alejado a mi padre de ella.

—¿No es lo que hago siempre? —dijo el ama de llaves. Bella suponía que sospechaba lo que sucedía—. Ese griego ha llamado a la casa un montón de veces hoy. No parecía muy contento de que no estuvieras para atender sus llamadas.

—Mala suerte. Ahora estoy muy cansada, me voy a la cama.

—¿Y si llama de nuevo?

—Dile que deje un mensaje y que se vaya al infierno —contestó, subiendo las escaleras hacia su dormitorio. Allí se desnudó y decidió darse una ducha. Pero no pudo esperar tanto tiempo y se arrojó sobre la cama para llorar abrazada a la almohada, igual que Alice había llorado aquella tarde en sus brazos.

.

.

.

¿Dónde demonios has estado estos tres últimos días?

Bella notó que la furia le estallaba por dentro. Miró de reojo al hombre de traje oscuro que estaba sentado a su lado en el coche.

Edward parecía enfadado y nervioso. Ella no lo culpaba, se sentía también nerviosa porque era la primera vez que hablaban desde la horrible ceremonia.

—Tenía cosas que hacer —replicó ella, tocándose nerviosa el anillo que adornaba su dedo corazón.

—Y yo tenía que hablar contigo de varias cosas. —La señorita Leyton contestó a todas tus preguntas —murmuró fríamente Bella. ¿No se daba cuenta de que ella era la que tenía que dejar todo para irse a vivir con él?

¡Y le había dejado para ello tres malditos días!

Pero ésa no había sido la razón por la que ella se había negado a aceptar ninguna de sus llamadas. Necesitaba aquellos tres días para estar sola, para asimilar lo que había estallado entre ellos en su despacho.

Pero no había podido. Seguía aterrorizada por ello, asustada por todo.

—Bueno, hazlo de nuevo y te aseguro no te gustarán las consecuencias —advirtió.

«Tampoco ahora me gustan», dijo en silencio, pero se encogió de hombros y miró hacia el paisaje que se veía a través de la ventanilla de la limusina.

Era extraño, verdaderamente extraño, musitó para sí, pero allí estaba, casada con aquel hombre. La había besado dos veces, la había insultado y la había demostrado su desprecio de tantas maneras durante las dos breves citas que habían tenido que no podía soportar pensar en ello. Y aún así, durante esas dos citas, e incluso durante la breve ceremonia civil que había tenido lugar aquella mañana sin ningún representante de las dos familias, ni siquiera el hermano de él, Jasper, apenas se habían mirado a los ojos.

Sí se miraban el uno al otro, admitió secamente, pero nunca al mismo tiempo. Sus miradas eran más bien como un baile en el que se cedían el turno cuidadosamente el uno al otro.

¿Por qué? Se preguntó a sí misma. Porque ninguno de los dos estaba realmente preparado para aceptar lo que estaban haciendo. Lo que habían hecho en nombre del deseo.

No un deseo sexual, sino el deseo de posesión. —¿Por qué esa sonrisa?

—Me preguntaba si mi padre se estará tomando una copa de champán en homenaje nuestro en cualquier bar de Génova —dijo, notando impasible cómo su espalda se estremecía—. Se quedó con su amante en Knightsbridge desde que firmé su maldito contrato. Me imagino que quería mantenerse lejos de ti por si acaso empezabas a hacerle preguntas difíciles sobre el contrato.

Bella volvió el rostro despacio, notando que su cuello estaba rígido de tensión, que su ojos miraban al hombre sin verlo. Luego inclinó la cabeza. Había algo desagradable en cómo lo había hecho todo, algo que le provocaba náuseas.

—No creo que hayáis decidido nada sin que yo lo sepa —declaró temblorosa.

—Así es. No hemos acordado nada —dijo, para alivio de ella—. Pero sí hemos discutido el hecho de que tienes una hermana pequeña.

Bella cerró los ojos, notando que su corazón se aceleraba. No era posible que su padre le hubiera hablado de Alice.

—Quiso que supiera que ejerces una terrible influencia sobre ella —continuó aquella odiosa voz, mientras la mente de Bella vagaba en una dirección completamente diferente—. De manera que mientras estés conmigo, no podrás tener ninguna relación con Alice, ¿no se llama así? Aparentemente tú eres muy celosa con ella y puedes hacer que su vida sea un infierno...

Así que eso era lo que su padre le había estado diciendo. Bella cerró los ojos y apretó los labios, sin decir nada. No poder tener relación con Alice, iba a obligarla a intentar por todos los medios tener ese nieto que su padre tanto deseaba. No tener contacto con Alice era una advertencia: haz tu trabajo y olvídate por completo de ella.

—¿Para eso te ha casado con el mejor postor? ¿Para apartarte de su hija menor?

—Tú no has pagado por mí, tú fuiste comprado — exclamó ella furiosa—. Para el propósito específico de que él pudiera tener un nieto. Así que, si la fama para fabricar hijos de tu familia falla, puedes estar seguro de que no me echarán la culpa a mí.

Él pudo haberse enfadado, pero lo único que hizo fue soltar una carcajada que expresaba una confianza plena en su masculinidad.

—Mi madre tiene tres hijos y mi abuela cinco. No creo que tenga que preocuparme por ello. Pero eso no era lo que estaba intentando decirte. Sólo quería que supieras que ahora sé por qué tu padre está deseando pagarte cinco millones de libras para que salgas de su vida. —Imagino que una isla griega valdrá más que eso —añadió Bella—. Por favor, no olvides la isla. ¿Qué valor monetario tiene?

El rostro de Edward se oscureció con el recuerdo. —Hemos llegado —dijo él de repente, dando por finalizada la conversación.

El coche se detuvo y Bella se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a uno de los aeropuertos privados de Londres. Un avión Gulfstream brillante de color blanco esperaba inmóvil bajo el débil sol invernal. En el metal se veía claramente el logo de la familia Cullen en letras doradas.

Diez minutos más tarde, Bella estaba sentada en uno de sus sillones de cuero.

Estaba sola.

Su nuevo marido desapareció en la cabina del piloto y no volvió a verlo hasta que aterrizaron en Grecia. Eso tuvo que imaginarse, porque nadie habló con ella.

Edward salió de la cabina sin su chaqueta ni su corbata de seda. Parecía diferente de alguna manera, menos formal, pero mucho más intimidante por ello.

Viril, fue la palabra que le llegó a la mente. Parecía mucho más agresivo que nunca. Bella bajó los ojos, antes de que él pudiera imaginar lo que pensaba, y se dispuso a recoger la chaqueta, que también ella se había quitado durante el vuelo.

De manera que no pudo ver cómo los ojos de él se fijaron en sus senos, realzados por el jersey ceñido blanco. No pudo ver aquellos ojos bajar luego hacia su estómago liso, hacia sus muslos delgados y finalmente, hacia sus piernas, antes de volver de nuevo al rostro de la muchacha.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Bella.

—En la isla de Skiathos. Tengo una casa aquí. Cuando recupere la isla de mi familia, la venderé.

La isla de su familia... Bella se estremeció y trató de deshacer el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta al recordar que eso era lo único que le importaba.

—Ese color azul te favorece —dijo él, en un tono de voz muy distinto—. Realza el color de tus ojos de manera espectacular.

Ese comentario la desconcertó por completo. Lo único que pudo hacer fue bajar la mirada hacia su traje de chaqueta de color azul de cachemir.

—Gracias —contestó finalmente, haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos para evitar sonrojarse ante el galante comentario. .

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Lo que a Bella le pareció una situación terriblemente incómoda, ya que estaban uno enfrente del otro y ella no se atrevía ni a mirarlo. De pronto, alguien abrió desde fuera la puerta del avión. Y por fortuna, se rompió la extraña tensión que había surgido entre ellos.

Él salió del avión y ella le siguió hasta un Mercedes plateado que estaba esperándolos.

El sol brillaba en el cielo y la temperatura era más cálida que en Londres, pero no tan alta para que Bella no agradeciese que su traje no fuese demasiado ligero.

Ambos subieron al coche y en un momento, ella giró la cabeza hacia él, de modo que sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez. Bella pudo ver que Edward estaba enfadado. Sus ojos parecían más oscuros de lo normal y tenía el ceño fruncido. En la expresión de él ya no quedaba nada del cumplido que la había hecho momentos antes.

No cabía duda de que la odiaba por haberle llevado a rebajarse de esa manera. Y no podía culparlo, ya fue también ella se despreciaba a sí misma. ¿Por qué, entonces, se sentiría tan herida?

Y realmente se sentía herida. Al fin y al cabo, ella tenía derecho a sufrir, igual que todo el mundo.

Apartó la mirada de él, tratando de evitar que pudiera adivinar lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza en esos momentos, escondiendo esa sensación de autodesprecio con la que ella tenía que vivir.

El coche arrancó y la atmósfera dentro se hizo sofocante. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a mirar al otro. —No es demasiado tarde para dejarlo, si es lo que quieres —se oyó susurrar Bella, esperando... «¿Esperando qué?», se preguntó en silencio.

—No —contestó él.

Bella se sintió aliviada. Se dio cuenta de que era lo que estaba deseando escuchar.

Ella lo quería, lo necesitaba. Ella necesitaba a Edward.

A través de los cristales pudo ver el verdor del paisaje, matizado de vez en cuando por las explosiones de color de algunas flores tempranas. En pocos meses, ese verdor desaparecería debido al calor del verano. Las flores se marchitarían también debido al sol, pensó Bella con tristeza.

¿Se marchitaría ella con el tiempo, al igual que las flores?, se preguntó. Tenía la sensación de que su vida con ese hombre iba a convertirse en un desierto, donde no florecería ninguna emoción.

Pero, ¿por qué le extrañaba? Si había vivido con la misma falta de cariño incluso con su propio padre. El hecho de pasar de las manos de un déspota a las de otro, no supondría ningún cambio para ella.

La carretera dejaba el mar a su izquierda y pasaba al lado de edificios blancos que en verano debían de albergar a los turistas, pero que en esa estación estaban deshabitados casi en su totalidad. Bella se atrevió a preguntarle por qué se veía tan poca gente.

La mayoría de las personas de aquí pasa el invierno en el continente —le explicó él—. Allí hay trabajo, y además, el tiempo aquí puede ser tan frío como el de Inglaterra en algunas ocasiones. Pero en un par de meses el lugar volverá a estar lleno de vida.

—¿Es grande la isla? Él negó con la cabeza.

—Casi la hemos recorrido en su totalidad. En la próxima bahía está mi casa.

Cinco minutos después, estaban atravesando las puertas de lo que parecía una enorme propiedad privada, rodeada por un alto muro cubierto de arbustos.

Bella se quedó impresionada por lo grande que era la casa, cubierta con un tejado rojo. Pudo contar seis ventanas en el piso superior y cuatro en el inferior. Una doble puerta cubierta por un arco daba paso a la terraza.

Antes de llegar hasta la puerta de la casa, Bella había podido contar hasta cuatro guardias de seguridad que habían ido dando paso al coche al reconocer en él al dueño de la casa.

—Bueno, aquí está —anunció Edward, recostado en el asiento del coche, al tiempo que se apagaba el motor—. Tu nueva casa.

Bella no contestó. ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Que era preciosa? ¿Que era una maravilla?

¿Que sería muy feliz allí?

Sabía que Edward no tenía ningún interés en hacerla feliz.

Aunque a pesar de eso, ella se sintió sobresaltada por una vaga inquietud. Finalmente, salió del coche y se fijó en que Edward se tomó su tiempo antes de hacer lo mismo. Pudo ver cómo permanecía sentado en el coche después que ella saliese, mostrando en su rostro lo que sin duda estaba sintiendo.

Rabia y un amargo resentimiento hacia la intromisión de ella en su vida.

Las puertas blancas de entrada comenzaron a abrirse. Bella vio aparecer a través de ellas a una mujer vestida de uniforme gris.

La mujer pareció estudiar a Bella con su impasible mirada durante unos breves instantes, antes de desviar su atención hacia Edward Cullen, que ya había salido del coche. Y una cálida sonrisa iluminó todo su rostro, con lo que quedó remarcada de un modo cruel la diferencia que hacía la mujer entre ambos recién llegados.

La mujer dijo algo en griego y él la contestó en el mismo idioma, al tiempo que se acercaba hacia ella. No se abrazaron, por lo que la sospecha de Bella de que esa mujer debía de ser la madre de Edward se desvaneció. Luego, ambos se giraron hacia ella con lo que sus rostros perdieron la expresión cordial que antes tenían.

—Ven —fue todo lo que él dijo, llamándola como si fuera un perro de compañía.

Reprimiendo el deseo de mandarlo al infierno, Bella rodeó el coche y se dirigió hacia la casa con la mirada desafiante, fija en un lugar indeterminado entre ellos dos.

—Ésta es Elena —la informó—. Es el ama de llaves. Cualquier cosa que necesites, pídesela a ella. Elena te llevará a tu dormitorio. Y pídele a Guido que recoja tu equipaje. Tengo que hacer unas llamadas telefónicas.

Edward entró en la casa y desapareció de la vista de Bella sin decir nada más.

—Por aquí, señora... —dijo el ama de llaves, en un inglés casi perfecto, al tiempo que se volvía y entraba en la casa.

Bella notó calor al entrar en la casa. El sol de últimas horas de la tarde se colaba a través de las cortinas de seda que cubrían los ventanales, reflejándose en las paredes de color albaricoque y en las puertas y suelo de madera pulida. El mobiliario era antiguo, aunque sólido y bien cuidado. Lo cierto era que Bella no se esperaba ese tipo de casa de un hombre como Edward.

Elena comenzó a subir por una escalera de madera que conducía a la segunda planta. Allí, se dirigió hasta la puerta que quedaba enfrente de la escalera y la abrió. Luego se echó a un lado para dejarla pasar.

Al entrar en la habitación, sus pies se hundieron en una tupida alfombra de color claro, que hacía juego con las cortinas y con las paredes de color amarillo limón.

—El baño queda a la derecha —le informó Elena en un tono frío—. La habitación del amo es la que queda a la izquierda según se sale.

Así que iban a dormir en habitaciones separadas. Bella sintió un gran alivio al descubrirlo.

—Gracias —murmuró, haciendo un esfuerzo para adentrarse un poco más en la habitación.

Elena no la acompañó, sino que permaneció al lado de la puerta abierta.

—Mi hija, Sofia, vendrá luego a deshacer su equipaje. Si necesita usted algo, dígaselo, y ella me lo transmitirá a mí.

Bella interpretó que lo que realmente quería decirle esa mujer en ese tono gélido con el que la hablaba era que con ella sólo debía de hablar lo imprescindible.

—Guido, mi esposo, traerá su equipaje en un momento —continuó el ama de llaves—. La cena se servirá a las nueve, como es costumbre. ¿Querrá tomar algo antes de esa hora?

Bella se volvió hacia ella con una gran sonrisa en los labios, y la mujer apartó la vista, sorprendida por esa actitud.

—Sí —dijo alegremente—. Me gustaría que me trajeran un enorme cuenco de café con leche, sin crema, acompañado de un plato con un par de sandwiches vegetales. Gracias, Elena. Ya puede retirarse.

El rostro de la mujer se congestionó con el gran enfado que parecía tener. Finalmente, retrocedió y cerró la puerta algo más fuerte de lo necesario. Bella sintió de inmediato el cansancio acumulado por tener que mantener una actitud defensiva con todo el mundo. Las piernas apenas la podían mantener en pie, así que casi se derrumbó en la silla más cercana.

Pero eso no fue nada más que una debilidad repentina, pensó, al tiempo que respiraba hondo y estiraba los brazos. Al fin y al cabo, estaba acostumbrada a vivir en un entorno hostil.

De nuevo con la barbilla erguida, echó otro vistazo a la habitación. Era muy grande, tenía mucha luz y estaba bien ventilada, con dos ventanas en una de las paredes. El mobiliario era además el adecuado para una habitación como ésa. Había dos silla tapizadas en color claro, al lado de la cama y un pequeño sofá color limón.

En la pared de enfrente de las ventanas había un guardarropa y al lado, un tocador. Todo el mobiliario era antiguo y recordaba otros tiempos donde las cosas se hacían con más amor, lo que se reflejaba en su forma de elaborar los muebles.

Y luego, estaba la cama, por supuesto.

Apretando los dientes, Bella se obligó a mirar lo que más temía. La cama era enorme. Sintió cómo el corazón casi se detenía y cómo el estómago se le encogía mientras la observaba fijamente.

Se estremeció al pensar que ser despreciativos o desafiantes no iba a ser nada bueno para mantener una relación sexual. Si ella se mostrara sumisa, la mezcla sería mucho más eficaz, pensó burlonamente.

Aunque ni la ironía la funcionaba como otras veces. Se dirigió hacia las ventanas y abrió una, tratando de buscar aire fresco. La brisa consiguió calmar la sensación de terror que se iba apoderando de ella a medida que pasaban las horas.

La vista era magnífica, se dio cuenta, tratando de olvidarse de sus sombríos pensamientos. Sin embargo, no pudo ver ninguna playa ni ningún camino que bajara hasta el mar.

Lo que sí había era una piscina de agua cristalina, lo que la alegró un poco, ya que mientras estuviese allí, podría hacer sus ejercicios diarios, siendo además la temperatura mínimamente templada como para bañarse. En la lejanía, se podían ver otras islas, lo que le hizo desear haber traído un mapa para comprobar donde estaban exactamente y cuál sería el nombre de esas islas.

De pronto, recordó algo que había aprendido hacía ya muchos años. Estaban en Skiathos, y Skiathos pertenecía a las islas Sporades. Pensó en lo estupendo que habría sido ir allí con su verdadero marido.

Pero, al momento, se volvió a ver agobiada por el recuerdo de lo que había ido a hacer allí. Pensó en la cama y sintió que se le helaba la sangre. Cualquier consuelo que hubiera encontrado en la belleza del paisaje, se volatilizó. Sintió ganas de alejarse de la ventana, y por supuesto, de la cama, así que se metió en el cuarto de baño.

Decidió que necesitaba una ducha, necesitaba liberar la tensión de su cuerpo con el agua caliente. Debía de recuperarse para lo que la esperaba todavía.

Guido había llegado con el equipaje, mientras ella estaba en el baño, y Sofia estaba esperándola en la habitación cuando Bella volvió, cubierta por un albornoz y con el pelo envuelto en una toalla a modo de turbante. Sofia la miró con reserva. Prefirió olvidar todo metiéndose a la cama cuando todos se fueron.

.

.

.

—¿Sabías que duermes como una bendita? —le dijo con voz suave—. He estado aquí durante un buen rato, fijándome en cómo dormías. Y apenas te has movido, parecía casi que ni respirabas. Y tu encantadora boca parecía tan vulnerable... He tenido que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no besarte.

Pero lo hizo en ese preciso instante. Se inclinó hacia Bella y juntó sus labios contra los de ella.

—A... Aléjate de mí. N... Necesito...

—El sexo entra dentro del trato —la recordó, acallando sus protestas—. Y tú estabas de acuerdo, así que no debes de extrañarte de que yo venga a reclamarte.

—Por favor —susurró con las pocas fuerzas que pudo reunir—. Es que no estoy acostumbrada a...

—¿A ceder fácilmente? —sugirió él—. Pues no era eso lo que yo había oído... Luego se quedó en silencio. Bella sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

—No sé qué quieres decir con eso.

—¿No? Entonces, corrígeme si me equivoco. Tú tuviste tu primer romance cuando tenías sólo dieciséis años, ¿no es cierto? Creo que fue con un cantante de rock. El murió tiempo después de un cóctel de drogas y alcohol. Pero antes de eso, tus desmanes, hicieron que tu padre te recluyera en una institución donde debían de reformarte. ¿Lo consiguieron?

Bella se sintió morir, pero no dijo nada. Su padre nunca la dejaría hacer nada con una mínima dignidad. Siempre tenía que ensuciar su nombre y todo lo que la rodeaba.

—Por lo que parece, no te has portado demasiado mal durante los últimos siete años —prosiguió él, en un tono insultante—. Pero ¿te gustan todavía las drogas?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Decidió que no valía la pena decirle que ella nunca había abusado de las sustancias ilegales, ya que él no la creería.

—No quiero tener un hijo con una mujer que dependa de las drogas y no pueda mantener el control. ¿Y qué hay del sexo? ¿Debería de haberte hecho pasar una revisión médica? ¿Corro peligro de contraer alguna enfermedad?

—No he tenido relaciones sexuales con ningún hombre desde hace años.

—¿Esperas que me crea eso?

—Es la verdad —se defendió ella, con la mirada llena de desprecio hacia él—. Y no me preocupa que me creas o no. Si quieres traer todo un ejército de doctores, adelante, pero estoy sana. Lo único que te pido es que acabemos cuanto antes con este sórdido asunto de la concepción del niño.

Después de eso, Bella consiguió escapar del abrazo de él y rodó sobre la cama, hacia el otro lado, pero él la agarró antes de que se levantara.

—¡Oh, no, no te vas a ir tan tranquila! —la volvió a acercar hacia él— . ¿Es que lo que te he dicho no es cierto?

¿Cierto?, se burló para ella misma. Si descubriese la verdad, le gustaría incluso menos que las mentiras de su padre.

—Me he vendido por cinco millones de libras. ¿Contesta eso a tu pregunta? Fue una tontería decir eso cuando era evidente que él estaba fuera de sí.

—¿Sí? Pues entonces comienza a cumplir tu parte del trato —le dijo, mientras la volvía a besar.

Eso era un insulto y un ultraje. Pero ella se encontró, de pronto, contestando a su beso con una pasión inesperada. Fue horrible... Bella sintió como si se desintegrase en un millón de partículas ardientes, y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó Edward, apartándose para poder mirarla a los ojos. Se

mostraba sorprendido, y Bella no podía culparlo, ya que ella se sentía igual que él.

—¡Ya estás contaminado! —se burló Bella.

Él lo único que pudo hacer fue reírse. Pero la risa sonó extraña, no era natural. Después él volvió a besarla. Y esta vez el beso fue distinto, Bella ya no sintió llamaradas de odio, sino una clara y cálida pasión que se introdujo en su sangre, haciendo que su piel se estremeciera.

Las manos de él la acariciaron, los largos dedos se hundieron en su cabello, bajando luego por el cuello, hasta sus pechos. Y descendiendo aún más, alcanzaron el cinturón del albornoz y lo desabrocharon con gesto impaciente.

El aire fresco la hizo gritar al entrar en contacto con su piel caliente. La boca de él ya no estaba sobre la suya, y ella ni lo había notado. Edward se había deslizado hasta tumbarse a su lado y la había desnudado por completo.

Los ojos de Bella estaban cerrados, mientras su cuerpo temblaba ante la sobrecarga de emociones. Él se arrodilló a su lado y se abrió también su albornoz, mostrando su cuerpo bronceado y musculoso, que no podía ocultar su deseo.

Cuando él se tendió sobre ella, Bella le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello, hundiendo sus dedos en su oscuro cabello. Sus bocas se volvieron a juntar hambrientas la una de la otra. Ella sintió el agradable cosquilleo del pelo rizado de su pecho sobre sus pezones. Y al notar la presión de su sexo contra sus muslos, abrió las piernas instintivamente para dejar paso a la urgencia de su pasión.

El gritó algo que ella no entendió, pero que tampoco la importaba. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos en señal de protesta cuando él apartó la boca de la de ella.

Él la estaba observando con fuego en la mirada. —Salvaje —murmuró—. Sabía que eras una mujer salvaje. No podía ser de otro modo, con ese color de pelo y esas maneras tan excesivamente controladas. Estaba seguro de que tu lado salvaje aparecería en cuanto te dejaras ir.

—¡Yo no me he dejado ir! —exclamó, deseando que fuera verdad—. ¡Te odio!

—Yo también te odio —se rió Edward—. Interesante, ¿verdad? Me pregunto cómo dos personas que se odian mutuamente, podrán sentir una pasión tan intensa.

—Lo de la pasión lo dirás por ti —dijo, con los labios apretados. Luego gritó cuando él se arrodilló entre sus piernas abiertas.

Edward la miró con un deseo que la hizo estremecerse. Ningún hombre la había mirado antes así, y no pudo evitar que su cuerpo reaccionase con excitación.

—Me doy cuenta de que te mueres porque te toque. —Por favor. ¡No me hagas esto! —imploró, sintiendo un dolor que la mortificaba.

—Desearás que te haga el amor antes de lo que tú te piensas —prometió, con un tono de voz sombrío. Entonces la tocó. Pasó un dedo suave y experto a lo largo del sexo femenino caliente y húmedo que él mismo había destapado con una total indiferencia hacia su persona. Luego lo introdujo profundamente.

Ella se estremeció en lo más profundo de su ser. Cuando tenía dieciséis años era demasiado joven e inexperta como para saber que ella también tenía que disfrutar aquello, lo mismo que el hombre que le había robado su virginidad.

Pero esa tortura salvaje, ese placer penetrante que la estaba haciendo perder la cabeza era completamente nuevo para ella. Y el hecho de que se lo provocara ese hombre al que ella despreciaba tanto era motivo suficiente para dejarla completamente conmocionada, aturdida, frágil ante el hombre que arqueaba su cuerpo sobre el de ella, capturando su boca con aquel deseo mientras con las manos acariciaba su piel con una magia que nunca antes había experimentado.

«Que alguien me ayude», exclamó en silencio. No podía creer que le estuviera sucediendo aquello, no podía creer que pudiera perder el control de aquella manera.

Él también lo sabía y jugaba con ella, como un gato con un ratón hipnotizado. Le pasó un brazo por debajo de los hombros, de manera que el cuerpo del hombre dejó de cubrirla por completo y la verdadera tortura comenzó, con unas caricias lentas y lánguidas que le dijeron todo lo que tenía que saber sobre la mujer a la que estaba explorando.

Tocó su rostro, su nariz, sus labios y pasó las manos por el cuello y hacia el valle entre sus senos palpitantes. Siguió la línea de las costillas hacia su estómago de músculos firmes, dibujó la curva de sus caderas, y de nuevo penetró en sus entrañas. Pero fue de una manera tan fugaz, demasiado fugaz, antes de vagar por sus muslos de seda, observándola con una intensidad oscura que casi la asustó.

—¿Por qué siempre escondes tu pelo? –murmuró con voz ronca—. Me excita mucho que tenga el mismo color del vello que tienes entre los muslos. Me encanta que la palidez de tu piel contraste tanto con mi propia piel, que tus senos sean tan sensibles a la más ligera caricia, a pesar de que te resistas. E incluso que te resistas, me excita. Me hace preguntarme lo que podría sentir cuando decidas devolverme la tortura.

—No —protestó, negándose a esa voz que la hablaba con tanta dulzura y provocación—. No voy a tocarte nunca. No necesitas que lo haga.

Su excitado sexo lo confirmaba.

—Te volveré loca —le advirtió, pareciendo disfrutar de la batalla—. Te haré pedirme...

Bella mantuvo los puños cerrados a ambos lados del cuerpo como respuesta.

Oyó la risa de él ante su sufrimiento, luego notó que él agarraba uno de los pezones duros y se lo metía en la boca para lamerlo, al mismo tiempo que metía un dedo dentro de su cuerpo.

Él la había llamado salvaje. Pues bien, sería una salvaje. Entonces levantó las manos y lo agarró del pelo, arañándolo con las uñas mientras gritaba por lo que le estaba haciendo.

Él murmuró algo, parecía sorprendido. Luego comenzó a repetir de nuevo cada uno de los pasos, de manera que ella reaccionó de la misma manera. Fue tan placentero, tan increíble, que Bella ni siquiera sintió vergüenza de sí misma, sólo excitación... una excitación exquisita porque nunca había imaginado responder así a ningún hombre.

—Me suplicarás o me acariciarás tú también —le advirtió Edward.

Los ojos de él estaban abiertos de par en par. Un verde.

—Yo nunca suplico —le informó, con sorprendente frialdad.

—¿No?

Con los ojos repentinamente brillantes, la dejó en la cama y él se arrodilló a su

lado.

—¿Suplicas? —dijo, con dulzura. —¡Vete al infierno! —exclamó ella. Lo que hizo fue hundir su boca entre los muslos de ella.

Bella suplicó. Se agarró a él en exquisita agonía y le rogó que se detuviera. Envolvió con sus largas piernas y lo empujó, intentando que se apartara. Clavó sus largos dedos en los fuertes hombros de él. Ella gimió, se retorció, jadeó y le odió, mientras él la agarraba con las manos las caderas y la llevaba hasta el límite de la locura.

—¡Oh, por favor, para!

—Di mi nombre —murmuró, al tiempo que su lengua seguía con su movimiento ondulatorio, con la cruel intención de dejarla sin aliento—. Vuelve a suplicarme, pero menciona mi nombre.

—Dios... —susurró indefensa.

—Edward—la corrigió—

—Por favor, por favor... —murmuró, al borde del delirio.

—Por favor... ¿qué?

—¡Por favor, penetra en mí! —gritó Bella, sintiendo un dolor increíble.

Bella sintió una gran humillación cuando él se tendió sobre ella y sin más avisos, la penetró.

—¿Así? ¿Es esto lo que la mujer de los cinco millones de libras quiere?

Pero ya era tarde para Bella. Ya nada la podía importar, perdida como estaba en un tremendo climax que seguía y seguía.

Él notó su éxtasis y no pudo evitar besarla mientras ella clavaba los dedos en su espalda, y se siguió moviendo dentro de ella hasta alcanzar su propio clímax. Edward sintió que perdía contacto con la realidad, que su mente se iba en ese momento de increíble dolor y gozo.

Bella se daba cuenta de que después de ese encuentro, no volvería a ser la misma. Algo dentro de ella había desaparecido. Mientras sentía el enorme cuerpo de él todavía encima de ella, se daba cuenta de que algo vital le había abandonado. Pasando desde su cuerpo al de él.

Finalmente, él se echó a un lado, hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada y ella giró sobre sí misma, apartándose de él. Todavía estaba sorprendida por lo apasionado del encuentro, pero se daba cuenta de que una vez superado el momento de frenesí, ambos volvían a ser extraños. Allí tumbados, uno al lado del otro, algo volvía a separarlos.

Él fue el primero en moverse, rodando hasta el borde de la cama y sentándose con los pies en el suelo. Bella oyó cómo él lanzaba un fuerte suspiro antes de levantarse y ponerse de nuevo el albornoz.


	4. Capítulo Cuatro

**Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original: Pasión Oculta de Michelle Reid**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

* * *

Tiempo más tarde al bajar se encontró de pronto con él, Edward debió de notar su presencia, porque se volvió hacia ella, clavando sus ojos verdes en los de ella. Bella no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada ante la mirada de él.

Luego, el rostro de Edward se transformó y pareció reflejar el desprecio que sin duda sentía por Bella, al tiempo que recorría con los ojos toda la figura de ella. Bella pensó que debía de estar viéndola desnuda, al igual que ella lo había visto a él.

Eso la hizo sentirse enferma. El estómago y la cabeza comenzaron a darle vueltas.

—No quiero que te vuelvas a recoger el pelo mientras estés conmigo —dijo Edward, en un tono extraño. Bella se llevó una mano al prendedor con el que se recogía el pelo, sin comprender por qué él intentaba meterse con ella de esa manera tan extraña.

—No me importa lo que tú quieras —respondió Bella, desafiante—. Para mí es más cómodo llevar el pelo así.

—Pero es que al llevarlo recogido estás mintiendo. Sólo si lo llevas suelto, la gente podrá saber cómo eres en realidad.

—¿Y cómo crees que soy? —preguntó, temerosa de que pensara lo mismo que su padre había pensado de ella, que su comportamiento era como el de una fulana.

Seguro que ese hombre no debía de ser muy distinto de su padre. Y se lo confirmó la tranquilidad con la que bebió un trago del vaso de whisky que tenía en la mano, antes de contestarla.

—Suéltatelo —le ordenó—. O tendré que soltártelo yo mismo.

—La cena está lista —anunció una voz, detrás de Bella.

Se volvió bruscamente y se encontró con la mirada glacial de Elena. Y a pesar de que la mujer debía de haber oído toda la conversación entre ellos por el modo en que la miraba, Bella le devolvió la mirada con gesto orgulloso.

Bella se sobresalto al sentir la mano de él sobre su hombro. No sabía cómo podía haber recorrido la habitación tan rápidamente, pero era indudable que ésa era la mano de Edward.

—Déjanos solos —ordenó al ama de llaves.

En cuanto la mujer se fue, Edward le quitó el prendedor que le sujetaba el pelo, y éste cayó sobre su espalda como una cascada de fuego.

Bella se volvió para encararse con él.

—No me desafíes —le advirtió con gesto sombrío, o atente a las consecuencias. Y para demostrarlo la agarró del pelo e hizo que ella apartara la mirada de él.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Es que no te gusta ser quién eres? —La verdad es que no—contestó ella, con sinceridad.

—Y es por eso que escondes tu verdadera naturaleza bajo esas ropas remilgadas y ese peinado. ¿Es que te avergüenzas de ti misma?

—Así es —volvió a asentir, con la misma frialdad. —Pero no pudiste controlar tus sentimientos en la cama hace un rato, ¿verdad?

—Tampoco tú lo hiciste.

—Pero yo no llegué al punto de quedarme casi sin aliento. Bella bajó la mirada, palideciendo.

—¿Te lo pasabas así de bien con esa estrella del rock? ¿Reaccionabas de un modo tan espectacular como lo hiciste conmigo?

Ella se negó a contestar a eso. No era asunto de ese hombre lo que a ella le había pasado antes de conocerle a él, y no tenía intención de inflarle el ego confesando que nunca había perdido el control con ningún otro hombre como con él.

Él levantó su barbilla con la mano, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos, como si estuviera esperando una respuesta. Pero lo único que obtuvo fue una mirada fría y desafiante. Su boca sensualmente roja, todavía hinchada por los besos de él, permaneció cerrada.

—Te advierto que en cualquier caso no te podrás permitir ver a ningún otro hombre a solas mientras estés aquí. De hecho, te puedes considerar mi prisionera.

—Eso ya quedó claro en el contrato —le recordó. —No es necesario que me lo recuerdes.

—Pero es que cuando firmaste el contrato, me da la impresión de que no eras tan consciente como ahora de tu verdadera naturaleza. Así que quiero que sepas que no permitiré que te acuestes con ningún otro hombre. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Perfectamente —no quiso darle la satisfacción de discutírselo. Sabía que ese hombre se crecía con las discusiones. Era como si le abrieran el apetito sexual. Pero Edward se debió de dar cuenta de lo que ella estaba pensando. Al fin y al cabo, no era ningún idiota y podía adivinar los pensamientos de ella como ella los de él. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de Bella, lo único que hizo fue echarse a reír. Y luego, la besó de nuevo.

Sus cuerpos se juntaron con una rapidez sorprendente. Sus lenguas se encontraron, mientras él recorría el cuerpo de ella con sus manos, atrayéndola hacia él, de manera que Bella pudo sentir como la virilidad de él se endurecía.

Ella volvió a sentir que su cuerpo se derretía, sintió un dolor en sus pechos y en el interior de sus muslos ante el que no pudo hacer nada. No pudo hacer nada para evitar que eso volviera a suceder.

Ella abrió las piernas para poder sentirle más cerca y se le escapó un gemido de placer. Sin embargo, tenía la horrible sensación de que no podía hacer nada para evitar perder el control.

Él apartó su boca de la de ella, a pesar de que seguía sujetándola por las caderas con ambas manos para apretarla contra él. Ella abrió los ojos extrañada de que él le negara su boca y se quedó completamente confusa al darse cuenta de lo que él estaba haciendo.

Estaba observándola.

Observándola con una expresión que delataba el desprecio que él sentía por la falta de autocontrol de ella. Sus ojos la estaban insultando.

La despreciaba por responder de esa forma a los requerimientos de él. Pero también se despreciaba a sí mismo por desearla tanto.

—Tendrás que esperar —dijo Edward—. Tengo que ir a consolar a otra mujer antes de que te pueda dar consuelo a ti.

Eso fue muy cruel. Sin duda ese hombre sentía un gran desprecio por la situación en la que se habían metido ambos.

Finalmente, Edward se marchó bruscamente. Oyó cómo se cerraba la puerta de la calle y cómo un coche arrancaba y salía a toda velocidad.

Ella se quedó allí temblorosa y avergonzada. Apenas podía respirar por la rabia de sentirse tan despreciada por ese hombre. La trataba como su padre había hecho siempre.

Pensó también en lo que le había dicho acerca de que iba a consolar a otra mujer, dejando claro que ella apenas contaba para él.

Ella estaba allí con un único propósito: concebir un hijo de Edward para que pudieran obtener los beneficios del trato que habían firmado.

—La cena está lista, señora... —Sofia apareció ante ella con la mirada baja—. Le enseñaré dónde está el comedor.

Bella tuvo que esforzarse por recuperar la calma y seguir a Sofia hasta un salón clásico donde sólo un plato esperaba en la gran mesa.

No sabía por qué se sentía tan desesperada. Él siempre le había advertido que la iba a dejar sola.

Pero, afortunadamente, desde lo más profundo de su agonía emergió la otra Bella, la práctica, la fuerte, la Bella burlona. La que sonreía de manera extraña ante el hecho de sentirse herida por el trato que la ofrecía Edward. La que podía sentarse cómodamente en la mesa y comer sola, porque eso era preferible a comer con un hombre mezquino y cruel como Edward Cullen, un hombre que se parecía tanto a su padre.

Cuando terminó la silenciosa comida, salió del comedor con la barbilla alta y subió las escaleras impecables para volver al santuario de su dormitorio a prepararse para irse a la cama. Entonces sintió que las barreras que había construido a su alrededor estaban amenazadas por una sola cosa.

Lo supo cuando miró a la cama que con tanto cuidado había ordenado antes de ir a cenar. Alguien había cambiado las sábanas y había puesto una colcha de color limón que no dejaba traslucir lo que había pasado allí. Efectivamente, ya no había arrugas traicioneras.

Bella se encogió de hombros. Estaba segura de que todos los empleados de la casa debían saber lo que había pasado ya en aquella cama.

¿Y sabrían también por qué había pasado? Por el frío recibimiento, se imaginaba que sabían exactamente por qué estaba ella allí, y lo que era mucho peor, que Edward Cullen aceptaba la situación bajo las condiciones más duras.

Eso hizo que pensara en la posibilidad de que también supieran dónde estaba aquella noche.

Que conocieran la existencia de la amante, de la otra.

¿Sabían que se había levantado de su cama sólo para meterse en la cama de su amante?

La embargó un sentimiento de humillación que abrió paso a una furia que pocos sabían que Bella poseía. Con los ojos brillantes, agarró la colcha de color limón y tiró de ella, haciéndola caer sobre el suelo.

¡Desde ese momento, cada vez que entrara en esa habitación, desharía esa cama podrida! Obligaría a los empleados a cambiar la cama quince veces al día y a asombrarse de la virilidad insaciable de su jefe, que podía satisfacer a dos mujeres a un tiempo.

¡Y a ella no le importaba! Se dijo, mientras se metía en las sábanas inmaculadas. No le importaba, siempre que el hombre hiciera el amor con la otra de una manera segura. ¡Aparte de eso, no tenía ningún interés en la vida sexual de él!

En ese preciso instante su cerebro le ordenó cambiar de tema, ya que tenía la horrible sensación de que podría empezar a importarle mucho más de lo que creía. Afortunadamente, el sueño llegó en su ayuda nada más cerrar los párpados. Y acurrucada hacia un lado, con un camisón de satén y su cabello sobre la almohada, se olvidó de todo durante horas. Horas y horas durante las que ignoró el horrible cambio que iba a dar su vida desde aquel momento.

.

.

.

Hasta que una mano la agarró por los hombros. —Despierta —ordenó una voz masculina.

La realidad había vuelto de nuevo.

—¿Qué? —murmuró confundida—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —protestó, al notar que él la ponía boca arriba y se colocaba encima—. ¡No!

—No es una palabra que me resulta familiar —dijo él, con una sonrisa irónica.

Bella abrió los ojos y se encontró atrapada en las pupilas verdes que confirmaban sus palabras y sus actos. —¿Qué pasa? ¿No ha estado cariñosa hoy?

Él frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos unos segundos hasta entender el significado de aquellas palabras. Luego hizo una mueca y sus dientes brillaron en la oscuridad, crueles y agresivos como las siguientes palabras que pronunció.

—Fue cariñosa, pero ahora te deseo a ti.

—Eres desagradable —replicó, tratando de liberarse, pero él no iba a permitirlo.

—Sin embargo, el trato dice que te puedo tomar siempre que quiera. Así que no vuelvas a decirme nunca más que no.

Y él la tomó, apasionada y despiadadamente, cubriendo la boca de ella con la suya, con una intimidad oscura y sabía que espantaba a Bella, a pesar de que sus propios deseos estallaron traicioneros dispuestos a recibirlo.

Él todavía olía a whisky. Sus labios estaban calientes por el alcohol y su lengua también, y traspasaron a la lengua de ella el sabor embriagador, con su desvarío. Las manos le temblaban ligeramente, como si el deseo fuera tan grande que tuviera problemas en controlarlo. Los largos dedos se deslizaron sobre la tela suave, buscando sus senos, sus costillas, su abdomen, provocando en ella gemidos de placer. La espalda de Bella se arqueó, los músculos se pusieron tensos y las manos femeninas agarraron los hombros de él con la intención de apartarlo.

Pero las manos de ella no obedecieron. Tocaron la piel dura, caliente y desnuda, y se abrazaron a ella. Un gemido escapó de los labios de la mujer, al tiempo que las manos de él volvían a encontrar sus senos. Los pezones se pusieron rígidos instantáneamente y continuó acariciándolos con las palmas con una sabiduría erótica que los mantuvo contra la tela del camisón, mientras rozaba sus muslos contra los de ella.

El roce del miembro masculino contra la tela fina le resultaba tan excitante que Bella abrió un poco más los muslos para que le diera donde más lo necesitaba.

La boca de él se apartó y soltó una carcajada. Fue un sonido que expresó rabia, más que diversión. —Qué ardiente eres cuando te abandonas —observó provocativo—. No me extraña que me prefieras a mí, en vez de a ese grotesco y ridículo viejo que está a punto de cumplir los sesenta. Ese no te habría dado ni la mitad de placer.

—Tu mente está podrida. —¿Tú crees? —se burló.

Entonces agarró el borde del camisón y se lo subió por encima de las caderas.

Luego la penetró. Sin ningún escrúpulo, sin un pensamiento más.

Para horror de Bella, sintió que se volvía loca. Como la última vez, sintió instantáneamente un éxtasis que dejó su cuerpo palpitante y retorciéndose de placer. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y de su garganta salieron exclamaciones que no pudo evitar.

Edward se quedó perplejo una vez más, aturdido por la espectacular respuesta de ella. Luego inclinó la cabeza y chupó uno de los pezones duros a través de la tela, mientras movía las caderas con golpes secos cada vez más largos y profundos, más fuertes, haciendo imposible que Bella volviera a la realidad.

Ella estaba fuera de sí y eso lo preocupaba, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Cuando él se apartó ella debería de haberse tumbado y haber vuelto a la tierra, pero no lo hizo. En vez de ello, se quedó allí levantada, perdida en un mundo de sensaciones eléctricas.

Él murmuró algo que ella no entendió. Luego se puso de lado, y le levantó el camisón, antes de que con la boca cubriera de nuevo la dé Bella y descubriera con los dedos lo que su cuerpo ya sabía: lo que era un orgasmo múltiple femenino.

Esos dedos torturadores la acariciaron y excitaron. Bella lo agarró del cuello y se abrazó a él desesperadamente, para que la boca de él cubriera la suya, mientras con la otra mano, buscaba otras partes del cuerpo masculino.

Era tan alto, tan duro y tan fuerte que lo necesitaba dentro de nuevo. Deseaba la boca de él sobre sus senos, pero también quería que siguiera besándola de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo. Finalmente, agarró un mechón de cabello y con un gesto de impaciencia, ofreció uno de sus senos. Era como si todo su cuerpo necesitara sus cuidados.

Edward comenzó a vibrar ante las caricias de ella. Bella lo notó y suspiró satisfecha. Se desnudó para él y lo guió hacia su centro, agarrándolo por los muslos delgados y musculosos.

Así agarrado, con la cabeza de él enterrada entre sus pechos, hizo un movimiento hacia delante de sus caderas, ofreciéndose por completo. No pudo evitar un grito de angustia y placer que resonó en la oscura habitación cuando sintió el clímax de él, cuando oyó una maldición suave de boca de él al tiempo que perdía el control y se elevaban juntos, tan alto que Bella sintió que perdía su mente y su cuerpo.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando se despertó, no había señales de Edward, sólo el olor de él sobre las sábanas y sobre su cuerpo...

Fue un esfuerzo enorme levantarse. Llegó al baño casi tambaleándose, y sólo consiguió sentirse mejor al comenzar a buscar entre sus ropas lo que ponerse.

Era un día soleado y hacía un calor sorprendente para la época del año, descubrió al abrir la ventana en un esfuerzo por llenarse los pulmones de un aire que no llevara el olor de él.

Fue inútil. Él estaba dentro de ella, lo sabía. Sabía que aquel hombre y su olor estaban destinados a formar parte de ella desde entonces.

Era un pensamiento terrible, el tipo de pensamiento que la hacía temblar, ya que sabía que él la despreciaba por la manera en que había respondido.

«¡Oh, Bella, tienes que asumirlo!», se dijo con tristeza. «Te despreciarías a ti misma menos si hubieras sido capaz de responderle de manera fría, y eso es lo que de verdad te preocupa. Estás disgustada contigo misma por ser tan frágil ante un hombre que te tiene tan poco respeto».

«Y por lo que sabes de él, probablemente tiene el mismo efecto sobre todas las mujeres con las que se acuesta».

¿Significaba eso que su amante también perdía la cabeza cada vez que él le hacía el amor?

¿Importaba eso?, se preguntó enfadada, mientras una desagradable sensación de celos comenzaba a penetrar dentro de sus venas. «Lo único que tiene que importarte es cómo has respondido tú, y es una lástima».

Durante los quince días siguientes su vida no cambió. Durante el día no lo veía. Y luego, al caer la noche, hacían el amor, sin que él se quedara nunca a dormir con ella. Bella se acostumbró al ruido de un helicóptero que aterrizaba y despegaba cada mañana temprano, que lo llevaba a su empresa en Atenas, imaginaba, aunque nunca le habían dado la posibilidad de preguntar. Luego volvía de la misma manera, generalmente al atardecer, cuando el cielo comenzaba a oscurecer.

Bella no sabía dónde. Pero nunca estaba con ella. El único contacto que tenían era en la oscuridad, cuando él se tumbaba a su lado y ambos disfrutaban de la poderosa fuerza del erotismo compartido. Nunca hablaba y nunca demostraba remordimientos por tratarla según el trato convenido.

Cuando terminaban, él se tumbaba boca arriba a su lado y ella se acurrucaba lo más lejos posible de él, esperando a que los temblores que agitaban su cuerpo cesaran. Temblores que ella sabía que él notaba, y que creía, eran la razón por la que él permanecía un rato más... porque esos temblores eran parte de su deber. Alimentaban su ego. Un ego que había sido profundamente dañado al aceptar aquel trato.

Puede que incluso se odiara a sí mismo por aquello. Bella creía haber visto en la oscuridad una expresión en sus ojos que dejaba adivinar un desprecio a sí mismo cuando la veía fuera de sí.

Al final de aquellos primeros quince días empezó a desear, a rezar que la Madre Naturaleza fuera amable con ella y la ayudara a quedarse embarazada. Si la fuerza de su acto amoroso dependía de ello, debería de estar embarazada ya. Por lo menos eso serviría para que la dejara en paz.

Pero no fue así. La mañana en que se despertó con los síntomas de que le iba a llegar el período, Bella lloró.

Ese día Bella vagó por la casa vacía sumida en una profunda depresión. No tenía allí ningún amigo, nadie en quien confiarse. Además, tendría que contarle a Edward que todo había sido en vano y que no podrían tener relaciones durante los cinco días siguientes.

¿Pero cómo iba a decir nada a un hombre que sólo iba a verla durante la noche?

¿Dejándole una nota en la puerta que había entre su dormitorio y el de ella?

La tentación era tan fuerte que estuvo a punto de hacerlo. Finalmente hizo lo único que podía hacer, que era esperar levantada hasta que él llegara. Cuando oyó la puerta entre los dos dormitorios abrirse, ella estaba en la ventana con un albornoz blanco hasta los pies.

Se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a él.

—No estoy embarazada —informó, sin preámbulos, observando cómo se detenía de repente.

Se quedó inmóvil durante unos treinta segundos. Por un instante ella tuvo una sensación de triunfo al ver que estaba desconcertado y no sabía qué hacer.

—Te sugiero que utilices a tu amante durante los próximos días —añadió, con voz gélida—. Ya te diré cuándo estoy disponible de nuevo.

¡Cómo disfrutaba Bella! Él la trataba como a una prostituta, y ella respondía como tal. Las pestañas largas de él parpadearon ligeramente, como si las brutales palabras de ella le hubieran golpeado en la cara.

Porque no era estúpido, y sabía que no merecía un tratamiento mejor. Pero el hombre en seguida recobró la fuerza. —Muy bien, lo haré.

Entonces se marchó y cerró la puerta, dejándola allí en pie con la barbilla desafiante, la postura orgullosa y lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

¿Por qué lloraba? No lo sabía. ¿Qué esperaba de él, después de todo? ¿Esperaba que él demostrara disgusto, preocupación por su salud o compasión por la soledad de sus noches?

A sí continuaron los dos meses siguientes. Edward iba y venía desde la isla a Atenas. Pasaba con ella cada noche, excepto los fines de semana que pasaba con su amante. O eso imaginaba Bella.

Bella se decía continuamente que no le importaba, que los sábados y domingos suponían para ella un descanso del apetito voraz al que la sometía los restantes días de la semana.

Todos los sábados por la mañana llamaba a Alice y pasaba largo rato hablando con ella, asegurando a la niña que no la había olvidado.

Esas llamadas eran para ella muy dolorosas, y al mismo tiempo, eran el único aliciente de la semana. La niña se sentía muy sola. Bella la entendía, porque ella había sentido lo mismo durante su infancia y se pasaba los fines de semana deprimida.

Durante el día, Bella se había organizado su propia rutina: nadaba veinte largos antes del desayuno y hacía lo mismo por la tarde. Entremedias leía bastante y Bella se encogió de hombros y de repente se dio cuenta que iba a tener que admitir que le había dejado hacerle el amor cuando ya sospechaba que estaba embarazada.

—La semana pasada tuve la segunda falta en mi período. Quería estar segura antes de decírtelo.

Era una excusa estúpida, pero él no dijo nada. Simplemente la miró en silencio, con unos ojos que no dejaban traslucir nada.

Pero aún así, ella creyó intuir algo en él... algo que la dejó inmóvil bajo el sol, conteniendo el aliento mientras esperaba...

¿Qué esperaba? Se preguntó confusa.

Enseguida lo supo, porque la respuesta de él fue tan dolorosa que creyó que iba a desmayarse.

—Entonces ya está.

Dicho lo cual se dio la vuelta y se marchó, dejándola allí sola, abandonada y vacía.

Una hora después, desde el dormitorio, Bella escuchó el helicóptero despegar. Con la cara pálida y los dientes apretados, cerró los ojos y los puños y oyó el ruido del motor alejarse.

«Entonces ya está». Aquellas palabras crueles no habían dejado de repetirse en su mente una y otra vez. No le había hecho ninguna pregunta sobre su salud. ¡Ninguna! De su boca únicamente habían salido aquellas tres palabras que demostraban el desprecio que sentía por ella y por su hijo. Que indicaban que aquel hombre no tenía sentimientos y que deseaba aquella isla a cualquier precio.

No había esperado algo diferente de él, pero aún así se sentía muy dolida.

Y de repente, sin previo aviso, las puertas que conectaban su dormitorio con el de él se abrieron. Bella se dio la vuelta sorprendida y se encontró con Edward.

El asombro y la confusión que experimentó fueron tan fuertes que su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, sin saber exactamente por qué, hasta desvanecerse.

—¿Qué demonios te ha pasado? —oyó que decía la voz ronca de él, mientras volvía en sí.

Estaba tumbada en la cama y él estaba a su lado, mirándola con expresión enfadada y preocupada a la vez.

—Creí que te habías ido —murmuró—. Me ha sorprendido verte.

—¿Creíste que me había ido? —preguntó, con una incredulidad tal que ella estuvo a punto de reír—. Acabo de llegar. ¿Por qué demonios me iba a marchar tan pronto?

—¿Por qué demonios ibas a querer entrar en mi dormitorio durante el día? —replicó ella.

Él hizo un gesto incómodo, al tiempo que se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

—Puede que sea cruel, pero no soy tan despiadado. Fue una pequeña concesión, una insignificante, por su parte que no merecía la respuesta de ella... o no todavía.

Entonces el brazo de ella se levantó, como por propia voluntad, para agarrar el cuello de él, mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. A continuación se incorporó y apoyó el rostro sobre su hombro y lloró.

Era difícil saber cuál de los dos estaba más impresionado. Bella estaba sorprendida de ella misma porque nunca, ni en sus horas más bajas, había imaginado hacer algo así. Jamás había llorado delante de nadie, ni siquiera se había permitido hacerlo a solas.

Edward, por su parte, estaba tan asombrado que se quedó rígido. Ella notó la tensión de sus hombros y su cuello, pero también sintió el latido de su corazón, como si la impresión le hubiera hecho cambiar su ritmo habitual.

Y en ese instante, con un suspiro extraño y contenido, Edward se giró y la abrazó. No dijo nada, simplemente la dejó que hiciera lo que necesitaba hacer: llorar como si tuviera el corazón destrozado.

Pero como suele pasar con los gestos impulsivos, ése llegó de repente a su fin. Cuando así fue, cuando los sollozos se hicieron gemidos amortiguados y Bella se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y con quien, la vergüenza tiñó sus mejillas y se estremeció de horror. Se apartó de él, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño dejándolo sentado en la cama, siguiéndola con sus ojos.

Ella no miró atrás, no quería ver lo que había en aquellos ojos. Necesitaba estar sola para asimilar lo que había pasado en aquella habitación bañada por el sol.

Por primera vez en muchos años, Bella había pedido la ayuda de una persona para consolarse y se despreció por su debilidad. Odió a Edward por hacerla sentirse tan frágil y odió la situación que nunca debió comenzar y que tenía que continuar su curso.

Un curso que cambiaba y avanzaba poco a poco. Sorprendentemente, Edward no la olvidó después de que su parte del contrato se hubo cumplido. Si estaba en Atenas, iba todas las noches a la casa, e

incluso comenzó a cenar con ella para charlar un rato y acompañarla cada tarde. La llevó de excursión varias veces a tranquilas playas al atardecer o a dar un paseo por alguna ciudad de la isla, en esa época llena de turistas.

Pero, siendo fiel a su palabra, no volvió a hacerle el amor.

Pasó un mes y luego otro, y era visitada por un doctor que viajaba desde Atenas. Ganó peso y sabía con certeza que si no seguía haciendo ejercicio dos veces al día en la piscina, se hincharía como un balón gigante.

No notó el brillo de su rostro, que aumentaba su belleza con una nueva vitalidad de su pelo que se hizo más profundo y sedoso y que, bajo el sol, parecía fuego ardiente.

Tampoco notaba la voluptuosidad que emanaba de su cuerpo hinchado en el vientre mientras el resto permanecía increíblemente delgado.

Lo único que sabía en esos momentos era que amaba a su hijo ya, aunque no le gustara la forma de su cuerpo.

—Estás creciendo, cariño —murmuró suavemente una mañana, mirándose al espejo los cambios que se producían en el abultado abdomen—. Toma lo que necesites de tu madre para hacerte un hombre fuerte.

Y el hijo tomó mucho, tenía que admitirlo. Tanto que necesitaba irse a la cama antes de las diez cada noche y descansar varias veces durante el día.

Luego, la tarde de un miércoles, dos semanas después de que comenzara su quinto mes de embarazo, recibió una llamada que le devolvió toda la energía en forma de venganza. Sofia contestó la llamada y fue a buscarla.

—Una tal Leyton. Dice que es urgente.

La señora Leyton, el ama de llaves de su padre la llamaba y Bella se levantó alarmada hacia el teléfono más próximo.

La causa de la llamada era Alice y diez minutos más tarde Bella volvía a la cama en un fuerte estado de nervios.

—Escucha, Elena, tengo que irme a Inglaterra. No me importa cómo, pero iré aunque tenga que ser a nado.

—Pero el señor dice que no puede dejar la isla sola.

—¡No me importa lo que el señor dice! ¡Tiene que haber un número de teléfono donde se pueda contactar con él en una urgencia! Así que llámalo ahora mismo —ordenó, abriendo su maleta y poniéndola sobre la cama.

—¿Ponerse en contacto conmigo para qué? —dijo una voz masculina desde la entrada de su dormitorio. Bella se volvió y fue hacia él.

—¡Oh, Edward! Gracias a Dios...

La muchacha notó un mareo repentino y no tuvo más remedio que tumbarse en la cama, al lado de la maleta. Como en la lejanía escuchó las maldiciones de su marido y su prisa por ir hacia ella en su ayuda.

—¡Mujer estúpida! ¿Cuándo vas a aprender que no puedes salir de la isla así?

—Estoy bien —aseguró, aunque sus labios estaban extrañamente pálidos.

—Sí, claro —replicó él burlonamente, viendo el esfuerzo que hacía para levantarse—. ¡Estás tan pálida como las sábanas!

—¡Escucha! —gritó, interrumpiéndolo enfadada, ignorando su mareo y la sensación de náuseas que le llegaba del estómago—. Alice, mi hermana, está en el hospital con apendicitis aguda. Tengo que ir a Inglaterra, me necesita.

—Necesita a su padre —aseguró Edward con frialdad—. Tú necesitas descansar y cuidarte.

¿Era una negativa? Bella lo miró y vio en su cara aquella conocida expresión hermética. Su corazón dio un vuelco al darse cuenta de que tenía que librar una batalla. Elena había desaparecido del cuarto.

—Ella me necesita —repitió.

Edward fue hacia el baño como si ella no hubiera hablado. Bella se levantó, notando cómo el temor la invadía.

—Edward... —le dijo, en la puerta del baño, sintiendo sus caderas temblorosas y su cabeza tan mareada que tuvo que agarrarse al marco de la puerta—. Por favor... Tiene solo siete años, está asustada y débil.

—Así que he pedido que nos preparen algo para ir a comer a la bahía del otro lado de la isla.

—No voy a ir a sentarme tranquilamente a comer en ninguna playa mientras Alice me necesita —exclamó enfadada.

—Lo harás, Bella. Vas a hacer exactamente lo que yo diga. Tu hermana no es asunto tuyo, tu preocupación tiene que ser ahora mismo el hijo que llevas dentro. Concéntrate en tus prioridades y olvida que has recibido esa llamada. Te prometo que será la última que recibas desde ahora.

—Entiendo. La prisionera ha sido finalmente aislada, ¿es eso? No se me permite salir de la isla por si acaso alguien adivina que la forma de mi cuerpo tiene algo que ver contigo. No se me permite hablar con nadie por si alguien de la isla descubre mi relación contigo. Y ahora no voy a recibir llamadas de mi propia familia por si acaso reciben la impresión estúpida de que todavía tengo una cabeza para pensar de vez en cuando.

—Así es... te tengo en una jaula de cristal. Y dime, ¿vas a querer nadar en la bahía? Porque si es así puedes llevar un traje de baño.

—¡No voy a ir a ningún lado contigo!

El hombre entornó los ojos y alzó la cabeza como si le hubiera golpeado.

—No me hables así —dijo, sorprendido.

Como respuesta, ella se acercó a la maleta y la cerró.

Inmediatamente, él le quitó la maleta y la agarró por los hombros sin apretarla, aunque demostrándole lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer.

—Ahora escúchame —continuó él, con los dientes apretados—. Firmaste un contrato en el que yo tengo más derechos sobre ti que tú misma. Llevas un hijo mío dentro de ti.

—Un pasaporte para lo que más deseas, quieres decir. Yo no soy otra cosa que la mártir que has tenido que aceptar para conseguir tu sueño.

—¿Mártir? ¿Te ves así de verdad? ¿Y quién demonios crees que soy yo?

—Alguien cruel y sin corazón si no me permites ir en ayuda de una niña enferma y asustada que me necesita —exclamó, apartándolo de un empujón—. Pero yo no soy como tú y me importa el dolor y el sufrimiento de una niña, así que voy a ir, te guste o no.

Entonces tomó el bolso y se dirigió hacia su dormitorio. Tenía dinero propio, así que podría comprarse la ropa que necesitara y el billete de avión.

—No permitiré que te vayas, lo sabes.

—No creo que te haya pedido permiso —replicó con tono seco.

—Mis hombres te detendrán cuando te aproximes a la salida de la finca.

En ese momento Bella estaba en las escaleras que bajaban hacia la primera planta, la mano apoyada en la barandilla porque sabía que podía desmayarse en cualquier instante. El la observaba atentamente, temiendo lo que la muchacha podría hacer si daba un paso hacia ella.

—¿Quieres decir que me detendrán físicamente?

—No, pero yo si lo haré. Apártate de las escaleras, la palidez de tu cara me dice que estás luchando por mantenerte en pie.

—Tú cara me dice que no tienes ni idea de lo que es amar a alguien por encima de lo que te amas a ti mismo.

—¿Me estás hablando de tu hermana?

—Sí —dijo, con el rostro más sombrío aún—. Alice me necesita. Soy la única madre que ha conocido en su vida y tiene derecho a llamarme para que corra a su lado si está sufriendo.

—Vete con ella y se romperá inmediatamente el contrato que tenemos. Bella se quedó inmóvil, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

En el contrato había una pequeña cláusula que la prohibía salir de la isla mientras estuviera embarazada, a riesgo de perder la custodia sobre su hijo. Y es que al firmar no había previsto ningún motivo para salir de allí hasta que todo hubiera terminado.

Su corazón dio un vuelco al darse cuenta de que llegaba el momento de elegir entre Alice y el hijo que crecía dentro de su vientre. Un hijo al que ya amaba y seguiría amando mucho más que aquel hombre cruel. ¿Podría hacer ella eso a su hijo? Lo demás no le importaba.

Bella cerró los ojos, preguntando en silencio por qué el destino le mandaba una prueba así. Le llegó la imagen de Alice; recordó su carita mirándola. Alice tenía los mismos ojos verdes y serios de ella, el mismo cabello rojizo y la misma personalidad vibrante y natural.

Finalmente decidió que, a pesar del dolor que ello le provocaría, aceptaría el riesgo de perder a su hijo. Era justo ya que Alice había sufrido mucho a su corta edad, mientras que su hijo viviría rodeado de felicidad. Ésa era la diferencia entre su padre y Edward: ambos eran déspotas quizá, ambos crueles y sin corazón, pero Edward nunca castigaría a su hijo por los pecados de su madre.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron y miraron dentro de aquellas pupilas.

—Tengo que ir. Lo siento.

Dicho lo cual se dio la vuelta y comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas porque era como si la historia volviera a repetirse y no pudiera soportarlo.

—Espera.

Bella estaba en el último escalón y las palabras de él la golpearon. Se detuvo temblando, pero no se volvió, a pesar de oír que él bajaba las escaleras. Era mejor que él no viera su rostro en ese momento.

—¿Por qué? Dime una sola razón para que esto sea tan importante para ti. Explícame por qué eres capaz de perder los derechos sobre tu propio hijo y te dejaré ir en busca de tu maldita hermana.

Bella bajó los ojos. Le palpitaba el corazón con fuerza.

—Alice no es mi hermana, es mi hija...

Por primera vez en siete años lo decía y se sintió tan extraña que se estremeció.

—¿Es una razón importante para ti?


	5. Capítulo Cinco

**Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original: Pasión Oculta de Michelle Reid**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

* * *

No hubo respuesta. Él no dijo nada y ella temblaba tanto que era incapaz de hablar. Ella sólo podía pensar en que acababa de perder a Alice por la promesa rota hacia otro hombre, hacia su padre. Antes de que éste firmara el contrato con Edward, había firmado con ella otro en el que se prohibía a Bella descubrir su verdadera relación con Alice hasta después de que concibiera el hijo varón que su padre deseaba.

¿Y ahora qué le quedaba? Estaba a punto de perder los derechos sobre su hijo aún por nacer y acababa de perder los derechos sobre la hija que había tenido siete años antes.

La mano que la agarró por la cintura era suave. Ella temblaba tanto que no se apartó.

—Ven. Mi avión llegará dentro de una hora al aeropuerto. Siéntate mientras hago algunas llamadas.

Bella no pudo evitar apoyarse en él y dejarse conducir hacia el comedor. La sentó en uno de los sillones y se inclinó sobre ella, como si fuera a decir algo.

Bella esperó con los ojos bajos, pero la pregunta no llegó. Finalmente Edward dio un suspiro y se marchó de la habitación, dejándola allí nerviosa, horrorizada por su propia confesión.

Más tarde, no supo exactamente cuándo, Sofía llegó con una bandeja de té que colocó frente a Bella, luego desapareció sin decir una palabra.

Los minutos pasaron y Edward volvió, encontrándola sentada en la misma posición en que la había dejado. Fue él quien le sirvió una taza de té y se la puso amablemente entre las manos.

—Bebe.

Obedeció como un autómata. Él se quedó en pie y ella esperó de nuevo sus preguntas. Bella imaginaba que estaría calculando la temprana edad en la que había dado a luz a Alice.

Diecisiete años. Los labios de Bella hicieron una mueca al levantar la taza. Diecisiete años y su madre acababa de morir días antes en un accidente por ir en estado de embriaguez. Las crueldades de su marido la habían obligado a buscar un escape en el alcohol, aunque ésa no fuera excusa suficiente para abandonar a Bella a un padre que la odiaba y a un hermano que apenas la quería.

Por eso se había rebelado.

Bella se burló de sí misma al pensar la manera en que se había rebelado: seis meses intensos, el año en que cumplió los diecisiete.

Todo comenzó cuando se fugó del internado para unirse a unos jóvenes que iban siguiendo a un grupo de rock por todo el país. El cantante había tardado dos meses en darse cuenta de su presencia, un mes en robar su virginidad y otro mes en abandonarla.

Al encontrarse en la calle, sin dinero y embarazada, se vio obligada a pedir ayuda a su padre.

—Bebe un poco más.

Bella alzó la vista. Edward estaba sentado en el sillón de enfrente y tenía los ojos bajos.

De repente se oyó el ruido del motor y un coche que se detenía en la entrada.

Edward se levantó, se acercó a ella y se inclinó para quitarle la taza de las manos.

—Sofia ha hecho las maletas, sólo queda ponerse en marcha. ¿Vamos?

La muchacha asintió sin decir nada. El hombre se acercó para ayudarla y ella se apartó bruscamente. Él era su enemigo, recordó con amargura.

El viaje al aeropuerto fue hecho en total silencio y Bella no se dio cuenta de que Edward la acompañaba hasta que estuvo sentada en el avión privado que comenzaba a despegar.

—No tenías por qué venir conmigo. Volveré tan pronto como Alice se recupere.

Él no respondió, sólo la miró fijamente a los ojos, como perdido en miles de sentimientos encontrados. Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas. Alzó la barbilla, de aquella manera que se iba haciendo tan habitual en ella, y lo miró a través de sus ojos húmedos. —No soy una cualquiera.

—Tú misma te anunciaste así. Yo nunca he usado esa palabra dirigiéndome a ti.

—No hace falta que lo hagas. La oigo cada vez que me miras.

—Tú eres la única que te vendes. No culpes a otros si creen lo que tú misma les enseñas.

—Por si te da miedo que te haya contagiado alguna enfermedad mortal con mi conducta indecente, te diré que sólo ha habido dos hombres que han utilizado mi cuerpo. El padre de Alice fue uno, tú el otro.

—Si me hubiera preocupado eso, habría insistido en que te hicieras análisis... Yo sabía ya casi todo lo que me has dicho sobre ti, hice investigaciones antes de aceptar el contrato. Sé de la vida monacal que has llevado desde que volviste con tu padre, por eso fue tan sorprendente la manera en que respondiste a mí.

Las mejillas de Bella enrojecieron violentamente. Él levantó la mano para acariciarla suavemente.

—Lo único que no me dijeron mis detectives fue que tenías una hija. Así que ha sido una sorpresa.

—Y me imagino que lo utilizarás en contra mi.

—¿Hace falta?

Era un desafío. Bella se estremeció y levantó el rostro.

—Quiero a mi hijo —murmuró con voz ronca—, pero no lo conservaré si tengo que perder a Alice.

—¿No lo quieres tanto como a ella?

—Sí, pero Alice ya ha sufrido bastante por la desgracia de tener una madre como yo. Ella merece algo mejor y yo estoy preparada para hacer cualquier cosa por conseguirlo.

—¿Como acostarte con un hombre al que odias? ¿Como aceptar cualquier insulto de ese hombre sin decir una palabra en tu defensa? ¿Como permitir que te aísle y te castigue por su propia debilidad?

—¿Admites que eres débil? Edward sonrió con tristeza.

—Conozco mi debilidad y mi fuerza. Tengo treinta y seis años después de todo, si todavía no me conociera un poco correría el peligro de convertirme en un hombre como tu padre. Así es como tú me ves, ¿no? como a alguien mejor que tu padre.

—Tú encuentras en la vida cosas que valen la pena. Por eso sí, eres mejor que él.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué te hace ser mejor que él?

—Yo me vendí a mí misma, no vendí la vida de nadie. Tú compraste mi cuerpo a mi padre, no a mí. Como recompensa tú obtendrás tu querida isla mientras que él obtiene un heredero al que le pueda dejar todo su dinero. Yo obtengo a Alice como pago. Así que la única cosa que he vendido ha sido el uso de mi cuerpo.

—Parece que olvidas los cinco millones de libras que tu padre va a pagarte por ese heredero varón.

Bella apartó los ojos y miró al cielo que se veía por la ventanilla del avión.

—No hay dinero. Me mentiste para que te dejara marchar —murmuró él.

—Yo tengo dinero propio. No necesito el dinero de mi padre.

—El dinero de tu madre —asintió, sorprendiéndola una vez más—. Ella colocó el dinero en una fundación para ti y podrás disponer de ello cuando cumplas veinticinco años. Doscientas mil libras —añadió con desdén.

Doscientas mil libras era una pequeña fortuna para cualquier persona y mucho más para Bella, que nunca había tenido dinero. Podría vivir de ello si se organizaba cuidadosamente.

—¿Sabes? Eres una fulana por varias razones —dijo, quitándose el cinturón y poniéndose en pie—. Te muestras como una de ellas y te ves a ti misma como tal.

Dicho lo cual se dio la vuelta, dejándola allí sola con aquellas palabras suspendidas en el aire. Aterrizaron en Londres al atardecer. El ambiente era frío, en contraste con el clima de Grecia.

—¿A qué hospital vamos? —preguntó Edward, ya en el asiento del Mercedes.

Ella se lo dijo y él se acercó al conductor, separado de ellos por un cristal ahumado.

Bella se alegró de no tener que discutir por ir directamente al hospital. Estaba cansada e imaginaba que debía de tener mal aspecto.

Recordó a Alice, su hija, y sintió que la ansiedad se le concentraba en el estómago.

Bella había tenido que luchar muchas veces por esa hija, a la que el padre había intentado en numerosas ocasiones apartar, sin conseguirlo nunca.

—Ahora es mi hija —había anunciado Emmett Swan, el día en que los documentos sobre la adopción fueron firmados—. Dile quién eres en realidad y será la última vez que la veas.

Bella se estremeció, recordando las posibilidades que le fueron ofrecidas el día en que fue a casa de su padre con una hija recién nacida.

—No quiero murmuraciones sobre la promiscuidad de mi hija —le advirtió brutalmente—, así que si quieres mi ayuda, déjame adoptarla, a pesar de que no quiero otra maldita mujer a mi alrededor. Puedes ser su hermana, pero para todo el mundo será mi hija, no la tuya, y no debes olvidarlo.

De manera, que continuó viviendo con su padre para poder estar al lado de su hija. Fue ella quien cuidó de la niña desde su nacimiento, ella quien la alimentó y ella quien la visitaba cada semana desde que su padre la había metido en aquel horrible internado.

—Lo hago para que se haga fuerte —le había dicho—. Tú la mimas demasiado y nunca va a saber cuidar de sí misma.

Pero en realidad lo había hecho porque sabía lo mucho que sufrirían ambas con la separación. Y porque colocaba a Bella en una situación más dependiente de él.

—La tendrás durante las vacaciones —prometió—. Mientras sigas viviendo aquí, claro. Entonces Jacob, el único hijo varón, se había matado y el comportamiento de Emmett Cullen había dado un giro completo. Con su muerte perdió al heredero y al mismo tiempo la posibilidad de una prolongación de sí mismo. Entonces fue cuando Bella se hizo necesaria para sus propósitos, y Alice fue la trampa que tendió para atraparla.

—Si me das un nieto, yo te cederé la custodia de Alice. Yo elegiré al hombre. Yo sabré dar con uno que quiera casarse contigo. Tú sólo tendrás que acostarte con él... y eso no será ningún problema para alguien como tú.

Ningún problema. Bella hizo una mueca en el interior del lujoso coche. Bueno, y lo cierto era que no había habido finalmente ningún problema, ¿verdad? De hecho, acostarse con Edward había sido todo un placer. Por lo que su padre debía de conocerla mejor que ella a sí misma. ¿Estaría enterado ya de que estaba embarazada? ¿Se lo habría dicho Edward? Ella, desde luego, no le había informado. No había vuelto a hablar con su padre desde que se casó, pero seguro que Edward habría informado a Emmett Swan de que había tenido éxito en la misión.

En cuatro meses su padre tendría al niño a quien dejaría toda su fortuna. Edward tendría su isla y Bella tendría la custodia de Alice.

El niño que llevaba dentro haría que todos obtuviesen su premio.

—¿Sabe la niña que eres su madre? La pregunta la sobresaltó.

—No —contestó—. Y no se me permitirá decírselo hasta que haya entregado el niño a mi padre. Y tampoco te lo debería de haber dicho a ti. Si mi padre descubre que he desvelado el contenido de nuestro pacto, romperá nuestro contrato y se quedará con Alice sólo para martirizarme.

El hospital apareció delante de ellos. Edward la acompaño en silencio por los largos pasillos, haciendo que Bella se olvidase de su presencia. La ansiedad fue en aumento mientras se acercaba a la sala adonde les habían indicado.

Pasaron primero por una sala de enfermeras, donde estaba una enfermera joven y bonita que los miró con una sonrisa en los labios. Era la sonrisa más amable que habían dirigido a Bella en meses.

—Usted debe de ser la hermana de Alice. Se parece mucho a ella.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Bella, preocupada.

—Está bien —la enfermera se dirigió a ella y la tomó la mano amablemente—. La operación se llevó a cabo sin complicaciones. El apéndice no estaba perforado por lo que fue una operación sencilla. Ya está fuera de peligro y la hemos trasladado a una habitación de esta sala donde podemos vigilar su recuperación.

—¿Puedo verla? —preguntó Bella con los ojos dirigidos hacia la habitación que había señalado la enfermera.

—Por supuesto, pero está durmiendo —dijo la enfermera, echando a andar hacia la habitación—. Aunque puede echar un vistazo para comprobar que está bien. La niña no paraba de preguntar por usted...

La habitación era pequeña y estaba decorada con dibujos infantiles, colgados sobre las paredes blancas. Pero fue la pequeña cama situada en el centro del cuarto lo que requirió toda la atención de Bella. Su mirada se volvió sombría y su rostro perdió el poco color que tenía al ver a su hija allí; inmóvil y con la piel tan pálida.

Sin apartar los ojos de ella, avanzó hasta el borde de la cama y se inclinó sobre la niña para acariciar su rostro. Finalmente, la besó.

—Parece tan vulnerable...

—Tendrá molestias durante unos días —dijo la enfermera con voz tranquila—, pero creo que no le va a importar, porque su única preocupación hasta ahora era que usted no pudiera venir a verla.

Bella se sintió conmovida y alguien cerca de ella también se sintió conmovido.

—Por lo que parece, usted no estaba en el país cuando la niña enfermó.

—Regresé en cuanto me enteré. ¿Vino mi padre a verla?

—No —dijo la enfermera en un tono más frío.— Sólo la señora que la acompañó en la ambulancia. La señora Leyton, el ama de llaves de su padre, según creo. Se quedó hasta que Alice estuvo fuera de peligro.

—Gracias —murmuró Bella—. Me gustaría quedarme un rato más aquí con ella, si no le importa.

—Claro que no —dijo la enfermera—. Ahí tiene una silla, por si quiere sentarse

—remarcó. Después salió de la habitación, echando una mirada curiosa hacia el hombre que había permanecido en una esquina de la sala sin intervenir en la conversación.

Bella se sentó en la silla sin apartar la vista de Alice. Tomó una mano de la niña entre las suyas y luego se la llevó a la cara.

—Ya estoy aquí, cariño —murmuró suavemente. La niña no se movió. Estaba tan sedada que no podía enterarse de nada de lo que ocurriera a su alrededor, pero Bella estuvo hablándole todo el rato. Le dijo todas esas frases que una madre emplearía en una ocasión como ésa.

Aunque quizá la niña pudo percibir la presencia de su madre con el inconsciente, ya que su cuerpo parecía más relajado que cuando entraron en la habitación, e incluso su rostro estaba menos pálido.

Edward también se dio cuenta del cambio que había sufrido la niña. Luego, salió en silencio de la habitación y las dejó solas. No quería entrometerse en el reencuentro de Bella con su hija.

Regresó una hora después y al ver el gesto descompuesto de Bella, avanzó hacia ella y la tocó el hombro. La expresión de ella le confirmó que la mujer se había olvidado de su presencia.

—Tenemos que irnos. Volveremos mañana. Ahora necesitas descansar si no quieres que la niña te vea agotada.

Iba a protestar, pero luego se lo pensó mejor y decidió que él tenía razón. Se levantó y después de besar a la niña de nuevo, salió de la habitación.

Tan pronto como estuvieron de nuevo en el coche, Bella reclinó la cabeza en el asiento y sus ojos, agotados, se cerraron.

—Tienes suerte —comentó Edward—. ¿Tiene tus ojos?

Pero Bella permaneció en silencio. No tenía fuerzas para hablar. Había hecho el viaje desde Grecia en tal estado de nervios, que su cuerpo lo único que quería en esos momentos era relajarse, una vez se había asegurado de que la niña no corría ningún peligro.

—¿Y nadie ha sospechado que sois madre e hija? —insistió Edward—. Me parece increíble, vuestro parecido es tan evidente que no creo que nadie pueda pensar que sois simplemente hermanas.

—También se parece mucho a mi hermano. De hecho, mucha gente sospecha que es hija de él, ya que yo era demasiado joven cuando la tuve.

—Creí que me habías dicho que tu padre no creía que tú fueras su hija, pero si tú y tu hermano os parecíais tanto, de algún sitio tenía que venir ese parecido.

—Imagino que de mi madre. Pero lo del padre ya es otra cosa.

—Y me dijiste que tu padre aceptó a tu hermano como hijo propio, pero no a ti...

—Sí, y si te digo la verdad, dudo que mi padre sea capaz de tener hijos. Y él debe de saberlo. Si no, ¿por qué nos ha contratado a ti y a mí para darle un nieto. Con su edad y posición podría haber conseguido casarse con la mujer que él quisiera y tener media docena de hijos más —confesó Bella—. Si te digo la verdad, creo que mi madre comenzó a serle infiel desde el comienzo del matrimonió.

Bella no sabía por qué le estaba contando todo aquello a Edward, pero aún así prosiguió la confesión.

—Mi madre venía de una buena familia que se había arruinado recientemente. Y mi padre se casó con ella para obtener una buena posición social. Él estaba deseoso de tener hijos que consolidasen su status, y como tardaban en llegar, se volvió un hombre muy desagradable con mi madre, diciéndole todas esas frases que utilizan los hombres con las mujeres que no tienen facilidad para tener hijos. Así que ella comenzó a verse con un amante con el que concibió un hijo. Aunque ella nunca pudo estar segura de quién había sido el padre de sus dos hijos, debido a que se siguió acostando con ambos hombres hasta el momento en que se mató.

—¿Y el amante?

—Murió de cáncer hace un par de años. Era Karl Dansing, el magnate de la electrónica.

El hombre se quedó muy sorprendido.

—¿Estás diciéndome que podrías ser la hija de Karl Dansing?

—¿Te parece impresionante? No te preocupes, Karl Dansing debía de saber que Jacob y yo quizá fuéramos hijos suyos, pero nunca hizo nada por averiguarlo ni se preocupó por nosotros mientras vivió. Y tampoco nos mencionó en su testamento...

—Pero...

—Mira, prefiero no hablar más del tema —dijo, en tono sombrío—. Si quieres saber algo más, contrata unos detectives que te proporcionen más información.

Luego, cerró los ojos y comenzó a pensar en que le daba igual quién fuera su padre. Ambos hombres la desagradaban por igual. Ambos habían sido igual de avariciosos y egoístas. Jacob solía decir que él prefería ser hijo de Emmett, ya que no tendría que compartir su fortuna con ningún hermano, mientras que Karl Dansing tenía cuatro hijos, que se tendrían que repartir la herencia.

Sólo que Jacob no iba a poder cobrar ninguna herencia, ya que se había matado, igual que su madre, en un accidente de coche.

Ella le echaba de menos.

Edward salió y dio la vuelta, haciendo señales al chófer de que él mismo abriría la puerta del lado de Bella. —Pareces exhausta —le dijo, una vez ella consiguió ponerse en pie.

—Lo único que necesito es dormir —admitió ella.

—Lo que necesitas es ser tú misma —le dijo él, mientras se dirigían a una lujosa casa que ella supuso debía de ser el hogar del griego cuando estaba en Londres—Y no adoptar una personalidad distinta según la persona con la que te encuentres.

—¡Oh, qué profundo! —se burló ella.

—Más que profundo, trágico. Un psicoanalista tendría trabajo para toda una vida contigo. En un sólo día he tenido que tratar con la zorra, con la mujer de negocios sin escrúpulos, con la madre que se preocupa por su hija y con una mujer cínica. ¿Quién de todas ésas eres tú realmente? —preguntó con expresión de enfado, mientras llamaba al timbre de la puerta.

—No será a ti a quien se lo diga —le respondió con hostilidad.

—Yo ya sé quién eres. Lo descubrí en la cama, en la oscuridad. Y esa mujer es la más fascinante que nunca he conocido, puedo asegurártelo.

—Te equivocas. Esa era la fulana... ¿Y por qué estás llamando a la puerta en vez de usar la llave?

—Porque, como es evidente, ésta no es mi casa — respondió él, sardónicamente. Cuando por fin se abrió la puerta, Bella descubrió de quién era esa casa.

Era de Jasper, el hermano pequeño de Edward.

Jasper sonrió de un modo educado—. Así que al fin estáis aquí. Pensábamos que nunca ibais a llegar.

Pero Bella se dio cuenta de que el hombre no estaba demasiado feliz con su visita, ya que apenas la miró mientras hablaba. Seguramente, estaba resentido por la intrusión de ella en la vida de Edward y no se iba a molestar en disimularlo.

—Entrad —les dijo.

Ella se sintió sin fuerzas para poder soportar esa nueva situación, pero de pronto un brazo cálido se posó sobre sus hombros y ella se sintió de repente bien, mientras Edward la dirigía por el pasillo, al mismo tiempo que hablaba con su hermano en su lengua natal.

No sabía lo que le estaba diciendo, ni quería saberlo, pero notó cierta amabilidad en el tono de la voz, mientras aumentaba ligeramente la presión de su abrazo.

—¿Dónde está esa bruja mala? —preguntó Edward en voz alta.

—Te he oído —respondió una voz femenina.

Bella se estaba preguntando de quién sería esa voz, cuando vio aparecer una rubia guapísima vestida con vaqueros y una blusa blanca en lo alto de la escalera que había enfrente de ellos.

Altísima e increíblemente delgada, esa mujer tenía los ojos más azules que había visto en su vida. Y lo que era más sorprendente, esos ojos la estaban sonriendo.

—Hola —saludó a Bella—. ¡Pero si tienes un aspecto espantoso! ¿Cómo te atreves, Edward, a hacer recorrer medio mundo a una mujer embarazada, como si fuera parte de tu equipaje? ¿Cómo se encuentra su hermana? —y luego se volvió hacia Bella, sin darle tiempo a Edward a responder—. ¿Está muy enferma, Bella?

Luego volvió a sonreírle cariñosamente.

—Yo soy Rose y tengo la fortuna de haberme casado con el mejor hermano. Creo que te equivocaste al elegir a Edward.

—Bella está exhausta —la interrumpió Edward, algo enfadado—. Ella no necesita toda esa cháchara, sino una buena cama.

—¡Oh, lo siento! —se excusó_ Rose, algo desconcertada por el tono cortante de él—. Es por aquí, Bella. ¡Dios mío, estas agotada! ¿Quieres apoyarte en mí?

—Gracias, pero creo que puedo sola —contestó Bella.

—Muy bien —dijo Rose, mirando a ambos hermanos—. Bueno, tu cuarto está por aquí —guió a Bella, que la siguió escaleras arriba.

Llegaron a un cuarto precioso decorado con paredes azules y mobiliario de color albaricoque. Rose corrió a ponerle un baño a Bella, mientras ésta se sentaba en la cama agotada.

Antes de que Rose regresara a la habitación, Bella sabía todo acerca de su matrimonio. Cómo se conocieron, que se casaron hacía ya dos años, que no tenían niños porque Jasper quería que sus hijos nacieran en Grecia y ellos no irían allí hasta que su casa griega estuviera acabada.

—El baño está listo —le anunció Rose—. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es desnudarte y meterte en el agua. Volveré dentro de media hora para asegurarme de que estás bien...

Luego la mujer salió de la habitación y un agradable silencio reinó el cuarto. Bella se quedó donde estaba durante un buen rato disfrutando del silencio que la envolvía. Finalmente, consiguió levantarse y se dirigió al baño.

Cuando salió de la bañera, estaba todavía más agotada que antes y se quedó sentada en el taburete que había en el baño, sin fuerza para levantarse.

—¿Qué estás haciendo ahí?

Bella se dio cuenta de que Rose había regresado. —Espera un momento. Rose volvió al instante con un camisón y se puso a secarle el pelo a Bella.

—¡Vaya pelo! Eres guapísima. Veo que Edward ha sabido elegir. ¡Venga, te ayudaré a llegar a la cama!

Bella se tumbó en la cama sin decir una sola palabra. Rose se empezó a reír al darse cuenta de que la mujer la miraba frunciendo el ceño.

—Bueno, te dejo dormir. Además, Edward me ha advertido que me vaya pronto. Seguro que tiene miedo de que te diga algo inconveniente, como que no me gusta nada el modo en que te ha estado tratando hasta ahora. ¿Ves? —sonrió—. ¡Ya lo he soltado!

Pero no parecía que eso la preocupase mucho. Finalmente, Rose se marchó. E instantáneamente, Bella se quedó dormida. Había sido un día cargado de emociones y estaba agotada. Una hora después, la puerta de la habitación se volvió a abrir.

Edward se quedó mirándola con gesto sombrío. Ella, aun dormida, mostraba signos de estar agotada. Su rostro sin maquillaje delataba la tensión que había sufrido durante todo el día.

Después de echar un último vistazo en dirección a la mujer, Edward se metió en el baño.

Diez minutos después volvió al cuarto, después de ducharse y afeitarse. Llevaba un albornoz negro, y después de apagar varias lámparas que Rose había dejado encendidas, se quitó el albornoz en la oscuridad y se metió desnudo en la cama.

Notó el cuerpo de Bella tendido a su lado y se echó hacia ella, para colocarle otra almohada bajo la cabeza. Ella, de pronto, abrió los ojos, al notar la presencia de él. Todavía parpadeando, se acordó de aquella otra noche en la que él se había acostado a su lado y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

—No te preocupes —dijo Edward en voz baja—. No estoy intentando seducirte, sólo quería ponerte una almohada para que estuvieras más cómoda.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —susurró ella.

—Ha sido idea de Rose. Ella cree que dormimos en la misma cama y no quería comenzar una charla interminable con ella, así que preferí no decirle la verdad.

Él se apartó de ella y se tendió en la cama mirando al techo, mientras Bella se hacía a la idea de pasar la noche con él.

Llevaban siete meses casados, y ésta iba a ser la primera noche que compartieran la cama, como si fueran un matrimonio corriente.

A Bella le pareció una situación absurda. Para ella Edward seguía siendo un extraño.

—¿Te importa que duerma aquí? —preguntó Edward. —No, la cama es suficientemente grande para los dos.

Finalmente se quedaron en silencio: Pero era un silencio tenso el que envolvía toda la habitación.

—¿Por qué me has traído a la casa de tu hermano?

observándola en la oscuridad y debía de haberse dado cuenta de que su respiración era agitada y su cuerpo se encontraba crispado debajo de las sábanas. Se notaba que cierta tensión los estaba envolviendo. Una tensión sexual.

—Vamos a dormir —repitió él, con una voz suave que demostró que el hombre mantenía la calma a pesar de los mensajes que el cuerpo de ella debía de estar enviándole.

Al borde del desmayo, se separó un poco más de él, avergonzada por su debilidad.

Trató de tranquilizarse, pero no podía. Finalmente, oyó un hondo suspiro y que Edward se levantaba de la cama y se ponía una bata por encima. Aún en la oscuridad, ella pudo darse cuenta de que él estaba enfadado.

Seguramente, él deseaba estar a miles de millas de allí. Y durmiendo con aquella otra mujer que él había mencionado en vez de con ella.

Edward se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas que había debajo de la ventana. Le oyó suspirar otra vez. Después se quedó en silencio. Silencio que duró varios minutos. Finalmente, ella no pudo aguantarlo más y se volvió hacia la silueta que había bajo la ventana.

Él estaba dormido, la cabeza echada hacia atrás y una expresión sombría en el rostro. Ella sintió cómo las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos y se quedó dormida sin haber cesado de llorar.

.

.

.

Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente, vio que estaba sola en la habitación. El recuerdo de que Edward no había podido aguantar ni una noche en la misma cama que ella, le provocó un gran dolor.

Luego, se acordó de Alice y se levantó. Se dio una ducha y se vistió con ropa cómoda. Finalmente, salió del cuarto en busca de los otros.

Se disponía a bajar las escaleras, cuando Edward salió de una de las habitaciones.

La miró con sus impenetrables ojos.

—Todavía pareces cansada.

—No estoy cansada, sólo preocupada. Me gustaría telefonear al hospital —dijo con frialdad—. ¿Podría usar algún teléfono?

—Por supuesto.

Edward le hizo señales de que se acercara a la habitación de la que él acababa de salir. Al llegar allí, vio que el cuarto era una especie de biblioteca. El le señaló un teléfono que había encima de una mesita y ella, dándole las gracias, se dirigió a llamar.

El hecho de darle las gracias, había sido un modo educado de sugerirle que se marchara, pero para su sorpresa, Edward se quedó allí a su lado, observándola mientras hablaba por teléfono.

Se pudo enterar de que Alice había pasado una buena noche. También le informaron de que la niña había sido avisada de que Bella la había ido a visitar la noche anterior y de que ella, al enterarse de que la que creía su hermana se encontraba en Londres, se había alegrado enormemente.

—No para de preguntar que cuándo vendrá usted a verla de nuevo —le dijo la enfermera.

—Iré un poco más tarde —contestó Bella—. Infórmele de que estaré con ella tan pronto como pueda. —¿Está bien? —preguntó Edward, en cuanto ella colgó el auricular.

Ella asintió con los labios apretados, tratando de evitar que le comenzasen a temblar al pensar en lo que la niña debía de haber sufrido y en lo que pasaría con ella una vez Bella se tuviera que volver a marchar.'

—¿Qué sucede entonces? Pareces preocupada...

—Estoy bien —mintió ella—. Lo único que necesito es llamar a mi padre. Eso es todo.

—¿Te importaría que fuera yo el que llamase a tu padre? —le ofreció él.

Ella levantó la barbilla y lo miró desafiante, sin ni siquiera contestarle. Edward sonrió con ironía. —Confías en mí tanto como en él, ¿no es así?

Bella no contestó, y tampoco hacía falta. Ya sabía lo poco que Bella confiaba en él. Fue el ama de llaves quien contestó el teléfono. Y en cuanto oyó la voz de Bella se puso a hablar sin parar y de un modo nervioso. La mujer debía de haber sentido una gran ansiedad por el estado de salud de Alice.

Bella la escuchó con la mirada baja, apretando el auricular con los dedos. Los nudillos se le pusieron blancos debido a la presión. La rabia que sentía no paraba de crecer en su interior.

Alice había pasado tres días enteros con dolores y el señor Swan no había

parado de repetir que no se trataba nada más que de una artimaña de la niña para hacer regresar a Bella a Londres.

La adrenalina corría por su cuerpo, poniéndola fuera de sí. Edward se acercó un poco y ella, al notarlo, clavó sus ojos verdes en él con tal odio que le hizo parpadear.

—No, no Cissy. Estoy en Londres. Estuve viendo a Alice anoche y esta misma mañana me voy a acercar de nuevo al hospital, así que no tienes que preocuparte por ella.

Luego, la mujer le contó nuevas cosas que volvieron a hacer que Bella se enfureciese.

Edward la agarró de la barbilla, obligándola a que lo mirase. El hombre la miró con expresión de asombro. —¡Dios mío! ¡Estás sufriendo una crisis nerviosa! —exclamó él—. Parece que el hielo está comenzando a derretirse.

—¿Está mi padre? —preguntó al ama de llaves, en un tono de voz gélido—. ¿Puedo hablar con él?

Cissy le dijo que su padre estaría toda la mañana fuera. Se había marchado temprano, sin ni siquiera preguntar por la niña. Para él no significaba nada más que una herramienta útil para que Bella cumpliese sus deseos.

Era otra mártir.

Cuando colgó el teléfono, Bella estaba temblando como una hoja. El comportamiento de su padre la había puesto fuera de sí y deseosa de descargar su rabia sobre la persona más cercana.

Y esa persona era Edward.

Se apartó de él, abrazándose a sí misma para controlarse.

—Bella...

—Di algo más y te aseguro que te arrojaré alguno de estos bonitos adornos.

—¿Qué te ha dicho? —preguntó Edward bruscamente.

—Nada que tú pudieras encontrar extraño —replicó ella—. Necesito ir a... —añadió, intentando salir de allí para calmarse.

—¡No! Quiero saber qué te ha dicho para que te enfadaras tanto —insistió Edward, agarrándola por la cintura. Bella se dio la vuelta con ira. Tenía los dientes apretados y de los ojos salían chispas. Con la mano libre intentó golpearlo, pero él se apartó y ella estuvo a punto de caerse.

—¿Qué demonios haces?

—¡Tres días! Estuvo enferma tres días y mi padre no permitió que Cissy la llevara al médico.

—¿Y crees que yo sería tan cruel? ¡Yo no soy tu maldito padre! —gritó él furioso.

«No, tú eres el hombre que me está destrozando el corazón!», pensó ella.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! Déjame salir —susurró, sintiendo que iba a ponerse a llorar de un momento a otro.

Quizá él también se dio cuenta, porque la dejó salir con un suspiro.

—No deberías enfadarte de esta manera —murmuró él—. En tu estado no puede ser bueno.

Bella esbozó una sonrisa tensa, pensando en su estado. —Estoy bien —dijo con tristeza, recobrando sus fuerzas—. Es la salud de mi hermana la que me preocupa, no la Bella.

—Tu hija —corrigió él.

—Hermana —repitió—. Ella no será mi hija hasta que haya traído al mundo el hijo que llevo dentro de mí.

Edward la acompañó al hospital aquella mañana, aunque Bella habría preferido que él hubiera demostrado un poco más de tacto y la hubiera dejado ver a Alice a solas.

Cuando la niña vio a Bella, rompió en sollozos. Bella la tomó en sus brazos y luchó por no ponerse a llorar ella también.

—Papá dijo que no vendrías —murmuró la niña, abrazada a ella—. Dijo que no me querías más porque yo era un estorbo.

—Eso no es cierto, cariño —aseguró Bella—. Tú nunca serás un estorbo para mí y siempre vendré cuando me necesites. ¿No te lo prometí la última vez que estuve?

—¡Pero él me dijo que te habías ido para formar tu propia familia! —exclamó la niña entre sollozos. ¡Que sería mejor que fuera acostumbrándome a estar sola! Pero te echo de menos, Bella.

Fue un grito tan emocionado que incluso Edward, testigo silencioso de aquella tragedia cargada de sentimientos, no pudo permanecer más tiempo en silencio.

—Hola —saludó, deteniendo así las lágrimas de Alice.

La niña apartó el rostro del hombro de Bella para mirar a aquel hombre de voz profunda y suave. Primero sorprendida, ya que no lo había visto entrar con su querida Bella, luego con la extrañeza natural de una niña hacia un desconocido.

Un desconocido alto y guapo que sonreía de una forma que a Bella le encantaba, y que era la sonrisa que había utilizado con ella al principio, antes de que la oferta de su padre la hubiera borrado por completo.

—Me llamo Edward. Bella es mi esposa.

Esposa. El corazón de Bella dio un vuelco. Era la primera vez que la presentaba formalmente como su esposa y la palabra le resultaba ajena.

Como una mentira que no fuera en realidad una mentira... '

—Y tú eres Alice... —dijo, acercándose en cada palabra, suavemente pronunciada, atrayendo la atención de la niña—. Encantado de conocerte —aseguró, ya al lado de la cama.

Extendió la mano en señal de saludo y la niña miró la mano con un ligero parpadeo húmedo. Luego, temerosa, volvió a mirarlo a la cara, antes de mirar finalmente a Bella buscando una señal, una pista de cómo debía responder.

«No me preguntes», pensó Bella. «Todavía ni yo misma sé cómo tratarlo, después de vivir con él varios meses».

—No tengas miedo. Salúdalo. Es simpático —dijo, sin embargo.

—Gracias —murmuró Edward en un tono seco que indicaba que había notado la entonación irónica de sus palabras.

Entonces, Alice puso cuidadosamente la manita en la de él y la atención de

Edward se dirigió de nuevo a la niña.

Fue como una revelación, la niña en pocos segundos había dejado de llorar y había olvidado todo su sufrimiento. Efectivamente, parecía haber olvidado todo mientras, con increíble intuición, Edward eliminaba la timidez de la pequeña frente a desconocidos, animándola a describir cada detalle de su entrada en el hospital y los acontecimientos allí ocurridos hasta ese momento.

—Duelen mucho cuando me muevo —aseguró la pequeña, refiriéndose a los puntos, todavía sin cicatrizar.

—Entonces intenta no moverte —aconsejó el hombre, cuya lógica sencilla parecía gustar a la niña.

—Gracias —murmuró Bella, una hora después, cuando Alice estaba sumida en un profundo sueño.

—¿Por ayudarla —a olvidar los horrores que tu padre ha metido en su mente?

—preguntó, levantándose de la cama—. Eso no necesita agradecimiento, necesita en frentamiento.

Tenía razón y Bella ni siquiera se ofendió por el comentario.

—No es un buen hombre —admitió, con un suspiro—. Le gusta controlar a la gente. A ti, a mí, a Alice, a cualquiera al que pueda dominar.

—Eso no justifica que torture mentalmente a la niña —replicó Edward.

Bella se puso pálida, pero asintió con la cabeza. —Quizá ahora puedas entender por qué me he casado contigo. Tuve que hacerlo para poder apartarla de él. —¡Nunca debió de estar a su lado!

Estaban hablando en voz baja para no despertar a Alice, pero aquellas palabras se metieron dentro de Bella como un cuchillo. Se levantó y salió de la habita— ción con las piernas temblorosas.

Cuando Edward fue a buscarla, la encontró de pie en el pasillo, mirando por una de las ventanas que daban al aparcamiento del hospital.

—Lo siento —dijo, al acercarse a ella—, no quería herirte. Era una crítica hacia tu padre.

Bella no creyó sus palabras.

—Me crees despreciable porque dejé a mi hija con él —murmuró temblorosa—. ¡No creas que no lo sé! —Está hablando tu conciencia, que se siente culpable —dijo, con un suspiro—. Yo lo único que habría querido es que me hubieras contado desde el principio por qué tenías que casarte conmigo.

—¿,Y qué te iba a decir? —preguntó ella, con ironía—. A propósito, me caso contigo porque tengo otra hija a la que di y ésta es la única manera que tengo para recuperarla, ¿te habría parecido bien? Eso habría hecho que me respetaras, ¿no es así?

—¿Pero tú deseas mi respeto? —preguntó él, con voz ronca.

—Lo único que quiero es que pasen estos meses sin sufrir demasiado —fue la respuesta de ella.

El silencio los envolvió. Un silencio triste que los aisló en medio de aquel pasillo de hospital.

Bella tenía ganas de llorar, aunque no sabía exactamente por qué. Quizá tuviera algo que ver la necesidad de borrar el latido que sentía en su interior y abrazarse a aquel hombre fuerte y alto que estaba a su lado. —¿Tienes la copia del documento de adopción? —Sí.

—¿Dónde está?

Bella frunció el ceño y se giró para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Tengo todos mis documentos en un maletín en Grecia, ¿por qué?

—Porque me gustaría verlo, si no te importa.

Por supuesto que le importaba, pensó, con un repentino temor que borró el color de su rostro. —Quieres usarlo contra mí, ¿verdad? —lo acusó—. Crees que si dejé una hija en adopción en el pasado, la ley no va a darme la custodia de mi segundo hijo. Tú...

—Tú tienes una mente sucia, insultante y suspicaz... Tu padre tenía razón.

—Y eso te hace sentirte superior a mí, ¿verdad? Pues deja que te diga algo, Edward, nunca pensaré que eres superior a mí mientras te importe más un trozo de tierra griega que tu esperma.


	6. Capítulo Seis

**Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original: Pasión Oculta de Michelle Reid**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

* * *

Se balanceó, como si Bella lo hubiera golpeado. Parecía terriblemente enfadado y Bella no era capaz de respirar... no quería perderse lo que estaba a punto de estallar dentro de él.

Esperaba que dijera algo, incluso que le hiciera algo físico. De manera que cuando A Edward se dio media vuelta y se alejó, ella lo miró horrorizada, con un sentimiento que se acercaba al remordimiento.

Porque supo, lo supo en el momento en que lo vio marchar, que le acababa de golpear en su punto más sensible, aunque no sabía por qué o cómo.

Cuando estaba lista para marcharse del hospital, después de tomar un té con Alice, Rose apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

—Oh, tú tienes que ser la hermana de Bella porque sois exactamente iguales —declaró.

Bella se sobresaltó y miró a su alrededor, buscando temerosa a Edward.

Pero no estaba. Durante los diez minutos siguientes, Rose habló con Alice sin parar, sacando de cuando en cuando regalos del bolso negro que llevaba al hombro. Uno de ellos era un juego electrónico.

—Es de parte de Edward —explicó a Alice—. Pensó que te ayudaría a entretenerte cuando Bella se vaya a descansar. Ella está embarazada, ¿lo sabías?

Alice hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y susurró su agradecimiento por el regalo, mientras miraba el hermoso rostro de Rose con adoración. La mujer siguió hablando con ella como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

—Ahora me ha pedido el tío Edward que lleve a Bella a casa para que descanse

—finalizó Rose—, para que esté como una rosa cuando venga mañana a verte. —¿Tú vendrás también?

Bella sintió que su corazón sufría por la hija que tanto cariño necesitaba.

—Vendré a recoger a Bella cuando termine de trabajar —aseguró Rose.

Cuando Bella se inclinó para darle un beso de buenas noches, la pequeña la abrazó por el cuello.

—Vendrás mañana, ¿verdad? —susurró con ansiedad.

—Mañana por la mañana —prometió.

—¿Qué has dicho a Edward para ponerle de mal humor? —preguntó Rose, una vez que entraron en el automóvil—, ha estado toda la tarde dando vueltas por el hotel enfurecido.

—¿Tú trabajas también allí?

—Crees que soy la típica rubia estúpida, ¿verdad? No lo soy. Soy decoradora y trabajo en todos los proyectos de Swan.

La mujer cambió de marcha y de carril, con la destreza de alguien que está acostumbrado a conducir en las horas punta.

—Es una empresa familiar. Jasper es el constructor y Edward se ocupa de la contabilidad. Estamos trabajando para terminar este proyecto de Londres cuanto antes y comenzar a trabajar en la isla, una vez que tú tengas el hijo. Aunque la isla será una renovación privada —explicó, completamente indiferente a la tensión de Bella al descubrir que la mujer sabía exactamente por qué se había casado Edward con ella.

—La casa está completamente abandonada. Tu padre no la cuidó durante estos años. Tampoco la finca que la rodea, que ahora se ha convertido en un lugar salvaje. En el pasado fue un sitio maravilloso y queremos devolverle su antigua gloria. Ahora ya sabes que se lo que hay entre tú y Edward. ¿Me vas a decir qué le has dicho para enfadarle tanto?

—No es asunto tuyo —dijo Bella con brusquedad, sintiéndose enfadada, amargada y cruelmente traicionada.

Y no sólo eso, además sabía que las palabras con las que había insultado a Edward eran completamente justificadas.

—Y como sabes mi situación, ¿te importaría cederme un cuarto para mí sola? Puedes imaginar que Edward nunca duerme en mi cama, así que hazle un poco más fácil las cosas dejándole un dormitorio para él y que no tenga que pasar la noche en una silla.

—Oh, creo que he vuelto a hablar demasiado —exclamó Rose—. ¿De verdad durmió en una silla? — dijo, como si estuviera a punto de reírse. El coche se detuvo frente a un edificio blanco—. ¿Estás segura de que quieres un dormitorio individual? —insistió, provocativamente—. Él es en teoría un experto amante... eso se dice. ¿No vas a echarlo de menos en la cama?

—No sabes nada —exclamó Bella impaciente—. Él puede dormir conmigo siempre que le apetezca. Lo que pasa es que a él no le gusta pasar toda la noche con una fulana. ¡Es todo!

Como escapatoria había sido una respuesta perfecta, el problema era que ella no tenía ningún lugar donde ir. Efectivamente salió del coche apresuradamente, pero tuvo que esperar en la puerta a que Rose abriera con su llave. Después podría de verdad escapar.

—Lo siento —murmuró Rose, por primera vez conmovida—. No quería ofenderte, aunque no lo creas. «¿Seguro que no?», pensó Bella.

—Quería provocarte a expensas de Edward—admitió de mala gana—. Él fue quien insistió en que compartierais el dormitorio.

Bella se quedó pensativa. ¿Quería eso decir que había intentando protegerla delante de la familia? En ese caso tendría que haber callado también los demás puntos del contrato.

—¿Tienes llave, o tenemos que quedarnos aquí a esperar a que venga alguien y nos abra? —preguntó Bella impaciente.

—Yo tengo llave —admitió, abriendo la puerta—. Bella...

Pero Bella ya estaba subiendo las escaleras, tan furiosa que apenas podía contenerse.

—Va a matarme si sabe lo que te he dicho —gritó Rose, subiendo detrás de ella.

—De acuerdo. Pues hacedme el favor de mataros el uno al otro y así se resolverán mis problemas.

—¡Esto no es un juego!

Entonces Bella se dio la vuelta y la miró, desde el último escalón.

—¡Tienes razón en que esto no es un juego! Voy a tener un hijo de verdad y él es el padre, así que no te atrevas a reírte de... ¡Ay!

La muchacha gimió y todo le empezó a dar vueltas. La siguiente imagen fue la cara de Rose inclinada sobre ella, completamente blanca.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—No pasa nada —dijo, levantándose con ayuda de Rose—. Me ocurre a veces. No es nada grave, enseguida me recupero.

—¡Pero te has desmayado! No creo que sea normal. —Para mí lo es —aseguró Bella—.

Si me puedes ayudar a levantarme, creo que estaré mejor tumbada en la cama.

—Por supuesto —respondió la muchacha, sintiéndose culpable por el desmayo. Subieron despacio al dormitorio y Bella se dejó caer débilmente sobre la cama.

Cerró los ojos y Rose se quedó allí, sin saber qué hacer.

—¿Quieres que te traiga algo de beber? —ofreció finalmente.

—Mmmm. Sí, me sentaría bien. Tráeme un vaso de agua, por favor.

Dos minutos más tarde, Rose llegaba con un vaso de agua y Bella era capaz de levantarse por sí sola y beber sin marearse.

—Bella, por favor, no le digas aEdwardlo que te he dicho antes —suplicó—. Siempre está diciendo que hablo demasiado y si sabe que te he estado provocando no sé lo que es capaz de hacer...

Bella supuso que Rose tenía razón y decidió que no merecía la pena causar más tensión en una situación tan complicada de por sí.

—No le diré nada, pero tú no le digas que me he desmayado. Si se entera no me dejará ir a visitar a Alice más y la niña me necesita.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Rose—, no diré nada si tú le dejas dormir contigo, para que no se entere de que he hablado de más. ¿Trato hecho?

—Trato hecho —aceptó Bella.

La muchacha se tumbó de nuevo, al tiempo que oía dos voces masculinas que subían por la escalera.

—Iré a entretenerlos. Si entra y te ve así sabrá que te acaba de pasar algo—murmuró Rose en voz baja. Después de que saliera, Bella escuchó sus voces. —¿Dónde está Bella? —preguntaba Edward—. ¿Por qué está tu bolso tirado, con todo derramado por el suelo?

—Bella está cansada y se ha ido a la cama. Me dijo que no la molestaras cuando llegaras. Y mi bolso está en el suelo porque cuando vine tenía tantas ganas de ir al baño que lo tiré y salí corriendo. ¿Alguna pregunta más?

Entonces habló el hermano, saludándola cariñosamente, como los esposos suelen hacerlo.

Momentos después, todo se quedó en silencio y los tres se fueron a la cocina. Bella consiguió levantarse, se puso el camisón y volvió a meterse en la cama.

Durmió profundamente hasta la mañana siguiente, en que se despertó con una sensación de pesadez en la cabeza. Por el estado de la almohada, se notaba que Edward había dormido allí con ella. No sabía si toda la noche, o parte de ella, aunque no le importaba.

Seguía enfadada con él por haber hablado con la familia sobre su relación. La hacía sentirse desnuda frente a ellos, aunque si lo pensaba, se daba cuenta de que Edward había mantenido con ella una relación más cordial y cercana que en Grecia.

Cuando fue a la planta de abajo, encontró a Rose en la cocina. Los hombres se habían ido a trabajar y Rose sería quien la llevara al hospital. Bella estuvo toda la mañana haciendo compañía a Alice, a quien ya dejaron levantarse y salir de la habitación.

Edward apareció después de que ellas terminaran de comer, en el momento en que Bella leía un cuento a Alice. Hizo un gesto a Bella y se dirigió hacia la niña.

—Tienes mejor aspecto hoy —dijo, con una sonrisa en los labios.

La niña sonrió también. Su carita se iluminó, como si fuera un cachorro que viera en aquel hombre el afecto que necesitaba.

—Te he hecho un dibujo —le dijo con timidez—, para darte las gracias por el juego que me trajo ayer Rose.

En un cuaderno de hojas blancas había tres dibujos, un cuarto había sido ya regalado a Bella. Éste representaba una iglesia con una novia y un novio de la mano. Bella estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar al ver reflejados tan claramente los deseos más profundos de la niña. Lo guardó en su bolso y le ofreció a su vez un libro de cuentos, el que en ese momento leía.

La niña dio solemnemente un dibujo a Edward. Tenía un cielo azul y un sol enorme que iluminaba con sus rayos a un hombre, una mujer, una niña y un niño en una cuna. Había también una piscina y una casa a lo lejos.

El dibujo, una vez más, hablaba de sus más profundos anhelos. Bella le había hablado a Alice de la finca de Skiathos y ella se había dibujado en ella, junto a ellos, porque era lo que más deseaba en el mundo.

«No», pensó Bella, «Edward no es ningún estúpido». Por la forma en que el hombre miraba el dibujo, se notaba que leía el mensaje.

—También he hecho uno para la mujer —murmuró Alice.

—Se llama Rose.

—Para Rose —repitió obedientemente la niña. Me trajo el cuaderno y las pinturas —explicó a Edward—. Quería que pintara mi operación y lo he hecho... ¿crees que le gustará?

El dibujo era verdaderamente sangriento y cuando Edward finalmente dejó de mirar a su propio dibujo y estudió el de Rose, no pudo evitar una mueca en los labios.

—Creo que le encantará. Gracias—por el mío.

La niña, que había estado lista para dormir hacía unos minutos, se animó repentinamente y comenzó a buscar el juego electrónico de Edward.

—¿Quieres que hagamos una partida? —ofreció alegremente, encendiéndolo—. Hay que apretar este botón, luego...

Fue como si una luz se apagara. Un segundo antes los tres estaban brillantes, contagiados por la alegría de Alice, y al momento después la oscuridad cayó sobre ellos como una gran sombra. La niña miró hacia arriba, eso fue todo, y se convirtió en una persona completamente diferente.

Bella estaba sentada al otro lado de la cama, mientras que Edward estaba en una silla. Bella miró hacia arriba, también, y se puso en pie temerosa. Edward alzó los ojos y vio quién estaba en la entrada con el ceño fruncido.

Era Emmett Swan. Con los ojos puestos en el cuerpo de Bella y la expresión brillante y ambiciosa al ver su evidente estado de gestación.

—Así que ya está hecho —murmuró, sin disimular su satisfacción—. ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho? —preguntó, mirando acusadoramente a Bella—. ¿Para cuándo nacerá?

—entonces rió y se dirigió hacia AEdward, que se ponía en pie despacio—. ¡Casi no puedo creérmelo! Bien hecho, amigo. ¡Te felicito!

Emmett Swan extendió la mano, ignorando, deliberadamente o no, la expresión irónica del rostro de Edward. —¿Cuándo completamos el trato entonces? —preguntó, secamente.

Al mismo tiempo, Bella tomaba la mano de la niña, que a su vez buscaba la de ella. Ninguna de las dos sonrió, ninguna habló. Parecía que para Emmett Swan no existían. Bella sólo importaba como medio para obtener un nieto, mientras que Alice era algo completamente inservible.

—Ya lo sabrá a su debido tiempo —respondió Edward—. Por ahora lo único que nos preocupa es la salud de Alice.

Como si eso le hubiera recordado un deber, Emmett Swan miró por fin a la niña.

—Ya tienes a tu querida Bella, ¿no? Los niños son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que quieren.

—No fingía —replicó secamente Bella, mientras la niña bajaba la cabeza para no tener que enfrentarse a aquellos ojos fríos e indiferentes.

—¿No? Bueno, ahora eso no importa. Quiero que me habléis de mi nieto. ¿Me vais a contar todo, o tendré que esperar a que nazca antes? .

Bella no contestó, no quería. No podía decirle nada que él no supiera ya.

—No os entiendo —dijo, con una mueca—. Por lo menos has cumplido —añadió, dirigiéndose a Edward—. Con el largo silencio me empecé a preguntar si te habías acobardado en el último momento, pero... —miró a Alice unos segundos—, todo tiene su precio, ¿verdad, Bella? ¿Además, qué habrías hecho si no?

Fueron unas palabras tan crueles, que Bella se estremeció de horror. Afortunadamente la niña no entendía de lo que hablaba. Pero Edward sí. Dio un paso y agarró a Emmett Swan de un brazo.

—Vayamos a dar un paseo. Tenemos cosas que discutir. Creo...

Ambos salieron antes de que Bella pudiera reaccionar. La amenaza en las palabras de Edward la aturdieron tanto, que sus piernas apenas la sostenían. Se volvió a sentar al lado de la niña y la abrazó contra su pecho, intentando no pensar en nada. Intentando no sucumbir al miedo.

—Papá me odia —murmuró la niña.

—No, cariño —dijo Bella con suavidad—. Es que él no sabe amar a nadie, es todo.

Era la verdad. Su padre era incapaz de amar a nadie. Era una persona egoísta que medía su propia fuerza para cerrar su corazón a los demás. Lo había hecho con su madre, con sus hijos y con todos sus competidores. Él se creía un ser omnipotente y su único dolor había sido perder al hijo que iba a prolongar su apellido, incluso aunque no tuviera su sangre. A Emmett sólo le importaba que llevara su apellido.

El hijo de Bella llevaría el apellido de su padre, por supuesto, pero según el contrato, se le pondría como segundo apellido Cullen. Para Emmett era suficiente.

Bella no soportaba la situación y deseaba que acabara todo cuanto antes, para poder comenzar una nueva vida.

Edward no volvió. Bella pasó el resto de la tarde preocupada pensado en lo que habrían hablado los dos hombres. Cuando Rose llegó, con Jasper, estaba agotada y quería marcharse enseguida.

Pero Alice estaba todavía bajo los efectos de Emmett Swan y tuvo suerte de que Rose llegara y conversara animadamente. Jasper estaba silencioso, como era habitual en él. Miraba de vez en cuando a Bella, que estaba de pie al lado de la ventana con una sensación de soledad que la aislaba de todos.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Jasper en voz baja.

—Estoy cansada, eso es todo —contestó ella, tratando de sonreír.

—Edward pensaba venir a recogerte él mismo, pero le ha surgido un imprevisto. Me pidió que te dijera que lo esperaras esta noche hasta que llegara, quiere hablar contigo de algo importante.

¿Algo relacionado con su padre? Se preguntó Bella preocupada.

—Gracias.

Jasper se apartó de ella de nuevo. Bella sabía que no caía muy bien a aquel hombre.

La culpaba de la presión que Emmett Swan ejercía sobre su hermano.

Una vez en casa, Bella encontró suficientes fuerzas para ayudar a Rose a preparar la cena, luego se sentó con ellos a la mesa, aún sintiéndose una intrusa. Pero tenía dos opciones: comer con ellos o irse a la habitación y cenar a solas, que habría sido muy grosero. Cuando terminaron de cenar, Edward todavía no había llegado y Bella no podía soportar por más tiempo la tensión, de manera que se disculpó.

—No puedo esperar más, estoy muy cansada.

Sin embargo, nada más meterse en la cama la puerta se abrió. Edward tenía mal aspecto. Su ropa estaba arrugada y necesitaba afeitarse. El cabello lo llevaba alborotado, como si hubiera estado tocándoselo nerviosamente.

—Siento llegar tan tarde —se disculpó—, pero no quería esperar hasta mañana. Cerró la puerta y se quedó allí de pie durante unos segundos. Finalmente suspiró.

—¿Te importa si me doy una ducha rápida y luego hablamos?

—No, claro que no —replicó ella, un poco confundida.

Aunque prefería que le dijera enseguida lo que había hablado con su padre. Pero él ya se había metido en el cuarto de baño, dejándola allí en un estado de tensión enorme.

Volvió, como había prometido, enseguida. Se había duchado, afeitado y su aspecto había mejorado bastante, aunque seguía con el rostro triste. Salió con un albornoz azul que dejaba al descubierto parte de su piel bronceada, demasiado para el estado de tensión en el que estaba Bella, que comenzó a imaginar cosas que provocaron el endurecimiento de sus senos.

De manera que levantó las rodillas y se cruzó rápidamente de brazos, con un gesto defensivo que pretendía proteger aquellas partes sensibles de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, no pudo apartar los ojos de él mientras éste se sentaba a su lado y la tensión parecía hacer más denso el silencio en el cuarto.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Edward? —preguntó, incapaz de esperar más tiempo.

Los ojos verdes de Edward parpadearon, para posarse inmediatamente en los de ella, finalmente esbozó una sonrisa que no ayudó en nada al equilibrio de la muchacha.

—Nada —le aseguró, luego permaneció unos segundos en silencio—. Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte —añadió, después de estudiar su rostro despacio.

Entonces hizo algo extraño. Se acercó a ella y acarició su pelo, lo apartó de sus mejillas y luego acarició uno de sus suaves hombros. La tensión pareció aumentar en el ambiente. El corazón de Bella palpitó con fuerza y las partes de su cuerpo más sensibilizadas se sobresaltaron de nuevo, recordándole lo mucho que le atraía aquel hombre.

—Tengo que volver a Grecia —anunció, haciéndola volver a la realidad—. Estaré allí unas tres semanas, creo.

Entonces apartó la mano y ella se odió por ser tan vulnerable a él.

—Acepto que no quieras dejar todavía a Alice, así que he hablado con Jasper y Rose para que te puedas quedar aquí por ahora.

Por lo menos no la obligaba a volver a Grecia con él, pensó Bella aliviada, aunque no le alegraba demasiado tener que quedarse en la casa de su hermano, con el que la relación era tan fría. Pero podría pasar casi todo el tiempo con Alice, se dijo, intentando animarse.

—El otro problema es Alice —continuó, como si sus pensamientos estuvieran siguiendo el mismo camino que los de ella—. Será dada de alta en un par de días. —Iré a casa de mi padre con ella —ofreció Bella enseguida—. Creo que sería lo mejor, así no molestaré a tu hermano.

Edward hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

—No. No te dejaré con tu padre en tu estado, así que he hecho un trato con él. Bella se puso tensa.

—No le habrás dicho que sabías la verdad, ¿no? —¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Por quién me tomas, por un monstruo? ¿Crees que no veo cómo la niña se estremece con su presencia, cómo te estremeces tú misma? ¿Crees que disfruto viendo eso?

Bella bajó los ojos sin contestar nada y el ambiente se hizo más denso.

—No eres capaz de confiar en mí ni siquiera un poco, ¿verdad? ¿Entonces qué crees que voy a decirte ahora? ¿Que voy a meterte en una cárcel mientras que dure tu embarazo?

—¿Por qué no? He estado en una cárcel antes de venir a Londres, ¿por qué no ibas a llevarme de nuevo? —He ofrecido a tu padre que Alice se quede con nosotros las tres semanas que le quedan para volver al colegio —anunció—. Tu padre ha aceptado, siempre que las dos os quedéis en esta casa y Alice no salga del país;

—¿El estuvo de acuerdo con eso? —Bella no se lo podía creer.

—Sí. Por lo que parece, su ama de llaves va a irse unos días de vacaciones, así que tendría que contratar a alguien que se ocupase de la niña en el caso de que no te quedases tú con ella.

Bella se sintió desconcertada al darse cuenta de cuántas molestias se había tomado él con todo este asunto.

—Gracias —murmuró ella, al fin.

—Pero eso no es todo —añadió Edward, con lo que a Bella le cambió la expresión de la cara—. Yo tengo que añadir algunas condiciones a las que tu padre ha puesto. La principal es que tú tendrás que regresar a Grecia en cuanto la niña comience a ir al colegio. La razón de que te pida esto es que yo no voy a poder venir a Londres a recogerte, así que me tendré que fiar de tu palabra de que volverás.

—Volveré —prometió ella, algo enfadada debido a que nunca había pensado hacer nada distinto. Ellos habían firmado un trato por el que ella daría a luz a su hijo en Grecia—. Llevaré a Alice al colegio y luego tomaré el primer vuelo a...

—Mi avión te estará esperando en un aeropuerto cerca del colegio de Alice —la interrumpió—. Y no viajarás por tu cuenta a ningún sitio mientras estés aquí. Dejaré un chófer a tu disposición mientras dure tu estancia en Londres.

—¡Pero yo tengo coche propio! —protestó ella. —Está en la casa de mi padre. Me gustaría volver a conducirlo mientras estoy aquí.

—No dejaré que conduzcas en tu estado. —Pero si estoy bien.

—No es lo que me ha parecido mientras hablabas con tu padre durante la comida. No quiero que te pongas detrás del volante de un coche en ese estado de nervios. Eso si no quieres que te haga volver a Grecia conmigo...

—Muy bien, amo —dijo ella sarcásticamente, al darse cuenta de que lo único que él buscaba era proteger a su futuro hijo.

Edward estuvo a punto de levantarse cuando ella dijo eso, pero le bastó con mirarla para que ella se asustara.

—Sabes perfectamente que no deberías desafiarme. Y a pesar de tu estado delicado y de esa fragilidad bajo la que te escondes, voy a tener que tomar represalias y eso no te va a gustar, ya que conozco tu secreto.

—N... no sé de qué me estás hablando.

—¿No? —preguntó él, acercándose a ella—. Bueno, pues vamos a ver... Edward se inclinó sobre ella y la besó.

De inmediato, Bella se vio desbordada por la pasión y respondió al beso, por lo que él tuvo que valerse de la fuerza para soltarse del abrazo de las manos de ella, que aprisionaban su nuca.

—Bueno... —dijo, apuntando con un dedo a los labios temblorosos de ella—. Ése es tu secreto. ¡Te gustaría odiarme, pero lo cierto es que no te puedes resistir a mí!

Ella fue a golpearlo, pero él agarró su mano y se la besó con un gesto arrogante.

Y él aprovechó su gesto para volver a humillarla, ya que en cuanto le pasó la lengua por la mano, ella no pudo evitar estremecerse de placer.

—Podría retrasar mi partida una hora o dos, si tú lo deseas... Pero eso hizo que ella se enfureciera, dejando de lado la pasión.

—¿Sólo una hora o dos? ¿Es eso lo único que puedes ofrecerme?

—¿Es que quieres más? ¿Quieres que te dedique toda una noche de pasión?

—¡No creo que seas capaz de pasar una noche entera en la misma cama que yo! —dijo ella, con desprecio. La mirada de él se oscureció y se puso en pie. —Me parece que tendré que hacer algo para que cambies la opinión que tienes de mí —le dijo, mientras sus manos comenzaban a desatarse el cordón de la bata.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? No, Edward... —protestó, al darse cuenta de que no podía disimular por más tiempo que no sabía el motivo por el que él se estaba desnudando.

Pero eso no le detuvo. Y ella notó la boca seca, mientras contemplaba con una mezcla de horror y fascinación el magnífico cuerpo desnudo de Edward delante de ella.

Casi perdió el aliento al darse cuenta del poder de su excitación. Luego, hizo un último intento de huir de él, apartándose hacia el otro lado de la cama, pero él la agarró de un brazo, impidiendo que se marchara.

—Estoy embarazada —le recordó finalmente, como si eso fuera a detenerlo.

Edward, lejos de detenerse, la atrajo hacia él, de manera que el vientre redondeado de ella se apretó contra el vientre liso de él. Ese primer contacto con su futuro hijo, hizo que él se estremeciera y lanzara un suspiro.

Bella lo miró fijamente a los ojos y se dio cuenta de cómo lo deseaba. Lo último que pudo pensar fue que Edward llevaba razón: ella no podía resistirse a él, y menos cuando la miraba de ese modo.

Sus ojos se cerraron mientras su boca se abría, esperando que él la besara. Después se fundieron el uno con el otro durante varias horas, ajenos a los problemas del mundo exterior.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Bella mucho después, mientras sus cuerpos yacían exhaustos sobre la cama—. ¿Por qué me rechazaste la primera noche que pasamos aquí?

—Te prometí que no te volvería a tocar mientras estuvieses embarazada—respondió él.

—Te hiciste esa promesa a ti mismo —le corrigió Bella—. Yo no te pedí nada parecido. Él se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos. Luego lanzó un suspiro.

—Bueno, en cualquier caso, hoy he roto mi promesa y no tengo ninguna intención de renovarla.

Luego la volvió a besar, pero de un modo tranquilo. Y ambos se quedaron abrazados de un modo que ella se sintió maravillosamente. Ese momento le resultó completamente diferente de todos los que habían compartido antes. Era como una promesa de lo que podía depararles el futuro.

Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente, vio que él se había marchado como era habitual.

Lo que le hizo pensar sombríamente que su relación había vuelto a la normalidad.


	7. Final

**Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original: Pasión Oculta de Michelle Reid**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **Capítulo Final**

* * *

Alice salió del hospital tres días más tarde. Luego, el tiempo comenzó a pasar muy deprisa, debido a que fueron unos días muy agradables para todos. Jasper había suavizado sus maneras hacia ella debido en gran medida al hecho de que Alice estuviera viviendo con ellos. E incluso Jasper Cullen no era insensible a los encantos de la niña.

Alice se había llevado a la casa sus pinturas, sus máquinas de juegos y su conejo de peluche. Además, Bella le contaba un cuento todas las noches. La niña estaba encantada con Jasper y Rose. Los miraba de un modo tan agradecido por el hecho de que la dejaran quedarse allí que a Bella casi se le saltaban las lágrimas.

La niña se recuperó rápidamente de la operación con esa resistencia que tienen los niños, pero estaba preocupada por el hecho de que pronto tendría que regresar a la escuela, debido a que ese momento coincidiría con un nuevo viaje de Bella a Grecia.

—¿Te olvidarás de mí cuando nazca el niño? —le preguntó una noche, cuando ya estaba acostada en la cama que Rose había preparado para ella en la habitación de al lado de la de Bella.

—Los recién nacidos no acaparan todo el cariño de las personas —le dijo Bella, cariñosamente—. Pero tú tendrás que acostumbrarte a que las otras personas compartan su cariño con el bebé. ¿Crees que podrás compartir el cariño que siento por ti con mi hijo? —¿Crees que Edward me dejará visitaros de vez en cuando?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Fue él quien convenció a papá de que te dejara venir aquí hasta que volvieras al colegio.

—Rose me dijo que a Edward le gustan mucho los niños. Y que a mí me quiere porque me parezco a ti.

Bella pensó que eso había sido muy amable por parte de Rose y se lo agradeció en cuanto pudo.

—Pero es que no es más que la verdad —respondió Rose, encogiéndose de hombros—. A Edward le encantan los niños, pero sería capaz de querer a Alice sólo porque se parece a ti.

—No sabes de lo que estás hablando...

—¿No? —sonrió Rose de un modo extraño—. Seguro que Edward te ha hablado de esa mujer con la que se veía. Esa es su forma habitual de comportarse. Así se cubriría las espaldas, pero lo que seguro que no te dijo es que rompió con ella a la semana de casaros.

Bella puso cara de sorpresa.

—No —continuó Rose—. No creo que te lo dijera. Pero has de saber que Edward es un hombre que se compromete con cualquier asunto en el que se meta. Y que mientras esté casado contigo, no se acercará a ninguna otra mujer.

—Lo único con lo que Edward se ha comprometido es con esa isla que quiere recuperar —dijo Bella, negándose a admitir que Edward podía ser una persona diferente de lo que ella pensaba.

No podía hacerlo ya que eso la pondría en una situación delicada ante él.

—Es cierto que el hecho de recuperar la isla de la familia ha sido su principal objetivo durante los últimos diez años —concedió Rose—. Y yo pensé que al aceptar casarse y tener un hijo para conseguirlo, él había ido demasiado lejos, pero cuando te conocí comencé a tener mis dudas. Y creo que no se casó contigo sólo por lo de la isla...

—Eso no es así —dijo Bella con frialdad—. Mi padre es un maestro del arte de negociar.

—Es cierto que tu padre sabía que él quería recuperar esa isla, y que lo había prometido sobre la tumba de su padre, pero aun así insisto en que...

—¿Lo prometió sobre la tumba de su padre?

—¿No lo sabías? Ven, te enseñaré algo —Rose se levantó y tomó a Bella de la mano para conducirla al pasillo.

La condujo a una habitación que Rose usaba como estudio de trabajo.

—Mira —le dijo, señalando un cuadro de la pared. Se titulaba Visión, y Bella se estremeció al darse cuenta de que era el original de la acuarela que había visto en el ascensor en el que había subido hasta el despacho de Cullen.

—Su padre encargó este cuadro cuando supo que iba a tener que vender la isla

—explicó Rose—. Fíjate en ese cementerio —señaló un lugar del cuadro—. Todos los Cullen, excepto el padre de Edward están enterrados allí, incluidos su madre y su hermano mayor, que murieron en un accidente aéreo cuando Edward era todavía un adolescente y Jasper, un niño. El accidente destrozó al padre, que los adoraba.

Rose hizo una pausa.

—Cuando ellos murieron, él pensó que no había ningún motivo para seguir viviendo, y eso hizo que los negocios de la familia entraran en quiebra; La salud del padre también se resintió y murió al poco tiempo, pero no antes de hacerle prometer a Edward que recuperaría la isla y llevaría sus restos allí. ¿Lo entiendes ahora?

—¿Que si lo entiendo? —repitió Bella.

Por supuesto que lo entendía. Aquella isla no era sólo un trozo de tierra para él. Era su casa. Era allí donde su corazón estaba, junto a su madre y su hermano. Y era allí donde su padre debía descansar.

Finalmente, entendió que su padre le había elegido porque podía hacer presa de él tan fácilmente como había hecho presa de ella. Les había chantajeado emocionalmente a ambos. Y el chantaje emocional era mucho más poderoso que el chantaje económico.

—Creo que voy a vomitar —dijo Bella, llevándose una mano a la boca, y echando a correr hacia el cuarto de baño.

Resultó irónico el hecho de que Edward eligiera esa misma noche para llamarla por teléfono.

—¿Te encuentras bien? Rose me ha contado que te habías sentido mal hace un rato.

—Debió de ser algo que comí. Ahora me encuentro bien —dijo, quitándole importancia, y deseando que Rose no le hubiera contado la verdadera razón por la que se había puesto enferma.

¿Y qué había sido lo que la había puesto enferma? Todas las palabras crueles con que había descalificado a Edward, volvieron a su mente. Palabras crueles provocadas por el hecho de que él se hubiera vendido por una ganancia material, mientras que ella se había vendido por amor.

—No debes preocuparte demasiado ahora que Alice está fuera del hospital —ordenó él.

—No lo haré. Además, es una niña fácil de entretener. —Me he dado cuenta. ¿Has visto a tu padre? —No.

—Bien. Esperemos que todo siga igual.

—¿Por eso has llamado? ¿Te preocupa que mi padre venga por aquí? No lo hará, lo sabes —le aseguró—. No se preocupará por mí de nuevo hasta que tenga el niño.

—¿Te molesta eso?

Bella frunció el ceño ante esa pregunta.

—No —dijo con firmeza. La falta de interés de su padre por su persona había dejado de herirla hacía mucho tiempo.

—Bien. Escucha, tengo dos razones para llamarte —anunció, de repente, casi con brusquedad—. Esta semana tenías que hacerte una revisión médica y como no vas a viajar a Atenas sólo para eso, te he preparado una cita en una clínica de Londres.

Edward le dio el nombre y la dirección, así como la fecha y la hora, que ella anotó apresuradamente.

—Y la otra razón por la que te llamo es porque acabo de descubrir que tienes tu pasaporte aquí. Debí meterlo en mi maletín sin darme cuenta cuando salimos hacia Londres y aquí ha estado hasta que lo encontré por casualidad esta mañana. También me he dado cuenta de que llevas en él tu nombre de soltera, con lo cual ahora no te vale.

—Ah, entonces me tendré que hacer uno nuevo. —Ya lo estoy arreglando —anunció—. Jasper está haciendo todos los trámites necesarios para que esté listo cuando vuelvas a Grecia. Sólo tendrás que firmar lo que Jasper te dé y darle una foto nueva. ¿Podrías hacerlo esta misma mañana?

—Por supuesto, pero también puedo hacer el resto. Estoy embarazada, no soy una inválida.

—No quise decir que lo fueras, pero me imaginé que preferirías emplear tú tiempo en Londres para estar con Alice —dijo, en un tono que dejaba claro cuáles eran sus prioridades.

—¿De verdad? —replicó ella, en un tono seco. Él murmuró algo entre dientes.

—¿Por qué tienes que convertir cada conversación en una pelea?

—¿Y tú por qué tienes que ser tan dominante? —¿Porque intento ahorrarte un montón de problemas?

—¡No me gusta que organicen mi vida! —exclamó. —Intento ayudarte, ¡maldita sea! —explotó ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de comportarte de esa manera y darte cuenta de que soy tu aliado, no tu enemigo?

«¡Cuando dejes de confundir mis emociones tanto que no sé quién eres!», pensó con amargura y colgó el teléfono, antes de que aquellas palabras salieran de su boca.

Entonces se levantó, temblando de ira y sin saber por qué estaba tan enfadada.

«Lo que te pasa es que quieres que él te demuestre cariño y consideración», le dijo una voz interior, «pero cuando lo hace, te asustas tanto que no puedes soportarlo».

Jasper le llevó aquella misma tarde una serie de papeles para firmar, algunos le hicieron fruncir el entrecejo.

—Son copias por si acaso se extravía algún papel —le explicó.

Ella se encogió de hombros y obedeció, para a continuación darle las fotografías requeridas: cuatro instantáneas que hizo en una cabina de la calle. Rose había ido con ella, también Alice y entre todas convirtieron la excursión en un juego.

Bella consiguió varias fotos de Alice haciendo muecas a la cámara, e incluso dos de Rose, también haciendo tonterías.

.

.

.

Días después, fue a la cita que Edward le había arreglado en una famosa clínica londinense. Le hicieron varias pruebas: de sangre, de tensión, la examinaron físicamente y le hicieron una ecografía. No encontraron ningún problema, para alivio suyo. Los mareos eran señales de niveles bajos de azúcar, que se podían remediar fácilmente teniendo algo dulce a mano. Le aseguraron que no tenía que preocuparse de nada más. Salió de la clínica contenta de no tener ningún problema en su salud y con una fotografía en blanco y negro de su bebé acurrucado en el vientre.

—¿Te hicieron daño? —preguntó Rose, al ver la fotografía.

—¿Con la ecografía? No. Notabas una sensación un poco extraña, eso fue todo.

Tuvieron que repetirlo varias veces hasta conseguir la posición adecuada.

Rose le devolvió las fotografías, pero había una luz extraña en su mirada que Bella no pudo interpretar. Una mirada que recordó durante varios días sin saber por qué.

Pasó otra semana y Edward no volvió a llamar de nuevo. Realmente, ella no esperaba que llamara, después de la última discusión, pero le molestaba que ni siquiera lo hiciera para saber cómo había ido la revisión en la clínica.

Luego algunas preocupaciones empezaron a tomar prioridad. Una de ellas la manera en que Alice iba haciéndose más callada y triste a medida que las tres semanas llegaban a su fin.

Rose encontró una noche a Bella llorando sobre la mochila infantil que la señora Leyton le había enviado aquel día.

—Oh, Bella —exclamó Rose con un suspiro, abrazándola—. No te hagas esto a ti misma.

—No puedo soportar la idea de que se marche —le confió destrozada—. No sé cómo voy a hacerlo. Ella odia ese colegio. Odia que la aparten de mí. La separación va a ser muy dura para ambas.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! No puedo soportar verte así. Bella, escucha, tú...

—Rose...

Fue la voz de Jasper la que impidió que Rose dijera lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—No te metas en ello —le advirtió el hombre. —No digas eso, Jasper. Si Edward supiera...

—Te he dicho que no te metas en eso —repitió. Estaba de pie en la entrada del dormitorio de Bella y parecía tan firme que cuando Bella lo miró a través de las lágrimas, pensó que era Edward quien estaba allí.

La muchacha se estremeció. Ellos habían hecho un trato importante para ambos, así que tenía que ser fuerte hasta el final.

—Estoy bien —dijo, levantándose con arrogancia—. No es nada —dijo, mirando a Rose con una sonrisa cínica en los labios—. Aunque te agradezco que te preocupes por mí.

—Todos nos preocupamos —afirmó Rose con ansiedad—. Aunque puedo entender que no lo creas. Dos días después, pálidas, pero relajadas, Bella y Alice habían pasado por aquello muchas veces, bajaron las escaleras de la mano. La niña vestida con un uniforme negro y gris y Bella con un sobrio traje de chaqueta gris, una blusa blanca y el pelo recogido en una trenza.

Esperaba encontrar al chófer de Edward esperándolas, pero no había imaginado que estuvieran también Rose y Jasper.

—Vamos a ir con vosotras —explicó Rose—, son órdenes de Edward.

La muchacha estuvo a punto de reír, pero estaba demasiado triste.

El viaje hasta Bedfordshire fue angustioso. Alice se sentó entre Bella y Rose en el asiento trasero, mientras que Jasper fue delante con el conductor.

La niña fue todo el camino con una mano en las de Bella, mientras ésta le contaba cosas para mantenerla entretenida. Cuando salieron de la autopista y Alice reconoció los alrededores, se puso más nerviosa y agarró más fuertemente a Bella. Dos kilómetros antes de llegar, comenzó a llorar.

—¡Oye —exclamó Bella, forzando alegría—, esto es una aventura para mí! Nunca había venido por este camino antes.

—Lo odio —susurró Alice.

—¡Pero mira! Hay un aeropuerto privado allí. Puedo ver un avión blanco en la pista

—exclamó Rose. Bella alzó los ojos y no pudo evitar un estremecimiento.

—¿Sabes? Edward tiene un avión igual que ése. ¿Crees que habrá venido a...? —añadió Rose.

—¿Qué pasa? —interrumpió Bella, al ver que el coche daba un volantazo hacia la derecha. Se inclinó hacia adelante y miró por la ventanilla—. ¿Por qué hemos girado aquí?

Para aumentar la confusión Rose hizo un ruido con la boca.

—Un viaje misterioso —cantó excitada.

Entonces el coche se detuvo. Bella notó que su corazón daba un vuelco al ver, efectivamente, un avión blanco Gulfstream con los motores en marcha.

—No. ¡No! —exclamó—. ¡Rose es... !

Pero Rose ya se estaba bajando del coche y se llevaba a Alice con ella.

— ¡Jasper!

—Confía en nosotros —aconsejó, saliendo él también del coche. Entonces fue cuando el pánico la invadió.

—¡No podéis hacer esto! —protestó, saliendo del coche al tiempo que veía a Rose y Alice desaparecer dentro del avión—. ¡No! —gritó de nuevo—.

Jasper, por el amor de Dios, no entendéis.

—Créeme —dijo con suavidad—. Sí entendemos. No te preocupes —dijo, comenzando a ir hacia el avión—. Edward ha arreglado todo. No tienes de qué preocuparte. Confía en él, Bella. Lo que más le importa es tu salud.

«¿Mi salud?», pensó Bella, mientras la sangre le subía a la cara. Siguió caminando, casi sin poder sostenerse, buscando con la mirada a su hija. Entonces fue cuando vio al hombre que la agarraba de la mano.

—¡Edward! —gritó confundida.

Su rostro moreno se alzó y la miró con tal determinación que todas las sospechas y los miedos se hicieron de repente realidad como una bofetada.

Como una confirmación, la voz de Alice llegó lejana hasta ella, excitada.

—Me voy a Grecia a vivir contigo, Bella. No voy a volver a ese horrible colegio.

—No. Edward, no puedes hacer esto.

—Ve y siéntate cerca de Rose. Abróchate el cinturón, Alice.

Edward se puso derecho. Estaba delgado y llevaba una chaqueta de lino informal, junto con unos pantalones negros y una camiseta negra que no disimulaba el contorno de su cuerpo. Incluso en aquel momento, Bella no pudo evitar sentirse excitada recordando la sensualidad de aquel hombre.

—Tranquilízate. No tienes por qué asustarte.

Las palabras envolvieron a Bella. ¡Por supuesto que tenía por qué preocuparse! Eso estaba mal. Era una locura e iba a arruinar todo.

En ese preciso instante se escuchó el ruido de la puerta del avión e inmediatamente después los motores encenderse. Todo su cuerpo reaccionó con un estremecimiento violento y el horror invadió su sangre. Dio un gemido y miró acusadoramente aquellos ojos verdes, que se acercaban cada vez más mirándola indiferente. Ya no recordó nada más.

Volvió en sí y se encontró tumbada entre dos asientos de cuero, con un cojín bajo su cabeza. Edward estaba arrodillado al lado de ella y sus manos le desabrochaban los botones del cuello de la blusa.

Estaba muy pálido y parecía muy enfadado.

—Juro por Dios que pasarás el resto del embarazo encerrada en un lugar tranquilo.

Después de abrirle la blusa, se sentó de nuevo y la miró con furia.

Bella, todavía demasiado débil para contestar, levantó un brazo para cubrirse los ojos. ¡Ya estaban volando! Sólo se oía el ruido de los motores y supo con certeza que estaban muy lejos de Inglaterra.

Como pudo se incorporó en el asiento y miró con sus ojos verdes el interior de la cabina.

Estaban solos.

—¿Dónde está Alice?

—En la cabina central, divirtiéndose como nunca con Rose —dijo Edward con ironía—. Le dijimos que estabas dormida. No vio cuando te desmayaste en mis brazos, así que nos creyó.

¿Eso había hecho? ¿Desmayarse en los brazos del enemigo? Se dijo burlonamente. «Has estado en los brazos del enemigo desde el comienzo».

—¿Llevas algo apretado? —preguntó Edward, empezando a quitarle la chaqueta.

—¿Quieres dejar de molestarme? —gritó, tratando de apartarle las manos.

Pero la chaqueta ya estaba fuera y la cara de Edward estaba tensa. Luego pareció hacer un esfuerzo para controlarse. Dio un suspiro y sus hombros borraron la rigidez.

—Siento todo esto. No quise asustarte, pero tuve miedo de avisarte y que se lo dijeras a tu padre.

Que es lo que habría hecho, estaba segura.

—¿Pero por qué, Edward? ¿Por qué, cuando sabes que mi padre me castigará a mí y a Alice por este desafío sin sentido?

—No es un desafío —dijo, mirándola a los ojos y sentándose en el asiento opuesto al de ella con la expresión de alguien que está a punto de revelar algo importante—. He roto el contrato.

Bella siguió allí sentada, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos de par en par, con una expresión que indicaba que no le creía. Él permaneció en silencio esperando, observando, notando cómo sus labios se separaban para ayudar a su respiración entrecortada y viendo cómo su cara se hacía cada vez más pálida.

—¿Nuestro trato? —preguntó con dramatismo. —No. Eso es algo que no tiene nada que ver y de lo cual no estoy preparado para hablar ahora. Estoy hablando del trato con tu padre. Lo he roto porque sé que eso tendrá un efecto inmediato sobre ti. Os llevaré a ambas a mi casa y estaréis bajo mi protección. Por eso vamos a Grecia.

—¿Protección? —repitió.

Las quería proteger, pero la forma de hacerlo era justamente la manera de conseguir eliminar la única protección que tenían.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Legalmente Alice sigue siendo su hija. Legalmente él puede ir a por ella cuando quiera.

—¿Querías dejarla en Inglaterra? —quiso saber, desafiante— ¿La habrías dejado en el colegio y te habrías ido?

—Eso no es una respuesta. Mi padre...

—Tu padre puede hacer lo que quiera —interrumpió Edward, recostándose en el asiento—. Pero tendrá que hacerlo a través de canales legales, porque es la única manera por la que va a poder veros de nuevo.

Bella tomó aire horrorizada.

—Pero, Edward... esto es secuestro. ¡Podías ser arrestado por esto! Te pueden llevar a la cárcel.

—Intenta tener un poco de fe. —¡Alice ni siquiera tiene pasaporte!

La expresión del rostro de Edward no cambió, sólo hizo un gesto para meter la mano en el bolsillo y sacar algo que puso en el regazo de ella.

Eran dos pasaportes nuevos ingleses. Bella notó una sensación extraña en el estómago y sus manos temblaron al tomarlos. Los abrió y vio las dos caras tan parecidas, una de adulta, la otra infantil.

—¿Cómo has conseguido esto? —susurró, mirando el pasaporte de Alice.

—Con un cuidadoso plan.

—Pero... —dijo, parpadeando y mirando de nuevo a la fotografía de su hija—. Habrás estado muy ocupado —añadió finalmente.

—Por naturaleza soy una persona minuciosa. —¿Incluso para obtener el permiso de mi padre para hacer esto?

—Tú lo autorizaste. —¿Qué?

Lo miró sin pestañear, pero sus ojos no permanecieron vacíos, porque de repente recordó los documentos que Jasper le había hecho firmar. «Copias», había dicho, «por si se extravía algún papel».

—¡Terminaremos los dos en la cárcel!

Para desesperación de Bella, Edward comenzó a reírse. Bella deseó golpearlo. Él nunca sonreía así. ¡Nunca! Y lo hacía en ese momento justamente.

—Deja ya de preocuparte —suplicó, inclinándose para tomar los dos pasaportes y ponerlos de nuevo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta—. ¡Nadie va a preguntarte la relación que tienes con Alice, os parecéis demasiado! —Pero sigue siendo una equivocación—insistió—.

Y además, ¿por qué has hecho todo esto? ¡Todo se habría solucionado dentro de dos meses!

—No estoy preparado en este momento para contestar a ese tipo de preguntas

—respondió, para total confusión de Bella. El hombre se levantó.

— ¡Pero, Edward! —exclamó, agarrándolo de la manga cuando él comenzaba a alejarse—. Necesito que me lo digas ahora mismo.

—No —fue la respuesta.

Dicho lo cual se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

El resto del largo viaje fue resuelto en un ambiente de tensión reprimida. Reprimida porque Alice estaba tan alegre con todo el asunto que habría sido cruel estropeárselo. Pero no resultó fácil, y Bella se tuvo que encerrar tras una máscara fría que nadie podía romper excepto Alice.

Aterrizaron en Skiathos en el calor del mediodía y Bella estuvo nerviosa durante el tiempo que permanecieron en el aeropuerto. Esperaba continuamente ver un grupo de oficiales dirigiéndose hacia ellos para detenerlos por orden de su padre.

Pero no fue así. Pronto estuvieron en el Mercedes plateado todos juntos.

La niña, sentada detrás, entre Rose y Jasper, fue charlando constantemente y preguntando cosas que, afortunadamente, podían contestar los demás, ya que Bella era incapaz de articular palabra.

Se sentía al margen de todo. Llena de rabia, tensión y una sensación terrible de traición. Había empezado a querer a esa gente, a confiar en ellos a pesar de saber que confiar en alguien era una debilidad tremenda, además de una equivocación.

Alice confiaba en ellos. Los ojos de Bella comenzaron a humedecerse. ¡Alice empezaba a abrirse al mundo como un capullo en flor ante el calor del cariño! El coche llegó a la familiar verja y se detuvo en el porche. Se abrieron las puertas y salieron todos. El sol estaba alto y el mar tenía un color azul intenso. Las paredes blancas de la casa contrastaban con el verde de las montañas de detrás.

—¿Ésta va a ser mi nueva casa? ¿De verdad? — preguntó Alice. Bella se dio la vuelta para mirarla. Luego se dirigió a Edward.

—Si la haces daño, nunca te lo perdonaré.

Bella agarró por la cintura a Bella al llegar al vestíbulo.

¡Quítame las manos de encima!

Pero la agarró más fuerte para subir las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de ella.

Edward cerró la puerta ayudándose con un pie. Luego la hizo girarse para que lo mirara a los ojos. Bella vio lágrimas de rabia en ellos.

—No voy a dejar que nadie haga daño a Alice —dijo enfadado—. ¡Y no estoy haciéndolo para hacerte daño a ti!

—¿Entonces por qué lo haces? —replicó.

—¡Ya te lo he dicho! He roto el trato que tenía con tu padre.

—¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué, Edward?

En los ojos del hombre se podía ver frustración y rabia.

—¡Por esto! —murmuró, cubriendo los labios de ella y besándola apasionadamente. Cuando la soltó para que tomara aire, ella apenas podía sostenerse en pie.

—Te quiero, quiero a nuestro hijo y quiero a Alice más de lo que quiero mi isla —declaró con fiereza—. ¿Contesta eso a tus preguntas?

¿Que si las contestaba? ¿Pero era verdad que la quería tanto?

El rostro de Bella se puso pálido, sus pestañas temblaron mientras toda ella comenzaba a agitarse. Su hábito de protegerse la impidió creer lo que él quería decirle. Lo que sus ojos le decían mientras la miraba apasionadamente. ¡Lo que sus sentidos suplicaban que creyera!

—¡Confía en mí! —se oyó murmurar, y de repente, Edward la elevó por los aires—. ¿Por qué eres así? ¿Por qué cada vez que quiero hablar contigo te marchas o intentas insultarme?

Edward la dejó sobre el borde de la cama.

—¡Me estás volviendo loco! —gruñó, poniéndose en cuclillas para acercarse más a ella—. No puedo acercarme a ti a menos que use el sexo como una lanza. No puedo hablar contigo sin tener la sensación de atravesar un campo lleno de minas, y si consigo llegar hasta ti, haces esto.

—No estoy haciendo nada —susurró.

—¡Estás temblando!

—Porque tú estás gritando.

—Yo no... ¡Maldita sea!

Edward dio un suspiro, bajó la cabeza y se pasó la mano por su cabello negro. Luego se levantó y se acercó a una de las ventanas. Se quedó allí con las manos metidas en los bolsillos mientras miraba hacia afuera con desesperación, como si necesitara tiempo para recuperar la compostura.

—Quiero que me entiendas —murmuró repentinamente—. He hecho esto porque necesitaba estar seguro de que tú y Alice estabais a salvo antes de acercarme a tu padre.

—¿Pero por qué te tomas todas estas molestias? — preguntó, sin entender todavía por qué había sucedido todo—. En dos meses podíamos tenerlo todo: tú, tu isla; yo, a mí... Alice; y mi padre, su precioso nieto.

—No.

—¡Sí! —insistió, levantándose sobre sus piernas débiles—. Decidir romper ahora el trato no va a cambiar el hecho de que yo esté embarazada de tu hijo, Edward, que es lo que mi padre quiere.

—No, no lo estás.

—¿Que no estoy qué? —preguntó, con los ojos fijos en la espalda de Edward.

Sus hombros mostraron su rigidez y su rostro estaba sombrío, al volver su cara hacia ella.

—No vas a tener un niño —dijo, despacio y pronunciando con claridad.

—¿Puedes repetir? ¿Qué crees que es esto entonces, Edward? ¿Un milagro? —dijo la muchacha, soltando una carcajada mientras se tocaba el vientre.

—Es una niña.

—¿Qué?

—¡Siéntate! —suplicó, al ver que el color de la cara de Bella se desvanecía. Edward se acercó y la ayudó a sentarse en la cama.

—¡Dios, nunca pensé que una mujer tan fuerte pudiera ser físicamente tan frágil!

—No soy frágil —dijo en un murmullo roto. Simplemente me sorprende que hayas dicho tal cosa.

—Es cierto. La ecografía que te hiciste la semana pasada dice que es una niña.

—Pero... pero si tu familia sólo tiene hijos varones.

—Esta vez parece ser que no —dijo, con una mueca.

—¡No! No te creo. Ni siquiera viste la foto.

—Tu médico me mandó un fax con la fotocopia. , « ¿Lo hizo?», se preguntó ella, con los ojos sorprendidos porque Edward se hubiera tomado tanto interés en su embarazo. Entonces recordó que ella también tenía su propia fotocopia y estaba segura de que no había ninguna indicación sobre el sexo del bebé.

Bella comenzó a mirar a su alrededor con impaciencia, buscando su bolso. Edward le dio la pequeña fotografía en blanco y negro con dedos temblorosos. Después de ello, Bella no se movió. Esa fotografía era diferente de la suya. El bebé se había movido y demostraba claramente que Edward decía la verdad.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo ha podido ocurrir?

Era una pregunta estúpida para cualquiera que no conociera la situación.

—Por los métodos habituales —contestó con ironía Edward—. Me imagino.

Entonces lo entendió todo de golpe. Supo lo que Edward había ganado y lo que había perdido, así como la carga de la que se había hecho responsable.

—¡Oh, Edward, lo siento muchísimo!

—¿Por qué te disculpas? Los dos corríamos un riesgo.

—¡Pero perderás tu preciosa isla! —continuó ella, sin hacer caso de lo que él decía.

De repente él estaba agachado frente a ella de nuevo. —¿Crees que parezco un hombre que necesita compasión? Mírame, Bella —insistió, al ver que ella bajaba los ojos.

Edward tomó la barbilla de ella y Bella se quedó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. No sonreían, pero tampoco parecían tristes. Y su boca estaba relajada.

—Tengo que confesar que me complace ser el primer miembro de la familia Cullen que es padre de una hija —confesó sumisamente, casi—. También me complace que este inesperado hecho me haya ahorrado tener que buscar otra manera de hacer que tu padre salga de nuestras vidas.

—No te olvides de que todavía sigue afectando a mi vida y a la de Alice —le recordó temerosa Bella. —Pero pronto saldrá de vuestras vidas para siempre.

—Vendrá detrás de ella, lo sabes.

—Quiero que lo haga —asintió gravemente, luego levantó las manos y las puso sobre los hombros de ella—. Alice está aquí a salvo. No podrá tocarla, lo sé con certeza. Y cuando llegue aquí, se lo dejaré claro.

Bella deseó poder estar segura de ello. Conocía a su padre, sabía cómo respondía a una desobediencia de cualquier tipo y se estremeció.

Fuera, se oyó la risa de una niña feliz.

Un gemido escapó de los labios de Bella y las manos que había sobre sus hombros la apretaron con fuerza. —Te prometo en este momento que nadie, nunca, borrará esa risa de ella de nuevo.

Las lágrimas humedecieron los ojos de Bella. Edward observó cómo la boca de ella comenzaba a temblar y se emocionó.

—Eres tan frágil a veces que me duele el corazón de verte.

Y era cierto. Bella se dio cuenta sorprendida. ¡Se veía a Edward tan indefenso ante su fragilidad... !

—¡Oh!

No supo cómo, pero de repente estaba en los brazos de él, y lo agarraba por el cuello como había hecho en el pasado. Y sin avisar, enterró el rostro en el cuello de él y se abrazó como si de ello dependiera su vida.

Tampoco supo cómo comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente. O cómo terminaron desnudos y entrelazados sobre la cama, pero supo, cuando él entró en su cuerpo, que algo importante había cambiado sus vidas porque ya no existían barreras entre ellos. Además, tampoco se arrepentía del modo en que él hacía que perdiera el control.

—Te adoro —murmuró Edward, contra su boca anhelante—. Te has metido en mi corazón sin saber cómo. Ahora no puedo tomar aire sin sentirte dentro de mí.

—Lo sé —susurró ella con suavidad—. Te amo tanto que me duele pensarlo.

Él reaccionó como un hombre al que han disparado en el pecho. Dejó de moverse, dejó de respirar. —Dímelo otra vez —ordenó con voz ronca.

Edward tenía los ojos dilatados, la piel pálida y su cuerpo bronceado duro por la tensión. Bella le acarició las mejillas y lo miró fijamente a los ojos con sus ojos verdes.

—Te amo.

Él recogió aquellas palabras que salían de su boca, las robó, las saboreó y se las hizo repetir una y otra vez hasta que les hizo perder el control de sí mismos y sumergirse en un acto amoroso apasionado. Tan apasionado como siempre había sido entre ellos, a pesar de haber creído que se odiaban.

—Ya está hecho —murmuró Edward con pereza, cuando yacían el uno al lado del otro—.

Nunca permitiré que te marches.

—¿Crees que voy a intentarlo? —dijo con una sonrisa.

—No, pero...

Se oyó un golpe en la puerta que detuvo sus palabras.

—¡Edward! —dijo la voz de su hermano—. Swan está a teléfono, será mejor que bajes.

.

.

.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Bella impaciente.

La muchacha se había acercado al estudio de Edward y esperaba en la entrada.

Éste, apoyado en la mesa, tenía la cara sombría.

Iba vestido con la misma ropa de por la mañana, mientras que ella se había puesto un vestido de algodón azul, antes de correr hacia la planta baja.

Edward miró hacia ella y esbozó una sonrisa breve. —Está en camino —informó—. Viene en avión. Bella se estremeció.

—¿Cuándo llegará?

—Mañana, como muy pronto —replicó—. El aeropuerto de aquí no acepta que aterricen aviones después de la caída del sol, así que no tiene otra opción que quedarse en Tesalónica.

—¿Y si trae a la policía consigo?

—No va a hacer nada por el estilo —aseguró, con total firmeza.

—Edward.

—No —interrumpió él, comenzando a caminar hacia ella—. No tienes que preocuparte por nada, sé lo que hago.

Es decir, le estaba diciendo que confiara en él.

Pero no era en Edward en quien no confiaba ella, sino en su padre.

—Voy a buscar a Alice —murmuró ella.

Él la dejó ir y la muchacha se esforzó por tranquilizarse antes de encontrarse con la niña que, encantada y hablando sin parar, la acompañó a explorar el paraíso que iba a ser su nueva casa.

—Tienes que confiar en él —le dijo Rose en voz baja, al ver a Bella con cara pálida y preocupada, mientras Alice se daba un baño antes de ir a la cama—. Edward es muy eficiente cuando traza un plan.

—Ha perdido su isla —respondió Bella, con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Ya, pero eso se debe a que ha tenido que elegir entre su antiguo sueño y el nuevo —explicó Rose—: El nuevo ganó. Si no hubiera sido así, él no habría perdido su isla, te lo puedo asegurar. Tiene una paciencia increíble, ¿sabes? Te habría encerrado aquí hasta que te hubieras quedado embarazada del hijo que necesita para ello.

Alice las interrumpió al salir del baño bailando envuelta en una toalla, y tan feliz que Bella decidió apartar sus preocupaciones y confiar en que todo iba a ser tan maravilloso como su hija pensaba.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, Emmett Swan llamó desde el aeropuerto de Skiathos, en el momento en que todos estaban desayunando relajados.

Aunque en realidad todos esperaban la llamada. Bueno, no todos. Alice no sabía nada. Nadie habló mucho, excepto ella. Y es que todos estaban tan nerviosos que, cuando sonó el teléfono, casi fue un alivio. De algún modo, eso significaba que la espera llegaba a su fin.

—Muy bien, ya está —dijo Edward al colgar—. Rose, ibas a enseñar a Bella y Alice el estudio de arriba, creo.

—¡Oh, sí! —exclamó y, como una marioneta a la que alguien tirase de una cuerda, se levantó y se volvió hacia Alice—. Vamos, pequeña, nos vamos a divertir mucho. ¡Ya verás el tamaño de la hoja de papel donde vas a pintar un cuadro!

Alice obedeció al instante, levantándose y tomando la mano de Rose.

—¿Bella?

—Estaré allí en seguida —contestó a la mujer que la miraba con ojos interrogantes. Una vez Rose y Alice hubieron salido, Bella se volvió hacia Edward.

—Dime qué vas a hacer.

—Después —prometió—. Ahora quiero que te vayas y no vuelvas hasta que tu padre se haya ido. —Pero...

—¡No! —exclamó enfadado—. ¡No voy a dejar que te pongas en peligro! Así que será mejor que hagas lo que te digo, Bella. Si no, tendré que obligarte a que lo hagas.

La muchacha levantó la barbilla y los ojos brillaron desafiantes, mostrando a la antigua Bella. —¿Quieres que empecemos a discutir de nuevo? —Está en la entrada de la finca —anunció Jasper de repente.

—¡Maldita sea!

Bella se encontró bruscamente en los brazos de Edward, que la subió por las escaleras. La dejó en una de la sillas del dormitorio.

—¡Quédate aquí! —ordenó. Luego salió del cuarto enfadado y cerró la puerta de un golpe.

Ella obedeció. Se quedó en la misma silla, mientras escuchaba el sonido de un motor que llegaba a la casa. El coche se detuvo, se oyó una puerta y Bella se estremeció y cerró los ojos. Una sensación de náusea le revolvió el estómago al escuchar la voz de su padre diciendo algo enfadado. Oyó la respuesta de Jasper, en un tono seco y luego pasos en el porche...

Finalmente, no se pudo oír nada más. La finca entera parecía sumida en un silencio absoluto. Bella esperó unos segundos, pero no puedo aguantar más y se levantó temblorosa, saliendo del cuarto y dirigiéndose hacia la escalera de madera barnizada.

Mientras bajaba, pudo ver la puerta del estudio de Edward abierta, y no pudo evitar encaminarse directamente hacia ella.

—No sé a qué demonios cree que está jugando — decía la voz enfadada de su padre—, pero no se va a escapar tan fácilmente con lo que me ha robado. —¿Escapar con qué? —fue la pregunta de Edward. —¡Sabe de qué estoy hablando!

Entonces Bella lo vio y se quedó inmóvil. Estaba de pie de espaldas a ella y tenía todo el cuerpo en tensión. Edward estaba frente a él sentado, sorprendentemente relajado, con los ojos impasibles y la cara desafiante.

Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver a Jasper al lado de su hermano.

Bella abrió los ojos de par en par al descubrir lo que estaba mirando. Era como si estuviera de repente en una escena igual, en otro estudio y en otro país. Sólo que los papeles se habían invertido. Era su padre quien estaba enfadado en ese momento y Edward quien parecía totalmente controlado e impasible.

Jasper estaba allí como testigo silencioso, mientras que en Londres, Bella había jugado aquel papel. ¿Era deliberado? Se preguntó Bella, sospechando que en efecto, así era. Emmett Swan había humillado a Edward ese día en Londres delante de Bella. En ese momento, su padre estaba descubriendo lo que significaba que alguien hiriese su orgullo.

Bella se estremeció. No sabía a ciencia cierta si le gustaba la crueldad de Edward.

—Lo único que veo es que usted está ahí insultando y amenazando y yo sigo sin saber exactamente por qué está enfadado —respondió Edward.

—No juegue conmigo —le avisó el padre de Bella—. Ha roto nuestro contrato, canalla traidor y me ha robado a mi hija pequeña. Quiero que me la devuelva enseguida o le haré arrestar por secuestro.

—El teléfono está ahí. Si le duele tanto, llame a la policía. Pero creo que debo advertirle que la policía pedirá una prueba de lo que dice antes de actuar. ¿Ha traído pruebas?

Hubo un silencio. Bella creyó que iba a desmayarse mientras miraba fijamente la espalda de su padre y esperaba que sacara la prueba que sólo ella sabía que tenía.

Pero él no hizo nada. Se quedó en pie inmóvil, rodeado por aquel silencio espeso.

—¿Tiene problemas con las pruebas? —dijo Edward con voz suave.

—¡No tenemos por qué perder la sensatez y llamar a la policía!

—¿Sensatez? Sí, yo creo que puedo ser muy sensato. Me enseña la prueba que dice tener y le devolveré a Alice al momento.

Bella notó que la sangre se le congelaba en las venas, mientras un sentimiento doloroso de traición le robaba el color de las mejillas. Dio un paso hacia adelante. Pero de repente se clavaron en ella los ojos verdes de Edward y se quedó totalmente inmóvil.

Esos ojos parecían suplicarle que esperara. Que confiara en él. La mano de Bella se extendió para abrir la puerta. «¡Confía en él! Si no confías en él lo perderás para siempre. ¡Nunca te perdonará!».

Bella tragó saliva y permaneció donde estaba.

—Dejaré que lo solucionen mis abogados —dijo su padre impaciente—. Puede hacerlo ahora mismo. Llámelos y dígales que envíen por fax la información necesaria y resolveremos todo esto en seguida.

Incluso se levantó y ofreció el teléfono al padre de Bella. Edward parecía relajado, el rostro impasible y no hizo nada más, sólo mirar en dirección a Bella cuando un nuevo silencio comenzó, dando la impresión de que nunca iba a finalizar.

Bella, con la mano en el marco de la puerta, permaneció a la espera. De repente, se sobresaltó cuando Edward le quitó el teléfono y se lo puso en el regazo.

—No. No puede hacerlo porque no hay pruebas legales de la adopción.

Al mismo tiempo que decía esas palabras, sacaba algo de la mesa de cajones y se lo mostraba a Emmett Swan—Usted engañó a Bella para que creyera que lo que firmaba era la adopción de su hija, cuando este papel no vale nada.

El padre miró el papel que Edward le mostraba. Un papel escrito que a Bella le resultaba, desgraciadamente, demasiado conocido.

Era su propia copia de lo que su padre le había hecho firmar siete años antes. Edward debía de haber buscado entre sus documentos y lo había sacado, sin que ella lo supiera.

—¡Pero ella lo firmó! ¡Ella deseó entregarme a su maldita hija!

—¡Oh! —gimió Bella, poniéndose una mano cerrada en la boca para no dejar que el sonido escapara de sus labios.

—O si no, tendría que quedarse en la calle, como usted caritativamente le dijo entonces —completó Edward—. Usted jugó con su juventud, su ingenuidad, su desesperación y su incapacidad para descubrir un documento falso —continuó—. Y lo hizo con una crueldad tal que deberá de alegrarse cuando sepa que usted no es su padre verdadero.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

—Quiero decir que los análisis de sangre demuestran que Bella no es su hija —en ese momento le tendió otro documento—. Éste es el análisis de sangre suyo, éste es el de Karl Dansing, y éste, afortunadamente, el de mi esposa —le había dado tres papeles diferentes—. ¿Me entiende? —finalizó, con una sonrisa—. ¿Alguna pregunta? Creo que no, porque usted ya lo sabía, ¿verdad? Y por eso la ha estado castigando todos estos años. Bien... Ahora todo ha acabado, y usted ya no es bien recibido aquí.

—¿Pero qué le pasa, amigo? Si yo sigo diciendo que Bella es mi hija, tendrá su isla cuando nazca el niño.

—Pero Bella no va a tener un niño. Va a ser una niña —informó con frialdad.

—¿Qué? ¿Quiere decir que ni siquiera ha conseguido hacer eso bien?

—Tenga cuidado con lo que dice. Ésta es mi casa y ella es mi esposa.

—¡Una esposa a la que usted no quería en un principio! Y si usted decide ahora seguir con ella, habrá otros hijos, sin duda varones —añadió, cambiando el tono—. Lo único que tiene que hacer es devolverme a Alice y Bella será tan complaciente como un gatito, se lo prometo. Otro año y usted podrá tener su isla.

—Puede quedarse con la isla. No tengo deseos de poner los pies en ella nunca más. Usted no posee ya nada que me interese, con lo cual, tampoco me interesa usted. Así que, como usted me dijo una vez: la puerta, señor Cullen, está allí.

—Pero...

—Sácalo de aquí —dijo a su hermano.

Jasper se movió entonces. Lo mismo hizo Bella, que volvió apresuradamente a las escaleras. No quería enfrentarse a Emmett Swan, ni quería verlo nunca más.

Bella estaba mirando por la ventana de su dormitorio, cuando Edward entró a hablar con ella.

—Espero que estés contenta —dijo Edward.

—No mucho —dijo, volviéndose hacia él y mirándolo con una disculpa en los ojos—.

Lo siento, estuve a punto de estropear todo.

—¿Por qué bajaste, cuando te pedí que no lo hicieras?

—No lo sé. Fue... un impulso. No imaginaba cómo ibas a poder echarlo de aquí sin que se llevara a Alice.

—Y por no obedecerme, te enteraste de cosas que no habrías querido saber.

—¡Sí, que estuviste indagando en mis papeles sin mi permiso!

—¡Ah! —exclamó, con un sentimiento de culpa. La rabia se borró de su rostro y las manos calientes agarraron a la muchacha—. Estaba enamorado de una mujer que se negaba a confiar en mí. Los hombres desesperados hacen cosas desesperadas. ¿Me perdonas?

Bella no estaba dispuesta a perdonar nada a nadie, y esquivó la boca del hombre.

—¿Cuándo estuviste mirando mis documentos? Él suspiró.

—Cuando te dejé en Londres. En un principio, quise ver si había algún modo de anular la adopción —explicó—, pero nada más ver el documento, me di cuenta de que no era legal. Sin embargo, tenía que confirmarlo con mis abogados antes de hacer nada. Además, tú lo habías firmado. Mis abogados tenían miedo de que si tú te enfrentabas a tu padre con lo que yo había descubierto, todavía en Londres, él podía insistir en que tú habías firmado un papel que dejaba a la niña en manos de las leyes británicas.

—Y así él podría seguir chantajeándonos —comentó Bella, entendiendo todo.

—Era más seguro enfrentarme a él teniéndolas aquí en Grecia.

—Así que nos secuestraste. —Sí, siento haberte asustado. —Tú eres tan astuto como mi padre, ¿lo sabías? —Te quiero con locura. No te haría daño nunca.

En respuesta a ello, Bella se puso de espaldas a él, aunque no apartó aquellos brazos fuertes que la sujetaban.

Edward no iba a detener sus halagos.

—Te adoro —le susurró contra el oído—. Te deseo tanto, durante el día y la noche, que no puedo soportarlo. —Por eso tienes una amante, supongo.

—La amante. Creo que estás enfadándote otra vez. «No me estoy enfadando, te amo con locura y no quiero compartirte con nadie».

—Perdona. Olvidé que había firmado no mencionar a la amante. Edward rió y la agarró con más fuerzas.

—No hay amante —aseguró—, nunca la hubo. No he mirado a ninguna otra mujer desde que te vi por primera vez en aquella sala llena de gente y me quedé fascinado. Creo que tú te diste cuenta.

Bella sonrió satisfecha.

—Rose había sugerido algo parecido, pero quería que tú lo dijeras —confesó, acercando su rostro al de él. —Voy a romper ese maldito contrato —prometió. —Bien.

—Y te haré firmar otro que te atará a mí para toda la vida —añadió.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que voy a firmarlo? —desafió.

La boca de él se deslizó por el cuello de Bella. —Tengo mis métodos —murmuró, sacando la lengua para chupar la suave piel.

El cuerpo de Bella comenzaba a excitarse peligrosamente cuando oyeron un ruido fuera.

Miró hacia abajo y vio a Alice acompañada de Jasper y Rose. Los tres iban en traje de baño y llevaban la toallas al cuello.

—Hace lo que quiere de ellos —remarcó Bella. —.Conozco esa sensación —murmuró Edward—. Su madre hace lo mismo conmigo.

Bella sonrió sin decir nada. Miró al trío de nuevo, que desapareció de su vista. Luego levantó la vista y observó todo. Era su nueva casa. Detrás del jardín, el mar vibraba perezoso. Detrás del mar se divisaban pequeñas islas que la niebla confundía.

—¿Cuál es tu isla?

Edward no contestó en seguida, parecía más interesado en disfrutar de ella.

Entonces levantó la cabeza y miró hacia el horizonte.

—Justo la que está frente a nosotros, la que tiene dos playas de arena dorada...

¿Por eso había comprado aquella finca? ¿Porque miraba directamente a su verdadero hogar?

—Era tu sueño. Siento que lo hayas perdido.

—Yo no —replicó con sinceridad—. Los sueños pueden cambiar. El mío ha cambiado.

Lo único que quiero es tenerte en mis brazos.

—De todas maneras me parece injusto que rompas la promesa que hiciste a tu padre sólo porque mi falso padre sea una persona cruel.

—Te tengo a ti. Tengo a mi hija en tu vientre —sus manos tocaron su abdomen con cariño—. Y tengo una versión en miniatura de ti en Alice, a la que he rescatado de tu padre. Estoy muy contento, de verdad.

—Tu alegría va a salir volando por la ventana si bajas las manos más —informó, de manera práctica. Luego levantó la cabeza y le guiñó un ojo.

Él rió con una carcajada profunda y masculina que la obligó a volverse hacia él. Eso fue todo. Sus cuerpos se unieron... también sus bocas... y se perdieron el uno en el otro.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Como siempre el link del PDF de esta adaptación lo encuentras en nuestro perfil**


End file.
